EL VIAJE
by INGRAINE
Summary: Al embarcarse en un "simple" viaje, cinco personas descubriran mas respuestas de las que esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡ Como ya saben solo pido prestados los personajes de JKR para estrujarme las neuronas un rato. Disfruten el capitulo

 _ **Capitulo Uno**_

La sala del Tribunal esta suavemente iluminada con la luz de las antorchas, el aire frio y húmedo convierte en vapor la respiración de las tres personas sentadas en torno a una mesa de madera.

\- Bien, señor Malfoy, he revisado adecuadamente todos los documentos y la situación es tal como le explique en mi carta. Es usted el único heredero de su ancestro Corvus Blackthorn, por ser el único varón sobreviviente en línea directa. El testamento es claro en ese sentido - El anciano mago hablo con voz cansada – Y antes que me diga nada… Es cierto que ese testamento estuvo extraviado durante demasiado tiempo, pero ahora que ha sido recuperado, el Ministerio está en la obligación de rectificar. Se lo he explicado a su abogado y a usted. ¡Lo único que necesitamos es que tome posesión del lugar! Y después, si es su deseo, lo done o lo venda al Ministerio a un precio razonable. Sé que es una molestia trasladarse al corazón de una reserva de dragones solo para realizar un sencillo hechizo, pero como seguidores de la ley debemos procurar que todo esté en orden.

Draco Malfoy no da muestras de oírlo. El joven permanece en silencio con una expresión de profundo aburrimiento durante unos interminables minutos y luego se gira hacia el mago.

\- Está bien. Partiré mañana, tomare posesión de esas ruinas, las entregare al Ministerio y ustedes pondrán un lindo cartel que diga "Donación de Draco Malfoy". ¿Debe acompañarme mi abogado?

El abogado de Malfoy, un mago delgado, pálido y para nada atlético, lo miró con cara de terror ante la posibilidad de verse obligado a internarse en un sitio agreste habitado por dragones y otras criaturas igual de peligrosas.

\- Solo si usted lo cree necesario… pero tendrá a su disposición un funcionario del Ministerio para encargarse de lo legal y un especialista en dragones que solicitó participar de esta expedición y que además puede garantizar su seguridad para cruzar parte de la reserva.- se apresuró a decir el mago visiblemente aliviado- Si ya está todo resuelto, tendrá un traslador mañana a las nueve de la mañana. Le agradezco su disposición y ahora si me disculpa…- el anciano mago se retiró apresuradamente para evitar que Draco diera muestras de arrepentirse.

\- Sssr. Malfoy…- el abogado temblando de ansiedad trataba de llamar su atención hablando a trompicones- No creo que sea necesario que yo vaya. Además esta ese asunto de las exportaciones…. Y los contratos están algo retrasados, nada importante pero prefiero trabajar en eso antes de….

\- No quiero que vayas. No serias de ninguna ayuda. Y menos si no paras de gimotear…- un brillo de astucia ilumino sus ojos grises- Averigua quienes irán conmigo. Quiero la respuesta hoy a mediodía, estaré en el restaurant de siempre.

Draco Malfoy había logrado recuperar su sitial en la alta sociedad mágica gracias a su tesón, trabajo duro y olfato para los negocios. A los veintisiete años era un reconocido creador de pociones, estaba asociado con Theodore Nott y juntos crearon un imperio comercial que incrementaba su fortuna día a día, poseedor de tres mansiones distribuidas en Inglaterra, Francia y Escocia, de los automóviles mágicos más veloces y de una envidiable colección de libros y obras de arte, era considerado el soltero más codiciado por la revista "Corazón de Bruja".

Tras la caída de Voldemort pronto fue marcado por la tragedia. La muerte de sus padres a manos del sanguinario mortífago Antonin Dolohov, se convirtió en un bullado crimen cometido por venganza contra quienes renegaron del innombrable. Draco colaboró activamente con el cuerpo de aurores hasta la captura del mortífago por su propia mano. Su declaración ante la prensa "Era el momento de hacer lo correcto" acompañada de una fotografía que le hacía parecer más joven, con su pelo desordenado, sus heridas recién atendidas y su indiscutible atractivo, le granjeo la simpatía del sector femenino.

Los años pasados fuera del país le ayudaron a forjar una imagen celosamente protegida, salvo una que otra indiscreción filtrada por la prensa mágica, que le pavimentaban el camino hacia un futuro alto cargo en el Ministerio.

Dos magos sentados en "La luna sonriente" el restaurante más exclusivo del Callejón Diagon llamaban la atención por su elegancia y sumaban sonrisas coquetas que les dejaban al pasar, mientras disfrutaban su café en una mesita al aire libre.

\- ¿Así es que lograron convencerte finalmente? ¿Cuándo partes?- Theodore Nott sentado frente a él, hablaba al descuido mientras se dedicaba a mirar a dos brujas que paseaban por el lugar.

\- Mañana temprano. Solo es una formalidad. Espero estar de regreso después de almuerzo.- dijo Draco ahogando un bostezo de hastío- Es una estupidez… ni siquiera sé quién es ese Corvus Blackthorn. Ni porque tuvo la genial idea de legar algo que está en medio de un bosque plagado de dragones y otros bichos.

\- ¿No puedes cambiar la cara por una vez? Tómalo como un descanso… ¡Relájate o anímate! De un tiempo a esta parte pareces un inferí. ¿o estás jugando al pobre niño rico?- Theo le sonríe a una de las brujas y le hace discreto gesto de saludo- ¡Mira que preciosidad¡ ¿Y si la invitamos a almorzar?

\- ¿Y escuchar toda la mañana como les rebota el cerebro dentro del cráneo? No gracias. Además espero a Griffin, le ordene averiguar quiénes irán enviados por el Ministerio. Y tú que tanto defiendes la idea de hacer un paseo rural y agreste ¿No quieres acompañarme?...- Draco le da una sonrisa sarcástica al ver la cara de espanto de Theo- Me lo imaginaba. En cuanto a mi… Es lo mismo de siempre. Es esa sensación de aburrimiento, siento que me falta...

Pero Draco no pudo seguir explicando pues en ese instante una pequeña lechuza negra de ojos ambarinos aterriza sobre la mesa y muy compuesta estira una pata para entregar un mensaje. En cuanto Draco retira la nota, esponja sus plumas y se aleja rápidamente.

"Estimado sr. Malfoy:

De acuerdo a la información que me solicito, sus acompañantes serán el sr. Charlie Weasley, dragonolista y la Srta. Hermione Granger, funcionaria del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica."

\- ¡Pero que mierda…! Por eso no vino Griffin en persona… ¡Mira esto!- muy molesto, Draco le lanza la nota sobre la mesa- Puedo soportar a Weasley, al menos no es la comadreja… Pero a Granger no la aguanto, con sus aires de sabelotodo…

\- La verdad Draco, es que es bastante simpática y tiene un cierto atractivo además de ser extremadamente inteligente. Recuerda que me toco tratar con ella cuando iniciamos nuestro negocio y fue muy agradable.- Theo lo miro algo preocupado ya que Draco arrugaba la carta con el ceño fruncido- si te molesta tanto, puedo acompañarte, me vendría bien tomar algo de aire puro. Nos vemos mañana en el Ministerio…

Draco lo vio alejarse en dirección hacia una de las brujas que curioseaban distraídamente un escaparate. Sonrió cuando su amigo, tras unas breves palabras, la tomo del brazo y la separo del grupo perdiéndose calle abajo. Movió la cabeza y reflexiono que debiera estar agradecido de su vida, pues después de tocar fondo con los últimos días de Voldemort había logrado remontar con los juicios del Winzegamot, su exoneración y ser considerado casi un héroe al atrapar a Antonin Dolohov. Además de labrarse un nombre y tener fortuna propia.

Sin embargo no estaba satisfecho. De un tiempo atrás, sin que pudiera precisar exactamente cuándo ni porque, sentía que algo faltaba para ser completamente, sino feliz, a lo menos satisfecho.

Es cierto que estaba en la cumbre pero quizás el precio a pagar fue demasiado alto. En el trayecto se había convertido en un solitario con Theo Nott como único amigo. Es cierto que recibía frecuentes invitaciones a todo tipo de eventos, pero cada vez que llegaban los elegantes pergaminos, le parecía escuchar el tintinear de los galeones. Lo mismo ocurría con las brujas con las que salía ocasionalmente. Todo iba bien hasta la segunda o tercera cita en donde la bruja de turno dejaba caer "Lo mucho que le gustaba el ultimo modelito de túnica" o los diamantes o derechamente unas vacaciones en Suiza.

Draco suspiro, mando una lechuza con un mensaje dando instrucciones para preparar su equipaje, dejo una monedas en la mesa del café y salió del Callejón Diagon para internarse en el Londres muggle que, irónicamente, era el único lugar en donde se sentía un poco más libre, un lugar en donde nadie lo conoce y donde solo unos pocos saben de la existencia de un mundo distinto conviviendo con el propio.

Al día siguiente, Draco y Theo son conducidos al Depto. de Transporte Mágico en donde les asignan un traslador en forma de pantalla de lámpara "Espero que no se mareen, es un viaje largo" y tras el conocido tirón en sus estómagos giran rápidamente como absorbidos por un remolino, hasta aterrizar sobre el pasto húmedo de una colina desde donde se divisa el imponente paisaje agreste de un bosque y a su derecha inmensas montañas rocosas.

Draco cierra los ojos un momento para librarse de la sensación de vértigo y sonríe involuntariamente, ante el disfrute que el lugar le proporciona. La brisa fresca, el tibio sol y el aire puro colaboran a mejorar su humor hasta que escucha una voz a sus espaldas que le cae con la suavidad de un balde de agua fría.

\- ¡Por fin llegan! Estábamos esperándolos desde temprano. Mientras antes nos pongamos en camino más pronto terminaremos… Hola Theo, gusto de verte. Tendrán que cambiarse de ropa, la que llevan no es adecuada.

Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con Hermione Granger, quien lo mira con impaciencia. La chica iba vestida con ropa muggle color castaño y una capa roja corta con capucha para protegerse del frio. Unas botas bajas y gruesas completaban el atuendo.

\- Buenos días Granger, veo que no has perdido tus malos modales-

Draco se agacha a recoger su mochila y comienza a bajar la cuesta que los lleva a una cabaña de troncos que hace de refugio. Tras él, Theo y Hermione conversan animadamente. Apura el paso y se sonríe con malicia cuando escucha a Hermione trastabillar mientras trata de acompasar al ritmo de sus zancadas pero se sorprende cuando ve a Nott tomarla del brazo caballerosamente y escoltarla el resto del camino hasta llegar al refugio en donde los esperaban Charlie Weasley y Luna Lovegood.

\- Bien, ya que estamos todos voy a darles algunas instrucciones antes de partir- Charlie Weasley ha tomado la palabra desde la cabecera de la mesa. – En primer lugar nos espera una larga caminata. Es peligroso ir en escobas pues esto es una reserva de dragones y no queremos encontrarnos con ellos en el aire… Por lo mismo Malfoy y Nott deberán ponerse ropa adecuada. Les proporcionare capas de camuflaje a todos…

\- No voy a usar ropa de segunda mano Weasley.- Draco lo dice con voz firme- Traje mi propia ropa.

\- Entonces ¿Podrías firmar esto? Es una declaración en donde indica que desobedeces las instrucciones del dragonolista por tu propia cuenta y riesgo y asumiendo la responsabilidad por daños en tu persona- Hermione le alarga un pergamino y una pluma, Draco la mira y lo desliza sobre la mesa en su dirección sin firmar- Entonces estamos de acuerdo en obedecer las instrucciones…

\- ¿Por qué no van a cambiarse? Hay una habitación aquí atrás- Luna corta de raíz el conato de discusión y los dirige con una sonrisa dulce hasta una habitación que hace de dormitorio. Sobre la cama se encuentran dos flamantes capas de tela gruesa con colores de camuflaje.

\- Y tú… ¿No vas a cambiarte?- Draco dirige una mirada irónica a la túnica de lana de colores de Luna- Creo que tu atuendo es algo brillante.

\- Abríguense, en medio del bosque suele hacer frio.- Y con una sonrisa Luna los deja solos.

En la cocina, Charlie trata de calmar a Hermione sin mucho éxito.

\- No lo soporto… Es arrogante, altanero y poco confiable. Nos va a dar problemas. No es capaz de seguir instrucciones… Mira que hacer un lio solo por la ropa que debe usar.

\- Se lo encargaremos a Luna. Ella tiene una paciencia infinita y nada la saca de quicio. Si hubiera sabido que te molestaba tanto, no te habría propuesto para que me acompañaras. De verdad pensé que la animosidad entre ustedes había quedado atrás. Por favor discúlpame…- Charlie la miraba con la aflicción pintada en sus ojos celestes- Te prometo que lo mantendré alejado de ti y haremos esto lo más rápido posible.

\- Gracias Charlie, no es culpa tuya. Me saca de quicio pero puedo manejarlo. Estaré afuera, necesito respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Hermione se aleja de la cabaña y fija la vista en el horizonte. Recuerda la primera vez que vio a Draco en Azkabán, su juicio se había retrasado y el defensor la citó para discutir su declaración. Cuando lo llevaron ante ella la impresiono su aspecto demacrado, estaba sucio y despeinado, enfundado en una túnica raída tiritaba de frio y sus ojos se veían rojos y con un brillo de desesperación.

En su recuerdo lo ve acercarse a la chimenea, que ocupa casi una pared de la salita, y arrimarse al fuego, estirar las manos hacia la hoguera y después ocultarlas rápidamente cuando se da cuenta de lo sucias que están.

Hermione lo observa y siente como el rencor acumulado se desvanece y da paso a una ola de compasión.

\- Toma un trozo de chocolate, te ayudara con el efecto de los dementores.

\- No me tengas lastima Granger, después de todo, te estoy dando el espectáculo que tú y tus amiguitos siempre desearon.- le regala una sonrisa amarga con dientes sucios y toma bruscamente el chocolate que le ofrece- El gran Draco Malfoy oliendo a mierda.

\- Vine a ayudarte a salir de aquí. A ti y a tu madre. Un año es más que suficiente para pagar tus culpas y ningún ser humano, ni mago ni muggle, debiera pasar por esto. Es cruel y es una tortura ¡y ni siquiera te han condenado aun!- Hermione baja la voz y habla casi en un susurro- tu madre ya me conto como fue vivir con Voldemort. Solo vengo a comparar su relato con el tuyo para usarlo como defensa.

Draco se voltea y la mira fijamente. No sabe si es por efecto del chocolate o el calor de la chimenea, pero se ve un poco mejor, un poco más humano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

\- Empieza desde el comienzo. Desde el regreso del Innombrable.

Draco suspira hondo y toma asiento frente a Hermione. Y habla, describe su vida durante casi dos horas. A ratos haciendo esfuerzo por mantener a raya sus emociones. Habla descarnadamente, con rabia, con dolor y miedo. Suelta todo lo que lleva metido dentro y se olvida que es Hermione Granger quien lo escucha. Lo único que le importa es quitarse el veneno que lleva encima y que hace peor el efecto de los dementores. Cuando termina, baja la cabeza y se queda mirando sus manos. Hermione tiene los ojos húmedos y carraspea para disimular un sollozo.

\- Creo que eso es todo Malfoy. Voy a preparar mi informe y lo presentare al Wizengamot. Servirá para liberarlos a más tardar dentro de un mes.

\- Granger… No me has dicho que pasara con mi padre.

Hermione lo mira con los ojos desorbitados y expresión de espanto.

\- ¿No te han dicho?... – al ver la expresión desconcertada de Draco reacciona rápidamente- Malfoy, tu padre será liberado por razones humanitarias. El… No puede caminar… Está muy mal y necesita cuidados especiales. La única condición para liberarlo es no volver a utilizar magia o tener una varita en su poder.

Después de esa entrevista no volvió a Azkabán, pero consiguió que le permitieran enviarle raciones de chocolate que él compartía con sus padres.

El día del juicio Hermione lo diviso al final del pasillo de la sala del Tribunal. Se había aseado y vestía un elegante traje negro, que le quedaba ancho, y una capa negra a juego, se notaba la tensión en sus hombros y la ansiedad le crispaba la comisura de los labios. Él no la vio pues sus ojos estaban fijos en Lucius Malfoy quien, sentado en una silla de ruedas y la mirada perdida, recibía la excarcelación por parte del jurado. A continuación dieron una breve lectura de los cargos contra Narcissa y Draco, el informe del abogado defensor y finalmente los condenaron a entregar parte de sus bienes al Hospital San Mungo, a prestar trabajo comunitario durante seis meses y a reportarse semanalmente durante dos años con el Departamento de Aurores.

Hermione vio a Narcissa tomar la mano de su hijo y enjugarse las lágrimas disimuladamente. Draco agachó la cabeza con el alivio pintado en su rostro.

Mientras se alejaba de la Sala del tribunal, caminando lentamente por los pasillos de piedra, débilmente iluminados por antorchas escucho a Draco. "Granger, espera" lo vio correr hacia ella hasta llegar a su lado. "Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por nosotros" le dice mientras le entrega una cajita de terciopelo azul "Es un regalo de mi madre".

Hermione abre la caja y se encuentra con un hermoso medallón de cristal de roca y plata con forma de medialuna y una nota con la elegante caligrafía de Narcissa Malfoy. "Una pequeña muestra de todo mi agradecimiento por sus esfuerzos. Sería un honor que lo aceptara." Hermione solo sonríe y levanta la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Draco. "Gracias… Creo que es todo, ya termino… Nos vemos Malfoy, que estés bien" Cuando le da la espalda, una mano aprisiona su muñeca y la hace girar hasta quedar rodeada por los brazos de Draco que la atenazan con fuerza. Hermione siente el leve olor a perfume masculino, la respiración agitada golpeando su frente y los latidos del corazón de Draco. "Gracias Granger. No sabes lo que significa estar fuera" La besa en la mejilla y se aleja por el pasillo ondeando su túnica.

Después vinieron los encuentros casuales en donde se saludaban civilizadamente con una sonrisa, después fue compartir un café de vez en cuando y hablar de cosas triviales hasta una tarde que terminaron besándose como locos y haciendo el amor con desesperación en un campo de las afueras de Londres.

Y de allí comienza el capítulo secreto de su vida, ese que solo ella conoce. La vorágine de besos prohibidos y encuentros furtivos, amparados en la poción multijugos para poder pasear tomados de la mano, se conocen, hablan y Hermione termina confiando en él. Hasta un par de semanas después cuando una tarde abre la revista Corazón de Bruja para encontrarse en las páginas centrales con dos reportajes paralelos, uno en donde se anuncia el término de su relación sentimental con el héroe de guerra Ronald Weasley y en la página de enfrente el compromiso de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass.

Con los pedacitos de corazón clavándole el pecho, toma la primera decisión impulsiva de su vida y acepta una pasantía de un año en Beauxbatons. Dos días después parte a Francia, con dolor y sentimiento de culpa, pues nadie sabe la verdadera razón de su alejamiento y sus amigos asumen que es para recuperarse de su fallida relación con Ron Weasley.

Lo demás transcurre a la distancia. Se entera por la prensa del asesinato de Lucius y Narcissa, de la postergación del matrimonio de Draco y su posterior rompimiento, de su colaboración con el Depto. de Aurores y finalmente de su partida a Rumania y el inicio de su empresa por boca de Theo.

Son ocho años en que no lo ha visto cara a cara, pero aun no olvida ese breve periodo de su vida que en principio fue glorioso, pero que termino generándole rencor contra Draco Malfoy y vergüenza por la estupidez de haber creído en él.

Estaba tan abstraída que se sobresaltó cuando Charlie le entrega su mochila y su capa verde y caqui.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sí. Vamos… Ya es demasiado tarde.

Cuando se voltea bajar el sendero, descubre que Draco Malfoy la mira fijamente con sus fríos ojos grises, le da la espalda y continúa caminando.

\- ¡Hey Weasley! Hasta que hora vamos a caminar….¿No podemos descansar un poco?- Theo, poco acostumbrado al ejercicio físico está resintiendo la larga caminata por el estrecho y escabroso sendero del bosque, lleno de raíces sobresalientes y madrigueras de roedores que obligan a ir con los ojos pegados al suelo.

\- Este bosque es muy bonito ¿Por qué no habíamos venido nunca?- Luna sigue con la mirada el vuelo rasante de una pequeña lechuza blanca- Miren… se parece a Hedwig. ¡Oh! hay ramitas de eléboro negro y allí hay setas dulces…. Y allí un arbusto de mora silvestre

Luna era la única que parecía disfrutar la caminata, pues Charlie iba preocupado de la seguridad del grupo oteando en todas direcciones por la presencia de dragones, Theo muy cansado estaba cayendo en el malhumor, Draco silencioso y hosco caminaba siguiendo el borde del sendero y Hermione cerraba el grupo ignorando a todos.

Cuando ya los ánimos rozaban el suelo, Charlie hace un gesto con la mano. "Llegamos..., acérquense con cuidado y alertas. Pueden quedar algunas maldiciones activas alrededor".

En la medida que avanzan, las copas de los arboles dejan pasar más luz hasta que llegan a un claro totalmente despejado que circunda una enorme construcción de piedra totalmente en ruinas. Las altas murallas están derruidas y llenas de musgo en las zonas donde no toca el sol. Parte de una torre se eleva a un costado y parece sostenida solo por la frondosa enredadera que crece a su alrededor. "Son los restos de un castillo" Charlie se adelanta hasta quedar al borde del foso que rodea la construcción, que ya está seco y deja ver un fondo de rocas puntiagudas. Con un rápido movimiento de varita hace levitar un par de troncos caídos al borde del bosque para usarlos como un puente. "Crucen con cuidado y pónganse las capas de camuflaje, no me extrañaría que estas ruinas estén siendo usadas por algún dragón para anidar."

Cruzan con cautela el viejo foso y rodean las ruinas hasta llegar a un paredón con un enorme arco en medio, con una multitud de estrellas talladas bajo y sobre relieve en la piedra, se adivinaban los huecos herumbosos dejados por los goznes y el tamaño de la puerta que lo cerraba debía de ser de un tamaño descomunal. Es la única parte del castillo por la que se puede adivinar la pasada magnificencia de la construcción.

\- Bien…Malfoy, Creo que este es el lugar donde debes realizar el conjuro. Toma, es una copia del testamento de tu ancestro Y aquí hay utensilios para el hechizo- Hermione le alarga un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado y un bulto de forma indefinida. Al tomarlos sus dedos se rozan y retira la mano como si la hubiese quemado.

\- Gracias Her..Granger… ¿Por qué mierda todos estos hechizos antiguos necesitan sangre?- rebusca en el hatillo y saca un minúsculo caldero de cobre tallado con runas y un pequeño cuchillo de plata, le hace un gesto a Theo quien toma el caldero y lo levanta a la altura de su pecho con los brazos extendidos. Draco vacía el contenido de una bolsita de cuero y el olor del incienso se esparce en el aire, agrega el contenido de una botellita de cristal "Es aceite de mandrágora" dice Hermione ante el gesto de Theo por el fuerte olor que emana del caldero. Finalmente Draco hace un corte poco profundo en la palma de su mano derecha y agrega gotas de su propia sangre. Del caldero surge un suave vapor azulado y la mezcla ha tomado un color azul brillante- Esta lista.

Los chicos se acercan al enorme arco y Draco amarra unas cuantas plumas a la punta de su varita convirtiéndola en un pincel bastante rustico. Lo moja en la poción y ceremoniosamente comienza a pintar algunas de las estrellas con la mezcla. Al mirarlas desde un poco más lejos Hermione se percata que las estrellas pintadas dibujan runas sobre la pared en las que se lee "Refugio de la noble casta". Finalmente Draco termina y todos escuchan un sonido parecido al viento entre la copa de los árboles y sienten un ligero temblor de tierra.

\- Ya está hecho… ¿Podemos irnos ya?- dijo Draco fastidiado.

\- No seas aguafiestas dragón. Podríamos descansar un poco y revisar lo que estas regalando ¿No te parece?- Theo se había acercado al arco y oteaba la entrada cautelosamente- Puff… esto es una ruina, pero aún hay algo levantado.

\- Entren con cuidado…- Charlie se había quitado la mochila y hecho a andar tranquilamente hasta el centro del patio de lo que fuera el castillo- Luna ¿Quieres venir? Diviso algo que tal vez te puedan interesar.

Todos se acercan a Charlie con curiosidad y entran a una habitación de paredes derruidas cubiertas de musgo, en partes han quedado los ladrillos expuestos pero en otras se observan retos de pintura desvaidos. Pequeñas plantas han crecido entre las grietas del suelo de piedra y ya no quedan rastro del techo.

\- Diffindo¡- sin ningún miramiento Luna ha cortado las enredaderas que ocultan los vestigios dejando a la vista una pared cubierta de colores desvaídos que componen un inmenso mural. Se pone una curiosas gafas que emiten una luz roja y cuyos cristales son de distinto color - ¡Es una historia!... son imágenes de batallas. Hay una mesa redonda y…¡oh no! Parece que queman a alguien. Y después un grupo de niños tomados de la mano… No sé lo que significa, parece que hay más pero es lo único que se ve con más claridad. Ayúdenme a tomar algunas fotografías….

Charlie saca de la mochila una cámara y comienza a seguir las instrucciones de Luna, mientras Hermione toma notas. Draco se aleja del grupo y se sienta en una columna rota mientras fija en Hermione una mirada torva.

\- Draco ¿Por qué no…?- Theo se calla al descubrir la expresión de su amigo y de pronto se hace la luz en su cerebro y lo mira con expresión de incredulidad- ¿Es Granger? ¡Es Granger! Es por eso que no querías venir…Estabas esperando que el Ministerio la enviara…

\- ¡Baja la voz! ¿Estás loco? Conoces mis gustos ¡por favor! La comelibros no califica para nada…- dice con total arrogancia- Mírala… Despeinada, insulsa, con esa ropa de segunda…En suma común y corriente. Sin pizca de coquetería y sabelotodo… Nada atractiva. Preferiría besar un inferí…

\- Ya, me quedo claro- Theo lo mira con suspicacia- pero me parece que protestas demasiado…¿Qué hay allí? Parece una entrada.

Ambos se acercan y descubren una pequeña habitación redonda que parece no haber sido tocada por el tiempo. En las paredes hay antorchas empotradas, por lo que Theo lanza un pequeño hechizo que hace que se enciendan una a una dejando ver paredes impolutas pintadas de verde esmeralda con una escritura dorada a ras de techo "Spátium Témporis." repetida una y otra vez. El suelo, hecho de grandes losas de piedra roja totalmente lisa y brillante, le hace parecer un espejo. Una tenue luz se filtra a través del vitral redondo de una ventana circular, con la figura de un reloj de sol de un amarillo brillante que se refleja en medio de un pozo de agua clara, rodeado de pequeñas piedras redondas ciceladas con runas, ubicado al centro exacto de la habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?¡- Theo se asoma y grita- ¡Weasley! ¡Vengan aquí, rápido!

Cuando llegan los demás, se encuentran con Theo y Draco Arrodillados frente al pozo mirando atentamente el agua. Los chicos miran con ojos asombrados la extraña habitación.

\- La leyenda significa "sin tiempo" o "espacio sin tiempo". Eso explica algo por qué esta tan bien conservada, debe tener un hechizo de mantención… Y las runas…- Hermione se pone de cuclillas junto a Theo- No reconozco ninguna.

\- Es raro, refleja ese vitral, pero si cambias de ángulo, refleja arboles- dijo Luna inclinando la cabeza- ¿Reflejara el bosque de afuera?

\- Quizás se trate de un hechizo de vigilancia – Charlie acomodo la mochila en su espalda para poder acercarse un poco más- Este cuarto puede haberse usado como refugio en caso de ataque.

En ese preciso instante Draco toca suavemente con su varita a la superficie del agua y al instante comienza a surgir una tenue neblina dorada que tiene un suave olor dulzón. Charlie alcanza a pensar "Salgamos de aquí" pero de su boca no sale sonido antes de caer al suelo es un estado de sopor y ver con el rabillo del ojo como cada uno de sus compañeros toca tierra. Sus ojos se cierran y cae en un profundo sueño.

Lentamente la niebla rodea el cuerpo de cada uno de ellos y comienza a solidificarse hasta tomar una consistencia gelatinosa. Lentamente, como si fuera una ameba llevando a sus presas, arrastra los cuerpos dormidos, los sumerge en el pozo y todos desaparecen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡ Como ya saben solo pido prestados los personajes de JKR para estrujarme las neuronas un rato. Disfruten el capitulo.

Seremoon te nombro presidenta, secretaria, tesorera y directora de mi club de fans, todo eso porque eres la única. Saludos mi niña y que disfrutes.

Capitulo Dos

Charlie fue el primero en despertar y se incorporó algo desorientado topándose con Luna, aun dormida, tendida de espaldas a su lado. A su alrededor no había más que un claro rodeado del bosque espeso por donde habían llegado.

\- Luna…Despierta, Luna- dijo dándole suaves golpecitos en sus mejillas- No sé dónde estamos. Ayúdame a despertar a los otros.

\- Estamos en el mismo lugar, lo sé porque esa montaña se parece a la nariz del Profesor Snape- dijo Luna restregándose los ojos - ¿Dónde están las ruinas?

\- No lo sé, quizás Malfoy activo un hechizo de invisibilidad o la niebla las desvaneció. De todas formas es mejor que nos vayamos ¿Cómo estás?- Charlie se había acercado a Hermione que se desperezaba sentada sobre la hierba.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza. Es mejor que volvamos… Theo ¿Estas bien?- le dijo al chico que en ese momento estaba ayudando a Draco a ponerse de pie- Yo bien pero Draco esta adormilado aun, ayúdame a hacerlo caminar para que se recupere.

\- Déjame Nott, solo estoy un poco mareado. – Draco se suelta y camina un poco vacilante acercándose a Charlie, Hermione y Luna- ¿Nos vamos de una vez?

Charlie está mirando al cielo con ojos desorbitados y escuchan un rugido aterrador.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Al bosque, CORRAN YA!

Agarra a Malfoy con una mano y a Luna con la otra y corre a todo lo que dan sus piernas, seguido por Nott y Hermione quienes van tras el con sus varitas desenfundadas. Al amparo de los arboles los suelta y les obliga a esconderse entre los matorrales, por señas les indica que se pongan las capas de camuflaje y guarden silencio.

Con un brillo salvaje iluminando sus ojos azules y el capuchón de su capa cubriendo totalmente su brillante cabeza pelirroja, Charlie Weasley repta hasta ubicarse tras un tronco caído y comienza a sacar fotografías del enorme dragón que acaba de aterrizar en el claro y bufa frustrado por haber perdido a sus presas. La gigantesca criatura se para en dos patas y despliega sus enormes alas negras bordeadas de rojo y las púas de su cola relumbran al sol con un brillo dorado, mientras rasca el suelo con sus poderosas garras traseras. Emite un chillido que hace que todos cierren los ojos y se tapen los oídos. Con un potente coletazo final y una feroz llamarada al cielo emprende el vuelo hasta perderse en las montañas. Charlie, sonriente y rojo de emoción, voltea a ver las caras blancas de pavor de sus compañeros con excepción de Luna quien tiene los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Corre hacia Charlie y se le tira a los brazos.

\- ¡Yo sabía que aún quedaban!¡Es hermoso!- Luna llora de emoción abrazada a Charlie mientras el resto del grupo los mira sin entender.

\- ¡Era un Colacuerno de Hibernia! Se supone que están extintos desde hace más de trescientos años. Este es un avistamiento histórico- les explica Charlie con la voz temblorosa de emoción- ¡Y logre fotografiarlo!

\- Perdón por interrumpir este glorioso momento en que hacen un aporte trascendental a la ciencia pero ¿Podemos irnos ante de que regrese la lagartija gigante voladora?- la voz de Draco destila sarcasmo.

\- ¿Es obligatorio que seas siempre tan maleducado y desagradable Malfoy?- los ojos de Hermione brillan de enojo- ¿Es necesario que seas tan inmaduro y egocéntrico?

\- Dímelo tú. Para eso eres una insufrible sabelotodo- La mueca burlona de Malfoy logro sacar a Hermione de sus casillas y tomando la varita le apunto directo a la cara- ¿Qué vas a hacer Granger? ¿Matarme… torturarme? Volvamos al claro para un duelo, quizás tenga suerte y la lagartija logre almorzar.

\- ¡Suficiente Malfoy! – Charlie se interpuso entre los dos- No perdamos tiempo y pongámonos en camino. Quedan pocas horas de luz y una larga caminata. Hermione ve con Nott, Malfoy y Luna conmigo. ¡Andando!

A medida que avanzaban Charlie se veía cada vez más preocupado y cada cierto tiempo verificaba su varita que apuntaba a una dirección definida rumbo a las montañas y al refugio. Todos caminaban en silencio, sus pasos amortiguados por una espesa capa de hojas que crujían suavemente y el único sonido a su alrededor era el canto triste de algunos pájaros. Un pálido sol se filtraba entre los huecos de los arboles proyectando haces de luz que iluminaba la vegetación dándole un verde brillante

Luna caminaba junto a Charlie, recogiendo moras silvestres y sacando algunas raíces, guardando todo cuidadosamente en su mochila. Incluso llenó de agua una botella al pasar cerca de un arroyo.

\- Tú también lo notas ¿Verdad Charlie?- Le dijo Luna en un susurro- Parece que no fuera el mismo bosque…

\- Es el mismo Luna, es solo que nos alejamos del sendero y esta parte es menos oscura y la vegetación se ve diferente, es todo. Ya debemos estar por llegar a la colina, aunque creo que nos hemos desviado un poco. De todas formas el encantamiento brújula funciona perfectamente.- Aun tratando de tranquilizarla Charlie se veía nervioso- debe ser una parte un poco más joven del bosque. Los arboles no son tan altos y son menos tupidos y las raíces no están tan enredadas y se perciben otros detalles.

\- ¡Weasley!... ¿Qué es eso que hay allí? Algo brilla en ese matorral- Theo se separó del grupo seguido de cerca por Draco. Antes de que el resto pudiera alcanzarlos se percataron que ambos chicos venían de vuelta- Creo que debieran ver lo que hay allí….

Cuando se acercan, se encuentran con el cadáver ya convertido en un esqueleto de huesos amarillentos, el cuerpo viste una cota de malla herrumbrosa y esta semisentado con el torso apoyado en un árbol, retenido por algunas enredaderas que han crecido a su alrededor. La tela de su ropa ya está hecha jirones y solo se conservan un poco mejor unas altas botas de cuero, de las que emergen huesos amarillentos con trozos de piel acartonada pegados en algunas zonas. y el cinturón con una hebilla de bronce de donde cuelga una larga espada también oxidada. El reflejo que llamó la atención de Theo proviene del agua acumulada en el casco tirado a un costado del cadáver, junto a un carcaj destruido y un puñado de flechas que se deshacían al tocarlas quedando solo las agudas puntas de hierro oxidadas. Lo único que se conserva en mejores condiciones, es un arco largo hecho de madera de tejo con restos de fibras adheridas a sus puntas, donde una vez estuvo la cuerda de tensar.

\- ¿Deberíamos sepultarlo?- pregunta Hermione al resto del grupo que permanece haciendo un corro alrededor del esqueleto.

Sin decir palabra Draco utiliza su varita para hacer un hoyo poco profundo en la tierra y levitar suavemente el cuerpo. En cuanto el esqueleto empezó a flotar fue evidente la causa de su muerte. Un feroz tajo rompía en dos el lado izquierdo de la cota de malla, fracturando las costillas. Con un movimiento de varita lo cubrió formando la sepultura. Luna hizo un pequeño ramillete con flores silvestres y lo dejo encima de la tumba.

\- Pobre. Debió ser un soldado que abandonaron a su suerte- dijo Luna mientras trasladaba una piedra redonda con su varita para marcar el lugar.

\- No creo que le importe que me lleve esto- Draco se adelanta en retomar el camino llevando en su mano el arco largo recién encontrado- ¡No me mires así Granger! No es para mí, lo voy a entregar al Departamento de Misterios.

El resto del camino lo hacen en silencio. El recuerdo del macabro hallazgo los ha dejado taciturnos. Instintivamente Hermione y Luna se han puesto al lado de Charlie, dejando a Draco y Theo caminar detrás.

Finalmente llegan al claro que marca el inicio del bosque y divisan la colina en donde se encuentra el refugio.

\- Justo a tiempo… Se acerca una tormenta- Charlie aprieta el paso para llegar pronto al refugio, mientras sobre ellos el cielo toma un color grisáceo y se ve claramente el avance de una masa nubarrones negros – Apresúrense…

Logran subir la colina con dificultad, mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia empiezan a empaparlos, pero al llegar a la cima notan desconcertados que no hay ninguna construcción.

\- ¡pero que dem…!- Charlie Weasley se queda de una pieza y frenéticamente revisa su varita- ¡Es aquí!

\- ¡Eres un imbécil Weasly¡!Estamos PERDIDOS¡- Draco tira su mochila al piso con gesto de frustración.

\- ¡Cállate Malfoy! El refugio debería estar aquí. Hoy mismo me senté en esta roca mientras los esperaba.- Charlie no se convence y lanza algunos hechizos hacia donde debiera estar la cabaña con la esperanza que reboten en sus paredes, pero los haces de luces de los hechizos continúan su trayectoria hasta desvanecerse naturalmente.- ¡NADA¡ ¡NI RASTRO¡

En ese momento los interrumpe el sonido de un trueno y un verdadero diluvio cae sobre sus cabezas. A gritos Charlie les indica que lo sigan y todos corren ladera abajo iluminados fugazmente por los truenos, hasta llegar a una pequeña depresión en donde se guarecen en una cueva rocosa. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se quitan las capas y comienzan a secarse un poco con el aire tibio invocado por sus varitas. Charlie enciende un fuego a la entrada de la cueva que crea figuras fantasmagóricas con el juego de sombras que se proyecta en la pared del fondo.

Luna se saca los zapatos que pone junto a la fogata e improvisa una especie de tendedero en donde va dejando sus prendas hasta quedar cubierta solo con la larga túnica de lana cuidadosamente cerrada desde el cuello a los pies "Es mas cómodo así " y se instala en el suelo sentada como un indio.

\- Y bien…¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora? Estamos en mitad de la nada, empapados, tengo hambre y creo que estoy incubando una pulmonía- Draco de pie en el centro de la caverna, miraba uno a uno con ojos furiosos.

\- Podrías empezar por sacarte la ropa…- Luna estaba abstraída tratando de coger agua de lluvia en un cuenco sin mojarse.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! Convocare a mi elfina y me largo de aquí. – Draco exasperado trataba inútilmente de dibujar algún tipo de figura con el humo de su varita, pero este se borraba sin terminar el diseño- ¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta cosa?...

\- Prueba con otro hechizo…- Theo lo miraba preocupado. Malfoy la verifico agrandando y empequeñeciendo las llamas de la fogata y secando su propia ropa con ráfagas de aire tibio. Finalmente trato nuevamente de convocar la llamada para su elfina pero esta vez ni siquiera logro hacer brotar humo- No es la varita la que falla. Al parecer no podemos pedir auxilio…

Consternado, Charlie prueba enviar un mensaje con su propia varita sin ningún resultado.

\- Cálmense los dos… Debe haber algún tipo de interferencia que impide estos hechizos para comunicarnos. No es necesario asustar a las chicas... - Hermione y Luna no parecían preocuparse por ellos. Luna estaba ocupada lavando sus moras y Hermione estaba abstraída con la vista fija en el fuego - No podemos continuar con esta tormenta, acamparemos aquí y mañana continuaremos camino al pueblo más cercano. Desde allí podremos aparecernos hasta el Ministerio o usar la Red Flú. Mientras tanto comamos algo. Tengo pan, queso y jugo de calabaza. Después haremos algunas guardias, en este sector hay lobos y otros animales. No quiero que se apague esa fogata durante la noche.

Comieron en silencio. Luego Charlie dijo "Engorgio" y modificó su capa de camuflaje hasta dejarla tan gruesa como un saco de dormir, cosa que el resto imitó agradecido. "Bien… Tres turnos de guardia ¿Lo hacemos por sorteo?". Hermione haciéndose cargo de la situación lanzo toda suerte de hechizos repelentes y protectores desde el interior de la caverna hacia la entrada.

El primer turno tocó a Draco por lo que se sentó a la entrada de la cueva. El resto se organizó de manera de caber todos acostados respetando cada uno su espacio, cosa nada fácil pues la cueva era muy pequeña. Theo y Luna se quedaron dormidos nada más poner la cabeza en la mochila que les servía de almohada. "Nox", con una floritura de su varita, Charlie alejo la luz que provenía de la fogata con lo que la cueva quedo casi a oscuras. "Mufliato" Hermione se había acercado a él hasta quedar recostada en su brazo.

\- ¿Estas despierto? He estado pensando… Sé que es una idea rara pero quizás este no sea el mismo sitio desde el que partimos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hay diferencias sutiles. Tú lo notaste en el bosque… Además de las ruinas que desaparecen, la cabaña también, encuentras un dragón extinto y ese esqueleto en el bosque… Da que pensar, no es normal. ¿Y si fuera una especie de realidad paralela?

\- Debe haber una explicación más lógica que esa Hermione. Estas leyendo mucha literatura muggle ¿Ciencia ficción se llama?- Charlie suspira con cansancio, ya se le cierran solos los ojos- Duerme un poco. Mañana llegaremos al pueblo y daremos cuenta de todo.

Draco no tiene sueño, permanece sentado vigilante con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la caverna y los ojos fijos en la penumbra más allá de la luz del fuego, en donde la tormenta comienza a disiparse poco a poco.

Nunca pensó que le afectaría tanto encontrarse frente a Hermione una vez más y darse cuenta que no queda ni un rastro de ternura para él en su mirada. Theo, maldito cabrón inteligente, pudo adivinar que pospuso ese maldito viaje hasta que el ministerio la enviara a ella y tener una oportunidad de encontrarse, casi como una casualidad. "Iluso" el rencor en su mirada se hizo patente desde el mismo momento en que lo vio llegar.

Lo que no se explica es porque aceptó hacer ese viaje si, después de todo, el Departamento de Regulación de Ley Mágica tiene decenas de magos y brujas igualmente calificadas y algunas más que dispuestas de pasar unas horas y hasta unos días en su compañía. Esa idea le saca una sonrisa sarcástica, "Pobre niño rico. Tan solitario…"

Un leve rumor llama su atención y logra divisar una silueta menuda que se acerca a la comadreja mayor hasta quedar tendida a su lado y una garra invisible le aprieta el estómago cuando se da cuenta que es Hermione quien ha apoyado la cabeza en el brazo del joven pelirrojo y hablan en susurros algo que no logra entender y luego ella se acurruca y se duerme a su lado.

Siente que la garganta se le desborda de algo amargo "Esa era la idea. Demostrar que siguió con su vida. Si tienes algo con Weasley es porque no tienes nada de vergüenza o quizás tienes debilidad por las comadrejas pobretonas…" No pudo continuar con su discurso mental teñido de rencor, hace tiempo que ha perdido la habilidad de insultarla.

Nunca le ha gustado dejar las cosas a medias, pero la muy cabr… Hermione no le dio oportunidad de explicar nada. El maldito anuncio del compromiso fue publicado por su madre como último recurso de engancharlo. ¡Estaba furioso con ella! "Debes decidirte Draco. Esa chica es tu oportunidad de tener una vida normal… Y es de una familia excelente. Además está loca por ti" "NO MADRE… deja de meter ideas locas en la cabeza de esa mujer. Yo no voy a casarme con ella. ¡Esta es tu maldita idea! ¡No sigas insistiendo, me importa un carajo lo que tú quieras!".

Y después esa maldita loca desquiciada "Astoria no voy a casarme contigo. ¡Entiéndelo por favor!..." "¿Tienes muchas ganas de volver a Azkabán?... Soy una excelente actriz Draco…. "Ex mortifago ataca a la hija de una prominente familia"... No Draco, no me interesa que me ames siempre y cuando estés conmigo." La mirada siniestra de Astoria termino de convencerlo de encontrarse entre la espada y la pared. No dudo ni un momento que esa gata despechada era capaz de todo, demasiado acostumbrada a salirse con la suya y a pulverizar al que se le opone.

Su desesperación llego al límite cuando va en busca de Hermione y se encuentra con el departamento vacío. Deja de lado toda precaución y la busca en el Ministerio "No sr. Malfoy, la Srta. Granger ya no trabaja aquí. No, no estoy autorizada a dar su ubicación" Le dice la que fue su secretaria con los ojos brillando de curiosidad que le provocan impulsos de borrarle la sonrisa a bofetadas.

Después todo pasa a segundo plano, con la muerte de sus padres y con el odio quemándole las entrañas ya no tiene tiempo de pensar en nada más. El único detalle que no pasa por alto es terminar de una vez por todas con la persecución de Astoria "¡Déjame tranquilo Astoria! O te aseguro como que me llamo Draco Malfoy que voy lograr que ese desquiciado que mato a mis padres te haga picadillo a ti también"

Trabaja con los aurores, con todos menos Potter, no duerme, no come, su vida se transforma en un remolino de pistas que estudiar, se ofrece de carnada viva para el mortífago, pasa meses siguiéndole el rastro hasta que una noche lo encuentra.

La lucha es cruenta, los haces de los hechizos destrozan las paredes del callejón y en un golpe de suerte lo golpea en la muñeca y logra desarmarlo. Aún recuerda la expresión de terror en los ojos de Dolohov esperando un Avada Kedavra o algo peor que la muerte. El mortífago se encoge junto a un basurero, babea de miedo y ni siquiera es capaz de suplicar clemencia. Por la cabeza de Draco desfilan imágenes de muerte y tortura. El recuerdo de la última vez que vio a su madre colgaba por las muñecas del techo del salón con cortes en su rostro y la palabra "traidora" grabada a cuchillo en su pecho se superpone a las otras imágenes mentales más antiguas de la tortura de Granger en su propia casa. Por primera vez en su vida tiembla la varita en su mano y opta por la justicia en vez de la venganza y casi contra su voluntad lanza el hechizo que avisa a los aurores que la presa está atrapada.

Después de eso todo es un torbellino y siente que su mente se quiebra de dolor y se convence que si Hermione no apareció cuando más la necesitaba, ya no vale la pena que regrese. Decide marcharse lejos y comenzar de nuevo cortando todos los vínculos con su pasado. A la única persona que permite entrar en su vida es a Theo Nott, quien termina convirtiéndose en su "hermano".

Y hoy, después de evitar sistemáticamente resolverlo, lo único que queda pendiente es Granger. No sabe realmente que es lo que espera conseguir, quizás solo sacársela de la cabeza, pues si bien han pasado ocho años de alejamiento, no hay un día de su vida en que no haya pensado en ella aunque sea solo un instante o en que no haya sentido por ella alguna emoción desde el rencor a la melancolía.

Se acerca la hora más oscura que precede al alba y reprime la tentación de cambiar sitio con Weasley, despierta a Theodore y se acomoda en su lugar. El sueño tarda en llegar, pero cuando por fin logra dormir se encuentra con una plaga de pesadillas.

¡Hey! Hora de levantarse. Apresúrense- Charlie ya está apagando el fuego y reuniendo sus cosas.

Draco siente agujetas en todo su cuerpo y Theo está en la misma condición. Definitivamente un partido de Quidditch de vez en cuando no sirve para mantenerlos en forma. Luna y Hermione ya están en pie y traen consigo más moras y unas cuantas manzanas silvestres, que junto a un poco de pan y queso constituyen sus únicas reservas.

\- Tomen, lo guarde para el desayuno- Theo saca de su mochila un termo lleno de café ya frio- si tienen algo en que servirlo.

\- Gracias Theo- Luna vierte el líquido en las botellas vacías de jugo de calabaza y lo entibia con su varita.- Me gusta mucho el café con galletas… Lástima que no tenemos.

Sin decir nada Draco le alarga dos paquetes de galletas que saca de su mochila.

\- Fantástico, con esto podemos guardar el resto de las provisiones. El camino es bastante largo y con suerte llegaremos a Wettown al anochecer. Caminaremos en línea recta hasta encontrarnos con un pequeño desfiladero y seguimos camino rio abajo hasta dar con el poblado. Imposible perderse pues es justamente donde el rio se bifurca.- Charlie dio un trago a su café - He estado vigilando desde el amanecer y no he visto ningún dragón sobrevolando esta zona, pero no está de más ponernos las capas de camuflaje.

\- O sea que este desastre va a servir para que hagamos un recorrido turístico- Draco destilaba mal humor motivado por el dolor de sus músculos y por la perspectiva de volver a caminar un día completo- ¡Bravo Weasel! No se me hubiera ocurrido nada mejor…

\- Lo siento Malfoy, no se me ocurre otra alternativa- dijo Charlie con calma.

\- ¡A mí sí!- Hermione se había acerca do a Draco con los ojos brillando peligrosamente- ¿Por qué no nos esperas sentadito aquí? Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro: nos libramos de tu asquerosa presencia y avanzamos más rápido. ¡Además puede que tengamos suerte y no volvamos a encontrarte! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta esa alternativa?

\- No te metas donde no te llaman Granger.

\- Yo vine por trabajo Malfoy. ¡No estoy dispuesta a hacer de niñera a un chiquillo malcriado que no ha terminado de madurar!.

Draco se había incorporado de un salto hasta quedar casi nariz con nariz con Hermione, cegado por la ira.

\- ¡Si tanto te molesto no debieras haberte ofrecido para venir Granger! ¿O esperabas encontrar algo más? ¡¿Algo que no aparece en los libros y que te haga sentir que no eres una solterona amargada y frustrada?!

Charlie se interpuso entre los dos sorprendido por el resentimiento y la violencia con que actuaban entre ellos "¡Ya basta! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¡Actúen como personas civilizadas!" Hermione, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los dientes apretados de rabia emprendió el camino seguida por Luna.

Un par de movimientos estratégicos por parte de Charlie y Draco se encontró aprisionado contra la pared de la cueva y una varita clavada en la garganta.

\- Vuelves a insultar a Hermione y tendrás que encontrar tú solo el camino de vuelta ¡ENTENDIDO!- Charlie estaba rojo de furia y sus ojos azules echaban chispas- Nott, te hago responsable de controlarlo. No quiero ni un solo problema de aquí hasta que lleguemos al pueblo.

\- No te preocupes. No habrá más problemas ¿Verdad Draco?

Sin responder, Draco se soltó del agarre de Charlie de un leve empujón, tomo su mochila y echó a andar en silencio.

La mañana transcurre en silencio y a paso de marcha. Las cinco figuras apenas visibles dentro del paisaje se desplazan con rapidez. Ya encontraron el desfiladero y avanzan siguiendo el curso del caudal rio abajo. El agreste camino dificulta un poco su marcha y a primera hora de la tarde deciden tomar un descanso y comer algo.

¿Huelen a humo?- Luna ha dejado de comer para levantarse de su lugar y olfatear el aire con expresión de animalito silvestre.- Creo que viene desde la otra orilla…

Alarmados comenzaron a correr por la orilla siguiendo a Luna que llevaba la delantera hasta que, más allá de los árboles, divisaron una planicie lejana con un camino de piedra y a un costado de la berma la silueta cubierta en llamas de algo parecido a una caja con ruedas, que despedía una gruesa columna de humo negro.

\- Parece una jaula…- Charly trataba de enfocar la escena a través de los omniculares- No distingo bien, está demasiado lejos.

\- No es una jaula- dijo una suave voz femenina a sus espaldas- Es una celda rodante o mejor dicho la tumba de una bruja.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡ Como ya saben solo pido prestados los personajes de JKR para divertirme.

Capitulo Tres

El grito de una Banshee no los habría sorprendido más. Frente a ellos se encuentra una delgada mujer mayor, de edad indefinible, con largos cabellos encanecidos, vestida con una túnica rustica de lana marrón que le cubre hasta los pies. Su rostro pálido y surcado de arrugas aún puede considerarse bello, pero lo más impresionante son sus ojos de un profundo y brillante color turquesa. Se acerca a ellos haciendo tintinear los brazaletes de bronce que rodean sus muñecas y tobillos y los inspecciona mirando a cada uno fijamente a la cara. "Síganme" y echa a andar en dirección al bosque.

Cuando el bosque se ha hecho más espeso llegan a una pequeña elevación del terreno con una entrada disimulada por matorrales. La mujer otea alrededor en silencio y al parecer escucha algo que ellos no logran percibir pues les apremia por señas que se apresuren. Una vez dentro, la mujer susurra unas palabras y un entramado de raíces sella la entrada.

Se encuentran en un domo excavado bajo tierra que al parecer sirve de hogar a la extraña mujer que los guio hasta allí. El piso es de tierra apisonada y en su mayoría se encuentra cubierto de paja. En un rincón se divisa un camastro, cerca de la chimenea encendida en donde cuelga un caldero de hierro negro que despide un apetitoso olor a carne guisada que se funde con el olor de los gruesos manojos de hierbas colgadas del techo puestas a secar. "Siéntense allí" y les señala una mesa redondeada hecha de un tronco de árbol partido en dos con una banqueta a cada lado hechas con la misma madera rustica y sin pulir, el centro de la mesa esta abarrotado de frascos con líquidos de colores extraños en donde flotan objetos indistinguibles. En otro rincón, un baúl de cuero a medio cerrar deja entrever un revoltijo de ropas y un telar teje por si solo lo que parece una pieza de lana. Al fondo se observa el inicio de un túnel en penumbras y a su lado otra entrada, cerrada con una reja hecha de ramas, en donde se divisan una gallina y una cabra.

La mujer acerca un candelabro a la mesa e inmediatamente el aire se impregna de un suave olor a miel, le sirve a cada uno un cuenco con el guiso del caldero y pone una jarra de leche con sus vasos.

\- Coman con cuidado, está caliente- La mujer se sienta junto a ellos y los observa como cada uno toma tímidamente una bocanada de comida- Bien, ya sé que no son de por aquí. Conozco a todos los magos y brujas de los alrededores y cada vez quedamos menos ¿Quiénes son y que hacen en mi bosque?.

\- Ehr…Su bosque?- Charlie miraba a la mujer confundido. Hermione le piso el pie y tomo la palabra.

\- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y venimos de Londres. Solo buscamos un pueblo llamado Wettown para poder regresar. ¿Puede decirnos dónde estamos?

\- ¿Londres? ¿Wettown?, lo siento. No conozco esos lugares. Este es el Bosque de Wulfgar marca la frontera entre Northumbria y Caledonia al norte del gran muro.

La cara de los chicos era de puro estupor. Un hilo helado recorrió la espalda de Hermione a medida que procesaba la información y una terrible sospecha se instalaba en su mente.

\- ¿Puede decirme en que año estamos?- pregunto con voz temblorosa

\- No lo sé con seguridad…- la mujer frunció el entrecejo como haciendo memoria- deben haber pasado unos sesenta inviernos desde la muerte de mi abuela, eso fue después de que se marcharon los romanos…

De pronto un cuervo negro y muy gordo salió del túnel aleteando algo despistado por la repentina claridad y se posó en la cabecera de la mesa.

\- Llegó Edris, trae noticias- dijo levantándose apresuradamente con el cuervo graznando a su alrededor- voy a prender las antorchas del túnel. Quédense aquí y terminen de comer. No salgan… Es peligroso.

Todas las caras se vuelven hacia Hermione quien esta blanca como un papel y totalmente abstraída.

\- Granger…- Theo le toca suavemente la mano- ¿Esa mujer está loca? ¿Sabes de que está hablando?

\- Retrocedimos en el tiempo…- Hermione parece a punto de vomitar- Estamos en el año 500 o 600 según recuerdo de mis clases de historia. ¿QUE VAMOS A HACER? ¿COMO VAMOS A VOLVER?

\- ¡De que estas hablando Granger! ¡Eso es imposible!- Theo la ha tomado de los hombros y la remece suavemente para hacerla reaccionar. El resto de los chicos se ha quedado paralizado en su asiento.

\- Todo concuerda… Northumbria es el nombre de la zona de Inglaterra y a Escocia se le llamaba Caledonia… El muro del que habla debe ser el muro de Adriano. Este es el mismo lugar en el que estábamos pero 1500 años en el pasado. Las ropa de la mujer... el dragón... el esqueleto y esa pobre que quemaron en el camino…-Hermione seguía ensimismada hablando en un susurro con el pánico pintado en su rostro- Estamos en un periodo plagado de guerras y pestes…

\- Hermione tiene razón- Luna mira a todos y habla calmadamente- El bosque es distinto, esta hablando… puedo escuchar sus susurros, pero no entiendo lo que dice.

\- Okay, supongamos que estas dos chifladas tienen razón ¿Cómo volvemos?- Draco se nota asustado bajo su tono de arrogancia- debe haber una forma ¿o no?

Se hizo un pesado silencio, roto solo por tamborileo de los dedos de Draco sobre la mesa. Luna lo acallo poniendo su mano sobre la de él con lo que se ganó una mirada furiosa por parte del chico. En ese momento el sonido de pasos de animal precedieron a la aparición de un lobo negro a la entrada del túnel. Del doble del tamaño normal, la enorme bestia los inspecciona con sus ojos ambarinos emitiendo un gruñido. Charlie saco su varita expectante ante un ataque, pero el lobo con una última mirada se dio media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad. Casi al instante apareció la mujer seguida de un hombre joven de aspecto salvaje, de cabello largo y negro, vestido con burdos pantalones de cuero, una túnica corta y una larga capa negra. Sin mucha ceremonia el hombre se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer un trozo de pan, mientras la mujer le servía un cuenco con comida y se sentaba a la cabecera con aire solemne-

\- Bien, ahora ya estamos todos Debo decirles que Edris viene siguiéndolos desde esta mañana y ya conozco sus nombres. El mío es Cassandra y soy vidente… y una bruja como ustedes.- Hermione dio un bufido ahogado - Eres muy inteligente pero la sabiduría requiere ver más allá de lo evidente.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, meditando lo que debía decir y luego continúo con voz solemne

\- Las voces del bosque se han acallado por la maldad de los humanos, la naturaleza sufre, las criaturas mágicas son víctimas inocentes de la destrucción. Magos y no mágicos por igual se han visto envueltos en guerras para perpetuar en el poder a hombres ambiciosos a quienes no conocen y ni siquiera han visto de cerca y no entienden que con eso se destruyen a sí mismos, nada bueno ha sucedido y tiempos peores se avecinan para los que son como nosotros. Creo saber de dónde vienen ustedes y porque están aquí, necesitamos de su ayuda y fueron enviados a nosotros para salvar a los inocentes y darnos una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

\- Espere un momento… No entiendo lo que quiere decir. ¿Usted nos trajo aquí?- Charlie reflejaba los sentimientos del grupo- ¿En que podríamos ayudar? No sabemos nada de lo que ocurre aquí, usted misma lo dijo, somos forasteros…

\- ¡Te dije que no lo harían Cassandra!- la voz ronca de Edris interrumpió el discurso.

\- Cálmate Edris. Solo podrán decidir cuándo entiendan…

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamo Charlie exasperado

-¡No menciones ese nombre en esta casa!- El cambio en Cassandra fue evidente- No vuelvas a mencionar al hombre que desato la guerra y que le rompió el corazón a mi abuela.

\- ¿Usted es nieta de Morgana?- pregunto Theo con los ojos como platos.

\- Mi nombre es Cassandra le Fay y si, Morgana era mi abuela. La última gran hechicera, la última hija de la naturaleza. Casilda, mi madre, no heredo sus poderes y yo… es poco lo que puedo hacer con una varita. ¡Es por eso que debemos preservarnos sino la magia se extinguirá! Ahora mismo solo hay unos pocos de nosotros diseminados en pequeños pueblos devastados por la guerra y el hambre. Nos culpan de las calamidades y tenemos que esconder nuestros dones a riesgo de ser apresados y muertos. – Los ojos de Cassandra se nublan como si estuviera viendo más allá de las paredes que los rodean- Hay un pequeño valle alejado entre las montañas en donde ya se han refugiado algunas familias, pero necesitamos ayuda para salvar a los chicos que han quedado sin familia. ¡Cuéntales Edris!

Durante todo ese tiempo Edris ha permanecido absorto y silencioso. Le dirige una mirada hosca al grupo y comienza a hablar de mala gana.

\- El carro que vieron quemarse transportaba a una mujer llamada Kara. Era una bruja como nosotros y su único pecado fue dejar que sus vecinos la descubrieran madurando las verduras de su huerto con un hechizo. Kara era viuda con tres hijos pequeños y no quería que los chiquillos lloraran de hambre.- hizo una pausa y continuo con amargura- ahora está muerta y sus hijos apresados en una celda junto a otros niños en la misma situación a la espera que se decida qué hacer con ellos. Pasando hambre y frio, pero sobretodo soledad…

En silencio dejaron penetrar en su mente el horror del relato, hasta que Draco los sorprendió a todos.

\- Está bien. Yo me apunto. ¿Alguien más?- dijo mirando a su alrededor - ¡Que! Si ya estamos aquí no sacamos nada con seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Mientras antes terminemos con esto mejor para todos.

\- Voy contigo- Theo lo miraba con una sonrisa socarrona

\- Y yo. ¿Hermione? ¿Luna?- ambas chicas asintieron. Luna tenía los ojos llorosos de emoción, su debilidad eran los niños- Y bien… ¿Cuál es el plan.

\- Por ahora ir a cazar. Nos acercaremos al pueblo para que conozcan el territorio y algo se nos ocurrirá.- Edris se levantó y tomo de un rincón un pequeño morral- Los hombres vienen conmigo. Las mujeres se quedan aquí.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero Cassandra la callo con una sonrisa que significaba "Hombres…".

Una vez que quedaron solas, Hermione trato de satisfacer su curiosidad.

\- Ehrrr… señora…¿Podría contarnos la historia de su abuela? De dónde venimos hay versiones distintas….

\- Llámame Cassandra, Hermione. Y no… Más tarde hablaremos de ella, ahora tenemos mucho que hacer para que estén cómodos aquí.- Dijo levantándose y recogiendo la mesa- ¿saben hacer hechizos domésticos?

A media tarde ya estaban instalados. Limpiaron y separaron en dos la gruta interior en donde vivían los animales, apilaron paja para hacer los lechos, hicieron túnicas de lana basta para todos "Llamaran la atención con esa ropa", transformaron las capas de camuflaje en tejido de lanas y piel de animal. Limpiaron las telarañas del túnel y Hermione descubrió dos grutas más en su interior, una que era usada para guardar alimentos, telas, cerveza y vino y en la segunda hicieron un nuevo corral para las dos cabras y la gallina.

"Síganme, nos merecemos un premio", la mujer tomo una botella de vino y tres vasos. Lleven sus vestidos nuevos" y con precaución se encamino por el túnel hasta una bifurcación por la que salió al exterior en algún lugar más profundo del bosque. Caminaron un par de metros y se encontraron frente a una poza poco profunda oculta por un denso follaje. Casandra recogió algunas raíces y pétalos de flores las que machaco en un cuenco de madera hasta obtener espuma que vertió en la poza de agua termal. Tomo su varita, una rama de forma curiosa sin adornos y sin pulir, y agito las aguas hasta que toda la superficie estuvo cubierta de espuma. Sin miramientos se quitó la túnica quedando con un camisón delgado y se metió al agua. "Vengan. Hay sitio suficiente para todas".

Luna y Hermione entraron al agua vestidas con ropa interior y camisetas de algodón, que la mujer examino con curiosidad.

Bien, brindemos por este descanso- dijo sirviéndoles un vaso de vino color ambarino, dulce y helado- y ahora les puedo contar la historia de mi abuela.

Casandra acomodo la espalda en la orilla de la poza y comenzó a hablar con la mirada perdida en la copa de los árboles que la rodeaban. "mi abuela Morgana nació en mitad de la primavera en el lugar más recóndito de este bosque. Era hija de una bruja joven y un mago muy anciano, que murió el día de su nacimiento. Un día un cazador mato a su madre, cuando ésta estaba transformada en cierva. La criatura podría haber muerto sola en el bosque pero la naturaleza guio al cazador hasta encontrarla durmiendo entre las raíces de un árbol. El cazador, Gorlois duque de Cornualles, sobrecogido por el hallazgo le llevo al bebe a su joven esposa y ambos la criaron como su hija.

En ese tiempo, un joven mago llamado Merlín, se introdujo en la corte del Rey Uther Pendragón y logro ganarse un puesto de honor a su favor. Uther estaba en guerra con el Duque de Gorlois y lo que es peor codiciaba a la esposa del duque, Igraine.

Merlín estaba al tanto de todo y prometio a Uther entregarle a Igraine a cambio de transformarse en su consejero. Y así fue que una noche ambos hombres se enfrentaron en batalla y Uther dio muerte a Gorlois. Luego Merlín, mediante una oscura poción, transfiguro a Uther Pendragón en el duque para que pudiera yacer con Igraine y después desposarse con ella, con la promesa de entregarle al hijo que fuera concebido.

Esa noche la duquesa concibió un hijo que, meses después, fue entregado a Merlín quien a su vez lo entrego a un caballero de la corte para que lo cuidara."

"Ese era el Rey Arturo" La interrupción de Hermione tomo por sorpresa a la mujer quien solo sonrió y continuó relatando. "Bien, nos saltaremos esa parte ya que la conocen"

"Con la muerte de Igraine y Uther Pendragón y el reino sin heredero comenzaron las batallas por el poder. Con lo que no contaban fue con la astucia de Merlín que maquino todo para continuar en el poder a través de una marioneta muy especial: el joven Arturo.

Cuando Morgana y Arturo eran adolescentes, se encontraron por primera vez en un torneo, se vieron desde lejos y quedaron profundamente enamorados. Al poco tiempo de amarse como hombre y mujer y con el corazón latiendo por esta nueva emoción, el joven Arturo realizo la mayor hazaña… sacar la espada de la piedra y transformarse en rey.

La ambición de Merlín era inconmensurable. Quería solo un gran reino que llegara de costa a costa y desde las montañas heladas hasta el mar. Sus intenciones eran buenas, el creía que con eso forjaría un gran imperio en donde todo sería paz. Pero se inmiscuyo en el corazón de los hombres e hizo brotar lo peor de ellos, maquino con las emociones y se olvidó de lo más importante, el corazón humano. Quizás si alguna vez Merlín hubiera amado, su comprensión de los seres humanos hubiera sido mayor y no hubiese cometido los errores que dejaron tantas y tantas víctimas. Aun así, no puedo negar que era un gran mago y su poder enorme. Con un solo giro de su varita era capaz de cambiar el rumbo de las batallas…Pero esa es otra historia.

Merlín obligo a Morgana a casarse con el rey Uriens, mintiéndole para quitarla de en medio y diciéndole que ese matrimonio era voluntad de Arturo. Morgana acato la orden, pero al poco tiempo loca de dolor se refugió sola en el bosque. Ella siempre estuvo consiente del su inmenso poder pero fue en el bosque a solas, en donde se convirtió en la más grande hechicera que el mundo ha conocido, con el poder incluso de dominar la naturaleza, provocar lluvias, galopar en el viento...

Con Morgana fuera de sus vidas, Merlín tramo la alianza que afianzaría el reino. Desposaría a Arturo con Guinevere y de esa manera uniría el Norte y el Sur de manera definitiva.

El día que Arturo conoció a Guinevere, Merlín les dio una poción de amor que los encegueció de pasión. Lástima que la primera persona a quien vio Guinevere fue a Sir Lancelot y no a Arturo. Todo eso fue una tragedia que no me gusta recordar y termina con Lancelot huyendo avergonzado y expiando culpas por su traición y Guinevere encerrada en un convento.

Morgana nunca olvido a Arturo y en una cacería volvió a encontrarlo en medio del bosque y dieron rienda suelta a su amor durante tres días y tres noches. Luego Merlín los encontró cuando, transfigurado en un águila, recorrió el bosque hasta divisar a la pareja. Se dijeron palabras terribles y terminaron separados nuevamente.

Paso el tiempo y Morgana tuvo a su hijo, Mordred quien creció odiando a Arturo. Morgana le rogo a Merlín por su hijo, quería que lo uniera a la corte como su aprendiz para aliviar el rencor del muchacho quien se resentía día a día al verse alejado de todo lo que consideraba como suyo.

Ante la negativa de Merlín, que temía desbaratar el poder del Rey Arturo llevando un bastardo a la corte, lucharon con fiereza y finalmente mi abuela lo derroto en combate. ¡Fue terrible! El resplandor de los hechizos hacia que la noche cerrada pareciera día claro. Morgana era joven y Merlín demasiado viejo y debilitado por la dura vida de cuarteles a la que se había obligado por conseguir ser la sombra gris tras del trono. Morgana rompió su varita y lo encerró para siempre en una cueva en donde murió solo y en la más absoluta oscuridad. Ese día el reino se partió en pedazos y todos los nobles y caballeros comenzaron una lucha fratricida por el poder. Arturo se vio debilitado por la ausencia de Merlín y Morgana perdió gran parte de su magia y, una vez más, se recluyo en este bosque con Mordred como única compañía.

Después de un tiempo, Morgana ya no era capaz de dominar a su hijo Mordred convertido en un adolescente iracundo. Finalmente huyo del lado de su madre para unirse a los que luchaban y entrar en batalla. Morgana hizo lo único que pudo y fue imbuir de magia su armadura para protegerlo.

En medio de la cruenta guerra, Mordred se enfrentó a su padre sin saber que con ello se enfrentaba a la única arma capaz de matarlo, la espada mágica Excalibur. Arturo, sin saber quién era el muchacho, se enfrentó a él en un duelo en medio de la sangrienta batalla. Estaba furioso con la arrogancia del joven jinete que diezmaba a sus caballeros como si estuvieran hechos de paja. Dándole una feroz estocada lo hirió de muerte y Mordred a su vez hirió a su padre con una daga emponzoñada.

Arturo, enfermo de remordimientos y angustia, pidió perdón de rodillas a Morgana por todo el desastre de sus vidas y ella, más allá del dolor, lo perdono y cuido en sus últimos días.

Un año después nació mi madre Casilda, sin una gota de magia en sus venas, ella se enamoró de un soldado herido al que cuido por un par de meses y después la abandono para seguir luchando. Mi madre me dio a luz en medio del bosque y en cuanto nací me dejo al cuidado de mi abuela y se marchó en busca del soldado. Con el tiempo supimos que murió sola siguiendo el rastro de las batallas. Nunca volví a verla.

Yo me crie con mi abuela en esa cueva en el bosque, me enseño todo lo que se y a su muerte seguí subsistiendo con la venta de pociones hasta hacerme fama de sanadora. Pero ahora la guerra y las invasiones han enloquecido de miedo a los pueblos y se desconfía de todo. Especialmente de mí que soy mujer, tengo la sabiduría antigua de sanar y puedo hacer algo de magia con este palito."

\- ¿Nunca te enamoraste?- pregunto Luna con mirada soñadora y haciendo ondas sobre la superficie del agua con sus brazos.

\- No tuve ese privilegio, pero Edris llego para hacerme compañía y ha sido como un hijo para mí. Sus padres eran no magos y la primera vez que Edris mostro su poder lo dejaron abandonado, con la creencia que estaba poseído por un espíritu maligno.- Casandra levanto la vista y alcanzo a ver las primeras estrellas entre las copas de los arboles- Se nos ha hecho tarde. Edris debe estar por llegar.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, Edris y los demás ya estaban allí. Desde el túnel era posible oler la carne asandose y escuchar las carcajadas de los chicos que estaban sentados a la mesa enfrente de grandes jarras de madera llenas de cerveza oscura.

\- Y esta es de un Bola de Fuego… Un inmenso cabron rojo todo escamas y púas. Me dio con una especie de aleta que tienen en la punta de la cola.- Charlie mostraba una larga y fina cicatriz en sus costillas.

\- Eso es un rasguño, esto si es una cicatriz. Me cogió un jabalí mientras cazaba. …- Edris mostraba su pierna con una enorme cicatriz amoratada, pero al verlas se cubrió rápidamente- Por fin llegan. Estaba por ir a buscarlas.

\- ¿No es demasiado fuerte esa cerveza?- dijo Casandra removiendo el fuego de la chimenea- Supongo que fueron al pueblo y ya saben cómo sacar a los pequeños.

\- No te enojes. Ya tenemos todo planeado y si sale bien esos chicos estarán aquí mañana. Este amigo pelirrojo tiene muy buenas ideas y los otros dos no se quedan atrás.

\- Si tú lo dices….- dijo la mujer cambiando la cerveza por jugo de calabaza- quisiera que lo tomaras con seriedad, emborracharse antes de una misión no es buena idea. Ahora cuéntenme cual es el plan.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y Charlie tomo la palabra.

\- Los seis niños están encerrados en una especie de cobertizo en la casa de Cearo, el líder del pueblo y también el más poderoso, es un muggle. Crearemos una distracción y cuando la gente esté reunida liberaremos a los niños. Todo debe ser rápido, una misión de entrar y salir. Debemos ir nosotros, a Edris lo conocen y no pueden relacionarlo con esto.

\- ¿Qué tipo de distracción?- Hermione no parecia muy convencida del plan que, segun su parecer y gracias a la cerveza, estaba lleno de lagunas.

\- Ahí es donde entran Luna y tú. Edris dice que hace bastante tiempo no llega ni una distracción al pueblo. Entraran disfrazadas de artistas ambulantes y pueden bailar o cantar Theo las ayudara con un tambor. Mientras Draco y yo sacamos a los niños.

\- Tengo una idea mejor…- Casi se escuchaba el rodar de los engranajes del cerebro de Hermione – Malfoy y Theo ayudan a Luna en la distracción. Yo puedo cambiar el aspecto de Edris, no totalmente pero si lo suficiente para que no lo reconozcan, y nos acompaña para guiarnos y para dar la voz de alerta si algo no va bien. Luna baila bien y con un pandero y un tambor podrán hacer suficiente ruido para atraer a los aldeanos y mientras tanto Charlie y yo buscamos a los niños.

\- Me gusta esa idea pero cambiemos a Weasley por Malfoy. Es mejor rastreador y para esto se requiere sigilo- Edris miraba Hermione evaluándola- Eres valiente, no muchas mujeres se arriesgan de esa manera voluntariamente.

\- Tomen esto- Cassandra les entrega a Luna y Charlie los instrumentos- Les enseñare un par de canciones fáciles y unos pasos de baile. Son diferentes a los de donde ustedes vienen.

Hermione se escabullo hacia la salida. Ya se ha hecho de noche y el bosque alrededor del refugio se ve oscuro y amenazante. El aire es frio y huele a humedad. Escucha un coro de insectos y el croar de ranas acompañado por el ulular de una lechuza. A sus espaldas se escuchan las voces de luna y Cassandra cantando acompañadas por el tambor de Charlie.

No quiere ir con Draco, pero no pudo negarse. A pesar del tiempo aun le duele verlo y eso afecta su ánimo para afrontar la misión, que puede parecer fácil pero hay miles de cosas que pueden salir mal. No tiene miedo, ha habido cosas peores, pero ¡qué mal le hace volver a encontrarse con Malfoy!

Cierra los ojos y se deja traspasar por el viento frio. No se da cuenta que se está helando hasta que siente una capa sobre sus hombros. Se voltea sobresaltada para encontrarse con los ojos de Theo que la observa con un brillo picaresco.

\- ¿Te asuste o esperabas a otra persona?

\- Solo me sorprendiste Theo.- Hermione le sonrió. Se siente cómoda con el- Estaba pensando como volveremos y no se me ocurre nada. Ni siquiera sé que o quien nos trajo aquí.

\- Eso es fácil… Draco. La niebla salió cuando toco el pozo con su varita.

\- Ese idiota… Cualquiera sabe que eso no se hace. – Hermione lo mira directo- ¿Recuerdas algo más? Yo solo recuerdo la niebla y después despertar aquí.

\- No nada mas- Theo recogió una caña del suelo y comenzó a ahuecarla y hacerle agujeros con su varita.- Y hablando de eso… ¿Cómo lo llevas?

\- A pesar de que Theo no la miraba, Hermione enrojeció violentamente y se puso a la defensiva.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Extrañas tu casa?

\- Creo que es pronto para desesperarse…

\- Cuando volvamos deberías plantearte conservar el estilo "medieval". Te ves increíble.

\- Theo ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?

\- No, no le haría eso a un amigo…

Y sacando un par de notas a su recién terminada flauta volvió al refugio, dejando a Hermione totalmente desconcertada.

….

Al día siguiente la actividad en el refugio comenzó temprano. Casandra se llevó a Luna a una de las cuevas del túnel para prepararla. Edris había reparado el arco largo y se sometió al escrutinio de Hermione quien modifico el color de su pelo y le puso una barba y cejas tupidas que ocultaban sus ojos. Convirtió en castaño el pelo de Charlie pero Draco no dejo que hiciera nada "Yo me encargo Granger" y por sí mismo cambio su pelo rubio por una melena canosa a juego con una barba desgreñada. El disfraz de Draco obligo a Hermione a ponerse a juego, por lo que oculto algunos de sus dientes y encaneció su melena y se hizo una trenza de la que escapaban mechones. Se ensucio la cara y las manos con hollín hasta tener el aspecto de anciana mendicante. Dos raídas túnicas marrones les dieron el toque final. Nadie los miraría por segunda vez.

Theo y Charlie se rieron a mandíbula batiente por el aspecto de los dos, en especial de la nueva sonrisa desdentada de Hermione.

Cuando Luna hizo su aparición todos se quedaron boquiabiertos. Era Luna pero vestida con un hermosa túnica rosa y su pelo, por una vez, peinado y cepillado hasta parecer hilos de oro, parecía flotar alrededor de su cabeza. Su sonrisa delicada y sus grandes ojos celestes completaban el cuadro. Hermione escucho a Charlie soltar el aire que había retenido desde que Luna entro al lugar.

\- Estas preciosa…

\- ¿Tú crees? Me gusta más el disfraz de Hermione, es más divertido- Aun así Luna sonrió complacida y le dedico a Hermione una sonrisa enigmática.

\- Si Weasley dejo de babear ¿Nos podemos ir?- Draco ya estaba en la entrada del túnel, sosteniendo un saco con los instrumentos- Quiero terminar esto rápido.

En silencio entraron al túnel mientras Casandra parecía orar con los ojos cerrados. Al pasar a su lado Hermione sintió algo cálido que la emociono y se le nublaron los ojos. "Es su cariño, ya te acostumbraras". Edris pasó por su lado hasta tomar la delantera. Caminaron en silencio internándose bajo tierra. En la medida que avanzaban se encendían antorchas que se iban apagando mientras se alejaban. Podían divisar las raíces de los arboles sobre sus cabezas y el aire estaba impregnado de olor a humedad y moho. Vieron un par de liebres correr a esconderse en la oscuridad siguiendo las ramificaciones del túnel principal.

Cuando parecía que ya no volverían a ver la luz del día, Edris les hizo una señal para empezar a subir. Treparon por las raíces hasta alcanzar la salida y se encontraron con un vasto campo de césped que continuaba hasta una hondonada en donde estaba ubicado el pueblo. Desde la distancia las casa de piedra y techo de paja parecían una maqueta.

\- Aquí nos separamos. Entraremos por la calle principal hasta el centro, junto al pozo. Hoy no es día de comercio por lo habrá poca gente. Casi todos mujeres, niños y ancianos. Ustedes dos den un rodeo para llegar a los niños desde el callejón, yo iré adelante para guiarlos. Eviten que los vean hacer magia- Edris hizo una señal con su mano y el enorme cuervo gordo llego a posarse en su hombro.- Este es Cuervo, les mostrara el camino si llegamos a separarnos. Bien ¡Andando!

Recorrieron el camino en silencio hasta llegar a las primeras casas y se separaron. Draco y Hermione tomaron el laberinto de callejuelas hasta la parte trasera de la casa de Cearo y esperaron apoyados en una esquina al inicio del "espectáculo". Edris se adelantó a ellos y se ubicó discretamente en otra callejuela entre la plaza y la casa de Cearo.

En cuanto se instalaron al lado del pozo, Charlie comenzó a tocar el tambor y Theo su flauta de caña. La poca gente del pueblo empezó a congregarse alrededor mirándolos con curiosidad.

"Amigos de este amable pueblo, venimos de tierras lejanas a brindarles un regalo a cambio de unas pocas monedas, una hogaza de pan o una manzana. Incluso recibo la sonrisa de las bellas señoritas" dijo Theo dirigiéndose a dos chicas sucias y famélicas, las que rieron tapándose la boca por lo que dedujo que la falta de dientes era más común de lo que pensaba. Le hizo una señal a Charlie y atacaron una melodía rápida y pegajosa a la que Luna se unió con la voz y palmeando mientras bailaba.

\- Ya comenzaron- dijo Draco escabulléndose hacia la casa de Cearo- Mierda… ¡quién es ese?

Un hombre extremadamente delgado pero elegantemente vestido acababa de salir al callejón, llevaba en la mano una fusta larga y un arco además de un carcaj lleno de flechas, del cinturón de su túnica pendía una espada con el mango enjoyado, tras el salió un adolescente llevando un caballo cogido por la brida y una capa forrada en piel colgando de su brazo. Ayudo al hombre a montar y le entrego la capa.

El hombre se volteó a mirar con desprecio a la pareja de "ancianos" que parecían descansar encogidos contra la pared. Dirigió el caballo en su dirección y con la fusta alcanzo brutalmente el hombro de Hermione, quien se helo a la vista de ese rostro cadavérico en donde los ojos intensamente negros y brillantes los miraban con asco frunciendo los delgados labios blancuzcos.

Draco se apresuró a levantarla con cuidado y mantuvo un brazo sobre sus hombros hasta que ella se recompuso, mientras levantaba el otro brazo instintivamente para protegerse. Sin una palabra el hombre dio la vuelta y se alejó al trote. Todo paso tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

"Váyanse antes de que regrese o me golpeara a mi" El adolescente estaba a su lado con el rostro desencajado de miedo. Rápidamente Draco lo apunto con su varita "Dormiens" y, arrastrndolo por los pies, oculto al adolescente tras la puerta.

\- ¿Granger, estás bien?

\- Me duele mucho, pero no creo que este quebrado- Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor- Creo que los niños están ahí.

Entre las tablas de lo que, en tiempos mejores, fue una pesebrera se asoman las caritas sucias y asustadas de tres niños de distintas edades. Ambos se acercan y Draco reprime una arcada al pasar cerca de un agujero que, por el olor que despide, sirve de letrina.

"Alohomora" Hermione abre la puerta y se encuentra con seis niños sucios, delgados y harapientos que van desde los dos años hasta los ocho. Cuatro de ellos retroceden asustados y los más pequeños duermen entre la paja sucia que les sirve de cama.

\- Vengan conmigo, los llevaremos con Cassandra.- Draco saca unos mendrugos de pan de sus bolsillos y los niños se arremolinan a su alrededor. Alcanzan a escuchar los últimos sones de la segunda canción. Les queda poco tiempo para escapar.- rápido niños, tenemos que salir de aquí en silencio.

\- Toma a la niña en brazos yo llevare al más pequeño. Y por favor ten tu varita empuñada. Ya no estamos para precauciones- Hermione lo apremia al darse cuenta de que los más pequeños hierven en fiebre.

Sigilosamente salen como pueden al callejón acarreando a los niños tras ellos, a tiempo de oír la última canción.

En la pequeña plaza, Luna baila frenéticamente y corre entre el público haciendo sonar su pandereta, mientras gira sobre sí misma. Todos los que están congregados en el lugar adquieren una mirada perdida y uno a uno caen al suelo dormidos.

Luna divisa como Draco y Hermione traen a los niños y ya se alejan en dirección al bosque a través del callejón lateral y a una señal echan a correr los cuatro también, dejando tras de sí un reguero de aldeanos dormidos.

Cuando se juntan en la planicie se sobresaltan con el sonido de un cuerno de caza y el barullo de ladridos que se acerca cada vez más.

\- Es una cacería ¡Corran al bosque! Tome cada uno un chico en brazos y avancen lo más rápido que puedan, yo detendré a los perros.- dijo Edris antes de transformarse en el enorme lobo negro.

\- Ustedes dos vengan conmigo, yo ya he lidiado con gemelos. ¡Vamos deprisa!- Tomando a dos niños en brazos Charlie comenzó a correr hasta la entrada del túnel.

\- Granger, dame al niño. Y apresúrate- Draco se posiciono junto a Hermione con cara de no admitir objeciones.

Una vez dentro del túnel dejaron a los niños mayores caminar por sí mismos, por lo menos hasta que se cansaron a mitad de camino. Draco transpiraba y resoplaba bajo su doble carga, pero no quiso soltarlos hasta que llegaron al refugio.

Casandra tenía todo preparado para recibirlos, los lavo con agua tibia y les puso ropa limpia ayudada por Luna y Hermione. Les dio pociones restauradoras mezcladas con leche de cabra y se ocupó de los pequeños bajándoles la fiebre con tisanas de hierbas-. "Pobrecitos, están muy débiles"

Finalmente llego Edris, que se había dejado ver por el pueblo para alejar sospechas.

\- Hay todo un alboroto. Buscan a los músicos que se robaron a los niños, culpan al hombre de la flauta. Saldrán esta noche con antorchas, pero no se atreven a internarse en el bosque.- Edris aún conservaba un aspecto algo lobuno que se acentuaba al comer vorazmente el trozo de carne que tenía trinchado en un cuchillo.

\- ¿Cómo hicieron para dormir a todos?- Hermione tenía el brazo en cabestrillo después que Cassandra la curara con cataplasmas de barro y hierbas.

\- ¡Oh! Eso fue idea de Cassandra- Luna se sentó también a comer- Impregno el pandero con polvos de amapola y adormidera. Cada vez que lo golpeaba las personas a mí alrededor lo absorbían.

\- Los niños están dormidos ¿Alguien me acompaña con un trago de licor de moras?- Cassandra entro a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- una noche de sueño y una buena comida y mañana podremos entregarlos a sus familias. No saben cómo les agradezco…

\- Si me disculpan, estaré fuera un rato- Draco se levantó y salió del refugio acompañado de una jarra de licor de moras.

"¿Dije algo malo?" Después de tranquilizar a Cassandra, "Déjalo, a veces necesita estar solo o se pone insoportable", continuaron conversando y celebrando hasta bien entrada la noche, buscando entre todos la forma de regresarlos. Finalmente uno a uno fueron a costarse y Hermione fue quedándose sola en la mesa con la compañía de Cassandra.

\- ¿Crees que podamos irnos alguna vez?

\- Claro que si niña, solo tenemos que encontrar como. Tengo un arcón lleno de pergaminos que puedes revisar y de seguro algo se nos ocurrirá. Voy a dormir, mañana será un largo día. ¿Por qué no le dices a Draco que entre? El aire está muy frio, no me extrañaría que empezara a nevar- Cassandra se envolvió en un chal de lana gruesa y le tendió otro a Hermione- No estés triste tú también, todo se resolverá entre ustedes dos.

\- Yo no tengo nada….- no pudo terminar pues Cassandra le hizo una seña desde su camastro y se quedó dormida al instante.

Hermione dudaba en salir, pero igualmente estaba preocupada. Fuera el viento era gélido y Draco llevaba ya mucho tiempo solo frente a la inclemencia del frio por lo que se puso el chal y se armó de valor para hablar con él.

Draco llevaba tiempo enfrentándose a sus propios sentimientos. El fustazo a Hermione lo sacaba de quicio, si no lo hubiera pillado desprevenido el cuerpo de Cearo estaría a esas horas hundido en su propia letrina.

Y por otra parte estaban los niños, no podía sacarse de la mente la expresión de sus ojos y la forma desesperada en que se había arrojado sobre los pedazos de pan, le recordaban cosas que trataba de mantener encerradas en el último rincón de su memoria pero que a veces se escapaban y revolotean emponzoñando su ánimo. Pero ¡que mierda! Ser carcelero en la Mansión Malfoy no había sido su elección precisamente y siempre trato de evitar males mayores y puso en juego su propia integridad al robar comida para los prisioneros. ¡Hasta la Lunática testifico a su favor!

Pero por mucho que racionalice su pasado, la sensación de incomodidad persiste y la única vez que se sintió a salvo de los remordimientos fue en el breve periodo junto a Hermione, ella logro ser su bálsamo contra las pesadillas hasta que lo abandono…

¡No! Él era un Malfoy, maldita sea y los Malfoy no ruegan y tampoco son abandonados, ¡si quería una explicación debió preguntar y no correr a esconderse a París…!

Y ahí en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta que su ausencia seguía doliendo y que, a pesar de todas las excusas que se diera a sí mismo, si existiera una manera de enmendar sus errores, volvería al día que fue a buscarla al Ministerio y no habría perdido tiempo emborrachándose después de enterarse de su partida, si no que hubiera buscado el primer traslador disponible y le hubiera traído de vuelta directo a una entrevista exclusiva con Rita Skeeter para cortar de raíz tanta tontería… eso en el hipotético caso que ella hubiera aceptado. Pero las cosas estaban como estaban y lo único que podía hacer era dejar de reaccionar como un patán cada vez que ella abriera la boca.

\- Malfoy- Hermione estaba parada tras él, tiritando de frio.- ¿Por qué no entras? Te vas a congelar.

Draco arregla la capa de piel negra que lo hace parecer el doble de su tamaño y tira el cigarrillo muggle al suelo.

\- Recoge esa colilla, tardan una eternidad en degradarse y no debemos dejar ni una sola huella de nuestra estancia aquí.

Sin decir palabra Draco recoge todas las colillas de cigarrillo esparcidas a su alrededor y las mete dentro de la cajetilla vacía, "Evanesco". Luego se sacude las manos y comienza a caminar hacia el refugio. Al pasar al lado de Hermione pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros "Ven, te estas congelando" e intenta acercarla a sí para abrigarla. Hermione reacciona como si la hubiera mordido una serpiente, librándose de su brazo.

\- No es necesario, estamos cerca.- Hermione se aparta de él y camina por delante como si no tolerara siquiera mirarlo.

Draco no tiene paciencia. Y aún menos tolerancia que paciencia cuando se siente rechazado. Por eso manda al carajo cualquier resolución de buena voluntad

\- No te ilusiones Granger, nunca como dos veces del mismo plato.- Le dice cuando pasa por su lado y la deja tiritando de rabia.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Los personajes son de JKR. Todo lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.

Llevaban una semana escondidos en la cueva. Cada noche Edris y Charlie salían a cazar y explorar a la espera que Cearo dejara de buscar a los niños, pero todas las noches volvían con malas noticias. Había patrullajes cerca de las salidas de los túneles que bordeaban el bosque y botes de remos se deslizaban constantemente por el rio.

Al parecer Cearo había tomado como una afrenta personal el escape y su primera víctima fue el joven caballerizo al que azoto sin piedad, atado a un poste en medio de la plaza, hasta dejarlo medio muerto y sin un centímetro de piel en la espalda. Registro casa por casa, repartiendo latigazos a diestro y siniestro, mientras gritaba amenazas con la boca llena de espumarajos que lo hacían parecer un animal rabioso.

Al poco tiempo de estar en el refugio y gracias a los cuidados de Cassandra, los niños habían recuperado su energía y curiosidad natural. Los hijos de Kara tomaron la muerte de su madre con valentía y, salvo episodios de llanto y pesadillas nocturnas, parecían recuperarse bien y estaban ansiosos de reencontrarse con sus abuelos. Los más pequeños resultaron ser hermanos, también huérfanos, serían recibidos por sus padrinos quienes no tenían hijos y podrían hacerse cargo de ellos y además del mayor de los seis rescatados, un chico delgado de unos ocho años de ojos oscuros que brillaban de inteligencia y cuyo origen era algo incierto. Llego al pueblo con un carromato de mercaderes ambulantes y lo abandonaron cuando, en un episodio de magia involuntaria, hizo explotar los frascos con falsas pociones de aceite de serpiente.

Mientras los estuvieran buscando era imposible ponerse en marcha por los caminos. La única alternativa era partir atravesando el bosque y eso era lo que harían esa mañana.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces Charlie? Este bebe parece un calamar, no puedo vestirlo- Hermione infructuosamente trataba de ponerle una túnica al niño pero cada vez que le pasaba un brazo por la manga, el escurridizo chiquillo se había sacado un zapato o había desabrochado los lazos del pantalón.

\- Es fácil, solo tienes que inmovilizarlo así y ya está- con dos rápidos movimientos la ropa estuvo en su lugar- Tengo experiencia, ayudaba a mama con Ron y Ginny. Además George tenía la costumbre de huir desnudo por el patio. Entrégaselo a Luna para que le dé de comer.

Los chicos mayores estaban tomando su desayuno alrededor de Theo quien les contaba interminables historias de su invención y se había transformado en su héroe particular al enseñarles a disparar con arco y flecha, "Es tradición familiar". Luna estaba sentada a su lado terminando de dar de comer a la única niñita del grupo, con la que se había encariñado y había tomado bajo su cuidado desde que llegaron.

Draco, como todas las mañanas, se encontraba fuera en su puesto de vigía encaramado en el árbol a un lado de la entrada. Evidentemente evitaba relacionarse demasiado con el grupo, pero aun en la copa el árbol era difícil evitar a los niños, en especial al mayor de ellos.

\- Hola, vine a despedirme- una cara pequeña y paliducha asomo entre las ramas- ya nos vamos.

\- Entonces no te retrases- Draco le estiro la mano para despedirse pero el chico lo tomo como una invitación para subir a la rama en que estaba sentado- con cuidado o vamos a ir a dar los dos al suelo…

Se vio interrumpido cuando el niño lo abrazo fuertemente murmurando algo con la cabeza escondida en su gruesa capa "…miedo". Draco reacciono por instinto acariciando la cabeza del chico.

\- Estarás bien… ¿Cómo se llaman esas personas que te cuidaran?

\- Maude y Peter. ¿Vas a ir a verme?

\- Sinceramente no creo que nos volvamos a ver- Draco sintió un pinchazo de tristeza al dejar al chiquillo que le había hecho compañía en silencio durante la semana- no te preocupes, eres especial. Les vas a gustar. Me gustas a mí y eso sí que es difícil… Te voy a hacer dos regalos de despedida, toma- dijo sacando del bolsillo de su túnica el último par de galletas- Y ahora mi segundo regalo… sostente de mí.

\- Agarro al chico por la cintura y salto desde la copa del árbol, apuntando su varita directo al suelo para amortiguar la caída.

\- GUAAAA! Eso fue genial. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Cuando tengas tu propia varita vas a poder saltar de todos los árboles que quieras- Le dio un apretón de mano- Adiós Sal, todo estará bien.

\- No me llamo Sal en verdad… Lo acorte porque se burlaban de mí. Me llamo Salazar… Salazar Slytherin. Adiós Draco Malfoy…

Y corrió dentro de la cueva donde lo llamaban a gritos para partir, dejando a Draco pálido y boquiabierto.

En el interior, ya todo estaba listo. Charlie y Edris llevaba cada uno a un niño en brazos y Luna se encargaba de los demás.

\- ¡Sal! Ahí estas, deprisa tenemos que aprovechar la luz del día para llegar al otro extremo del bosque y de allí es un día de camino.- Cassandra apuro al chico hasta la entrada del túnel- ¿Estarán bien verdad? Hay provisiones suficientes para cinco días. Traten de no salir de aquí… Y dile a Draco que ya no es necesario que vigile desde el árbol, Cuervo les alertara si aparece alguien… Algo más? Ah sí, Hermione hay una cueva en la primera bifurcación a la derecha. Allí están los pergaminos que te hable.

\- Tranquila Cassandra, preocúpense solo de llegar sanos y salvos- Theo se había despedido de los niños y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

\- ¡Oh! Es que viajo tan poco que siento que caí en un remolino… Volveremos pronto- y con esas palabras se internaron en el túnel y desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Hermione retrocedió dispuesta a encerrarse a estudiar, cuando su espalda choco contra un bulto blando y peludo.

\- Cuidado Granger- Draco estaba tras ella sosteniéndola- No es necesario que te lances así.

\- Malfoy déjame tranquila, no quiero problemas- sus expectativas para esos cinco días empezaban a cobrar forma, sin la compañía de los otros quedaba desprotegida ante los sarcasmos del rubio- Solo… Yo voy a revisar esos pergaminos para ver si de una vez por todas encuentro algo que nos ayude a regresar.

\- Tengo una idea mejor… Traigamos los pergaminos aquí. Estarás más cómoda y podemos buscar contigo, no es necesario que lo hagas sola. – la mira un momento a los ojos y de pronto se voltea en busca de Nott que finge estar abstraído frente a la chimenea pelando una manzana- ¡Theo! Ayúdame con los baúles…

Draco partió camino al túnel dejando a Hermione totalmente desconcertada por el cambio de actitud.

\- ¿Qué te propones dragón? Si es una nueva estrategia para molestar a Granger no me metas. – Theo vigila el túnel de acceso por si Hermione se acerca, pero se tranquiliza cuando la ve ocupada despejando la mesa para trabajar.

\- ¿Estrategia? Solo estoy siendo amable- Draco sonríe dándole la espalda a su amigo mientras revisa cada una de las cajas hasta dar con un orden- Si vamos a estar aquí es hora de ondear la bandera blanca… por mucho que me desagrade.

\- ¡Hablemos claro de una vez! Soy yo… Theo. Te conozco todo lo que es posible conocerte. Deja de ser tan tortuoso y cuéntame tu historia con Granger. ¡Tu actitud con ella, desde aquí, huele a algo más que desacuerdos adolescentes y a tonterías de pureza de sangre! – Draco continua de espaldas sin dar muestras de escucharlo, seleccionando algunos pergaminos que va poniendo en una cesta vacía- Bien… Supongo que en algún momento querrás hablar.

\- Hace años tuvimos algo y termino mal. Ella se fue… Fin de la historia- Draco se voltea con los brazos cargados de pergaminos y le señala la cesta a Theo- Ayúdame con eso.

\- Bien. Si es historia pasada… ¿Te importaría si yo…?

Los ojos acerados de Draco taladran a Theo con una mirada indefinible hasta que se da cuenta de la sonrisita burlona de su amigo, "Touché dragón". Molesto Draco toma una brazada de pergaminos y sale sin mediar palabra.

Llevaban horas caminando por el laberintico túnel que se hacía cada vez más agreste. Incluso debieron hacer una pausa para descansar y dar de comer a los niños antes de continuar con el penoso viaje.

Al menos, mientras estuvieran bajo tierra se encontrarían seguros. Una vez fuera, la cosa cambiaría.

Se detuvieron una vez más junto a una pared por la que se filtraba un hilo de agua hasta formar un pequeño estanque rocoso. Luna utilizo su varita para entibiar algo de leche, les repartió pan y queso y se sentaron en un ruedo mientras se recuperaban de la larga caminata.

\- ¿Creen que podremos salir ya? Afuera debe estar oscuro quizás sea mejor esperar hasta mañana- Luna sentía los músculos de sus piernas pedir a gritos un descanso.

\- Es mejor atravesar el bosque en la oscuridad y alejarnos cuanto podamos de los límites del pueblo- En la semipenumbra de la cueva, los ojos de Edris despedían un brillo ambarino.

\- Solo será un poco más y en el bosque recibiremos ayuda- dijo Cassandra- Pongámonos en marcha.

Finalmente salen al bosque y sienten en plena cara el viento gélido que se desliza por entre los árboles. "Silencio" Edris toma su forma lobuna y huele el aire nocturno. Su pelaje oscuro lo oculta totalmente y parte corriendo dando un rodeo para verificar que el camino este libre. El enorme lobo parece sonreír cuando vuelve a su lado y se transforma nuevamente. "La manada nos está esperando por allí y nos acompañaran hasta el pie de las montañas".

Charlie y Luna utilizan sus varitas para iluminar un sendero casi invisible guiados por Edris y Cassandra, a pesar de ello no pueden evitar que, cada tanto, los niños que llevan cogidos de la mano trastabillen de puro cansancio.

Luna comienza a canturrear en voz baja una canción que a ratos recuerda el zumbido de las abejas "Dice mi padre que atrae a las hadas" y, por primera vez en su vida, una de sus locas creencias resulta ser cierta y entre los arbustos se asoman pequeñas criaturas luminiscentes que los observan con curiosidad. Cassandra sonríe y le agradece la distracción pues la curiosidad de los niños ha logrado espabilarlos, con lo que avanzan más rápido. De pronto un ruido amortiguado hace que las hadas emprendan el vuelo para refugiarse en la copa de los árboles, dejando estelas luminosas tras de sí.

El primer impulso es esconderse tras los matorrales pero Edris y Cassandra los detienen con un gesto "Es Arcanus". El ruido se hace más fuerte hasta ser claramente distinguible el sonido de cascos sobre la tierra húmeda.

Un pequeño grupo de diez centauros hizo su aparición entre los árboles. Era una verdadera manada que incluía hembras de aspecto feroz y dos pequeños potrillos con cara de diablillos de ojos brillantes.

\- Buenas noches Cassandra – Arcanus, un viejo centauro completamente blanco con una larga melena, barba como la nieve y ojos de un celeste profundo le tendió ambas manos a la mujer quien se las estrecho con cariño- Los astros dicen que es el momento propicio para ponernos a tu servicio. Los llevaremos con nosotros.

Y sin agregar nada más tomo por la cintura a la mujer con sus poderosos brazos y la ayudo a montar en su lomo. Uno a uno todos los centauros tomaron a los niños en brazos y un centauro joven de rostro picaresco le dio un giro a Luna y la deposito en su lomo "Este viaje será un placer".

Edris se convirtió en lobo y se adelantó a la manada olfateando el aire en busca de intrusos. A Charlie no le quedó otra cosa que echar a correr tras el grupo que galopaba como el viento.

A pesar de tener una condición física envidiable, paulatinamente fue quedando atrás hasta estar completamente solo. "Lumos" y empezó a seguir el rastro de hojas pisoteadas y huellas casi invisibles hasta sentirse totalmente perdido en la oscuridad. Con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos en el esfuerzo de atravesar las tinieblas a la débil luz de su varita y todos sus sentidos en alerta siguió avanzando trabajosamente.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron en un escalofrío cuando escucho un rumor de hojas a su espalda y su nariz de impregno de un olor rancio y sulfuroso. Infructuosamente giro en círculos alumbrando frenéticamente a su alrededor sin ver ninguna señal que delatara algo extraño.

Camino en línea recta hasta encontrar nuevamente el rastro de la manada de centauros, pero con la firme conviccion que algo lo acechaba desde las sombras. A poco andar escucho el rumor del agua y una ligera niebla que rodeaba sus pies y la presencia del animal, criatura o lo que fuera se hizo más fuerte. Aguzando el oído podía escuchar el leve rumor de un cuerpo entre las hojas que cambiaba de dirección cada cierto tiempo como si la criatura zigzagueara tras él.

Aún faltaba para salir a campo abierto, pero ya podía divisar entre los arboles la amplia llanura iluminada por la luna que se extendía a lo lejos.

De pronto, salida de la nada, una criatura le salto a la espalda y sintió el ataque de unas afiladas garras tratando de desgarrar su gruesa capa de viaje. Desesperado se la quito de encima logrando asirla por la piel fría y escamosa y tirándola al suelo con rapidez sin poder evitar que las garras del animal le arañaran los brazos y la mejilla.

La criatura que tenía todo el aspecto de un lince, salvo por la piel cubierta de escamas como los lagartos, emitió un bufido y se agazapo dispuesta a saltarle encima nuevamente. Charlie empuño su varita apuntando al animal en medio de esos extraños ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, y le lanzo una andanada de chispas para espantarlo.

El extraño animal trato de agarrar las chispas con el hocico mientras enseñaba unos colmillos del porte de un dedo pulgar y emitía un extraño ronroneo que erizo los pelos de Charlie, disparando todas sus alertas a la vez que sentía los filosos dientes de un segundo animal hundirse en su pierna y el peso de un tercero caer sobre su hombro.

Desesperado trato de golpearlos con su varita hasta que se le soltó cayendo en medio de las hojas. Se defendió con golpes de puños de las criaturas que lo embestían una y otra vez tratando de hacerlo caer y enterrando las garras en la capa que ya estaba hecha jirones.

Un agudo dolor en su pierna lo hizo caer de rodillas lo que una de las criaturas aprovecho para lanzarse hacia su cuello y en ese mismo instante escucho el silbido de una flecha, que pasó rozando su mejilla y lo libero del animal, mientras los otros dos huían hasta perderse en la maleza.

La centauro de rostro fiero colocaba una nueva flecha en el arco dispuesta a disparar a lo que se moviera.

Mientras Luna se acerca a él corriendo y con rápidos movimientos descubrió la herida poniendo esencia de díctamo para sellarla. Rebusco entre las hojas hasta encontrar la varita de Charlie y devolvérsela a su dueño.

El Centauro joven que había llevado a Luna se acercó a paso lento.

\- Humano tonto, ¿Por qué no dijiste que corrías tan lento? Te hubiéramos llevado.

\- De donde vengo los centauros no se dejan montar por los humanos… - Charlie a duras penas había logrado ponerse de pie con ayuda de Luna. La pierna herida le latía con fuerza.- Esa criatura ¿Qué era? me mordió.

\- Son linces de pantano. Feroces pero su mordedura no es peligrosa- le dijo el centauro joven restando importancia a la herida.

\- Por favor, ¿pueden ayudarme? No puedo apoyar la pierna.

\- A eso hemos venido Charlie Weasley- y sin mayores miramientos la mujer-centauro lo monto sobre su lomo- agárrate fuerte.

La orden era perturbadora por que la mujer estaba totalmente desnuda en su parte humana y Charlie se sintió más azorado aun cuando la mujer partió al galope y debió abrazar firmemente su torso mientras galopaban entre los árboles, saltando troncos caídos y sorteando obstáculos a una velocidad imposible con lo que no tardaron en llegar al límite del bosque.

\- Vamos Callia. Una carrera…- El joven centauro tentaba a la mujer, mientras Charlie se sentía cada vez más mareado y el golpeteo de su pierna en cada salto no había contribuido a mitigar el dolor.

\- Bien Aetos, pero no dejes caer a la humana.- dándole una sonrisa a Luna que parecía estar gozando lo indecible con la experiencia.

Partieron a campo traviesa hasta llegar al borde de las montañas, galopando por el terreno pedregoso y acercándose cada vez más al leve resplandor que se divisaba a lo lejos.

\- ¡Que pasó! Casi me matan del susto ¿Esta herido?- Cassandra los esperaba a la entrada de una pequeña cueva retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. En cuanto los vio corrió hasta a ellos y ayudo a Charlie a desmontar de la Centauro.

\- Se encontró con linces. Uno le mordió la pierna. Pero Luna ya trato la herida- Aetos parecía un poco preocupado- No sabía que una mordidita le afectara tanto.

\- Somos más frágiles que ustedes Aetos.- Edris se había acercado al grupo- lo llevare adentro. Ustedes dos debieran apresurarse. Su padre los espera en el rio.

\- Gracias Aetos.. Callia, me alegro de haberlos conocido- Luna se despidió de ambos centauros con un abrazo.

\- Mucha suerte y larga vida a ti, hija de la naturaleza…

Dentro de la cueva, todos los niños ya dormían al calor de la fogata. Edris medio arrastro a Charlie hasta tumbarlo sobre un lecho de hojas y sin miramientos le quito el pantalón para examinar la herida.

\- Esto se ve feo Cassandra.

Efectivamente, la pierna de Charlie había tomado un color amoratado y se destacaban dos enormes ampollas de tono verdoso en el lugar donde el lince de pantano había hincado los colmillos. Rápidamente Edris amarra una delgada tira de cuero bajo la rodilla de Charlie para impedir que la ponzoña continúe avanzando.

\- Me siento mal. Creo que tengo fiebre- El aspecto de Charlie empeoraba en segundos. Su piel se veía pálida y pegajosa con una película de transpiración fría y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y con un brillo malsano.- La pierna me duele y palpita.

Cassandra se arrodilla junto a él para examinarlo más de cerca, rebusca en su morral y saca un pequeño cuchillo de plata que pone al fuego. En un pequeño mortero pone hierbas mezclándolas con un líquido amarillento hasta formar una pasta.

Al ver los preparativos Luna toma las manos de Charlie y las sujeta con firmeza.

La mujer hace un corte rápido sobre las heridas de las que mana una sustancia verdosa con un fuerte olor azufre, aprieta y masajea la pierna del hombre haciendo caso omiso a los gruñidos de dolor, hasta que la sustancia deja de salir y la pierna ha retornado a su color. Luego esparce la pasta cuidadosamente en la herida y pide esencia de díctamo, que Luna le alcanza trabajosamente con sus manos enrojecidas. Charlie no ha dejado de estrujárselas durante toda la curación.

Luna vuelve junto a Charlie y suavemente apoya la cabeza del hombre en su regazo, mientras con cuidado le hace beber un pequeño vial de poción para dormir sin sueños y le acaricia hasta apartar los mechones pelirrojos pegados a su frente.

\- Vayan a descansar, yo lo cuidare.

Edris no se hizo de rogar y se acomodó junto a los niños. Cassandra cerro la entrada de la cueva conjurando raíces que crecieron y se entramaron hasta sellarla, después de esa precaución y con un suspiro de cansancio se fue a dormir, sin dejar de dar una última mirada a la joven mujer. "Todo debe seguir su curso" pensó enigmáticamente antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Para Hermione el día se había hecho interminable. Si bien su capacidad de concentración era prodigiosa, se había visto anulada por la cercanía de Draco quien sin decir una palabra y permaneciendo prácticamente inmóvil lograba colarse en su mente y su retina.

Draco había improvisado un sillón cubierto de gruesas pieles, ubicándose cerca de la chimenea, dispuesto a leer y revisar un alto de pergaminos. No se había movido de allí en todo el día salvo para comer y dar pequeños paseos dentro del túnel para desentumecerse.

Theo no era dado al estudio, por lo que se había entretenido haciendo flechas a la manera muggle y tratando de tejer una red de pesca que resulto un lio informe de lanas y cuerdas que tuvo que desenredar con su varita y mucha paciencia y termino el día cocinando un estofado y pinchando manzanas para asarlas en la chimenea.

La tarea había sido infructuosa. Hermione reviso decenas de viejos pergaminos que parecían a punto de deshacerse, cubiertos completamente con una apretada caligrafía casi ilegible y en tinta desvaída, sin encontrar nada más que hechizos básicos y algunos caídos ya en desuso. Todos los pergaminos parecían más bien parte de algún tipo de manual para enseñar el uso de la varita con cosas cotidianas. Ni uno solo hacía mención a viajes en el tiempo o hechizos más complejos que esquilar animales con magia o poner un encantamiento de riego permanente en las huertas.

Frustrada, con un giro de varita hizo danzar por el aire los pergaminos hasta que fueron cayendo ordenadamente uno a uno sobre la mesa, ordenados por tema y convenientemente alisados. Cogió dos trozos de corteza y formo un tomo con los pergaminos.

Draco, al amparo de la contraluz, la observaba asombrado de la pulcra meticulosidad de la chica para hacer hasta lo más mínimo. Sus ojos recorrían desde su rostro de expresión concentrada, hasta detenerse en el casto escote de la túnica y la forma leve de los pechos y el movimiento de la melena mientras dirigía los pergaminos con su varita como si fuera un director de orquesta.

\- Comamos algo. Pueden continuar con eso mañana. Esto se está enfriando- Theo llevaba las escudillas a rebosar de estofado que olía a hierbas y carne asada.- Cassandra nos dejo un barril de vino especiado bastante bueno.

\- ¿Estuviste bebiendo?- Hermione lo mira con sospecha.

\- Solo una copa o dos mientras cocinaba. ¡Relájate Granger!

Los primeros minutos comieron en silencio pero Theo, gracias a una generosa ración de vino, no se resignaba al mutismo de sus compañeros de mesa.

-Y bien… ¿No esta bueno el estofado?

\- ….mmmm

\- Está preparado con salvia y tomillo. Pienso que quedo más que bien.

\- …

\- ¿Encontraron algo útil en los pergaminos?

\- No

\- No

\- Hermione, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que ha sido de ti estos años?

\- Lo siento Theo, estoy muy cansada. Si no les importa saldré un rato. Solo a poner algunos hechizos de protección… Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa.- Apuro su copa de vino y se sirvió un poco más para llevarse la copa llena consigo.

\- ¿Pretendes emborracharte Granger?- Draco la miraba por el rabillo del ojo- Si es así no vuelvas a entrar…

\- Jaja que gracioso Malfoy, pero no tengo tus malas costumbres.- La respuesta le salió demasiado floja para su gusto. El estar toda la cena frente a Draco la había descolocado, más cuando lo sorprendió un par de veces estudiándola con sus fríos ojos grises y esa expresión hermética que la sacaba de quicio.

Fuera del refugio, el frio era cortante. No había una sola nube en el cielo y se veían tantas constelaciones que parecían una neblina brillante sobre la copa de los árboles. Grandes luceros se destacaban en el cielo como diamantes sobre terciopelo negro y un viento gélido hacia revolotear las hojas secas elevándolas a media altura. La luz de una enorme luna plateada permitía ver claramente a su alrededor y Hermione se sintió tentada a instalarse a leer un poco más bajo ese paisaje mágico de luz sobrenatural.

Bebió calmadamente su copa de vino especiado, dulce y potente, sucumbiendo al agradable calor que le proporcionaba paladearlo. Se sentó en un tronco y dejo la copa vacía a su lado. Poco a poco la melancolía fue adueñándose de su ánimo. Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre las personas en su vida. Harry, Ginny, Ron e incluso Crookshanks se colaron en su mente y lo desesperado de su situación y el temor de no volverlos a ver le arrancaron las lágrimas que tan cuidadosamente había reprimido.

De pronto sintió pasos a su espalda y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y se recompuso lo suficiente para sonreír mientras sentía una manta de piel cálida y suave depositarse en sus hombros.

\- Gracias Theo, se te está haciendo costumbre evitarme un resfrío…

\- Nott ya está durmiendo, pero le hare llegar tus agradecimientos Granger.

Hermione se giró rápidamente para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco.

\- Estabas llorando…

\- No.

\- Mientes mal Granger- Le toco suavemente la mejilla- no es necesario parecer una heroína todo el tiempo.

Hermione se separó de el en silencio y dándole la espalda se internó en el bosque con el corazón desbocado y agradeció que la oscuridad no dejara ver el temblor de su mano que empuñaba la varita con fuerza mientras recitaba una lenta retahíla de hechizos protectores en voz baja.

\- Granger…- Draco toma suavemente sus hombros y la volteo acercándola y la abrazo suavemente. Hermione apoyo el oído en su pecho y escucho el rápido latido de su corazón- Siento que no haya resultado. Siento haberme comportado como un imbécil estos días…En verdad lo siento. Estamos en una situación desesperada. Debemos hacer una tregua para encontrar como salir de aquí- Draco acaricio suavemente su pelo- Aunque ya no quede nada entre nosotros, debemos actuar civilizadamente. Por el bien de todos.

\- Tienes razón. – Se tragó la punzada de decepción y la voz le tembló un poco pero levanto la cabeza buscando los ojos de Draco- Bienvenida la tregua…

Draco la aparto un poco para poder mirarla a la cara, una ráfaga de viento frio lo hizo temblar, o quizás no fue solo el viento sino algo más que le enronqueció la voz y le seco la garganta. Al ver el rostro de Hermione levantado hacia él, con sus labios brillantes y sus ojos firmes, la resolución de su conciencia se fue de paseo y reino el impulso. La tomo con firmeza por la cintura y poso la mano en su nuca para que no pudiera escapar mientras se acercaba a sus labios lentamente.

\- ¿Dónde están?, ese maldito cuervo no deja de picotearme… Shuu, sal de aquí. ¡ay! ¡Hermioooneeee quítamelo de encima…!

El momento se rompió y Hermione corrió en dirección al refugio para auxiliar a Theo.

\- Aquí estoy Theo… solo tiene hambre. Vamos adentro, le daré algo de grano…

Ambos entraron al refugio con las garras del enorme cuervo negro firmemente prendidas del pelo de Theo, que manoteaba inútilmente tratando de zafarse.

Draco se quedó de pie en la oscuridad, mientras la sensación de ensueño daba paso a la rabia consigo mismo. Sus emociones lo habían traicionado como a un adolescente y se había expuesto a hacer el ridículo.

\- De ahora en adelante no más sustancias alcohólicas, no puedo darme ese lujo.

Encendió un cigarrillo y volvió a paso lento a la entrada de la cueva. Espero lo suficiente para asegurarse de encontrarse a todos dormidos o por lo menos acostados, antes de entrar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Sintió el frescor sobre su piel. Una suave caricia húmeda sobre su frente le hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio y un suave gemido de placer se escapó de sus labios cuando la sensación se extendió hacia sus hombros y brazos. Arqueo la espalda con un gruñido cuando las manos húmedas y frías siguieron el contorno de su pecho y bajaron por su estómago hasta dibujar su ombligo y los huesos de la pelvis. El ansia se apodero de Charlie que movió las caderas para guiar esas pequeñas manos como mariposas que, desobedientes, no apresaban su ese preciso instante fue cuando despertó sobresaltado.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a frentecon el rostro preocupado de Luna, que lo miraba fijamente con expresión de lechuza concentrada mientras le ponía en la frente un paño húmedo y frio.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Charlie? Gemías en sueños. ¿Te duele la pierna? Déjame verla- Luna hizo ademán de retirar las pieles con las que se abrigaba.

\- ¡No!… Déjalo, no es necesario- Charlie se agarró de su cobija y enrojeció al darse cuenta que no era precisamente su pierna la raíz de sus molestias- Creo que ya está cicatrizada. ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Partieron temprano. Podemos esperar aquí si no te sientes bien para caminar o bien tratar de seguirlos por el paso de las montañas. Cassandra marcará el camino para nosotros desde aquí hasta la aldea- Luna lo miraba expectante- A mí me gustaría ir a la aldea, siento mucha curiosidad por conocerla…

\- Entonces vamos. Yo estoy bien, solo me hace falta un cambio de vendaje y estaré como nuevo. Si me das las cosas puedo hacerlo yo mismo…- Charlie se interrumpe cuando la chica lo abraza con fuerza – Luna…¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

Charlie, sentado en su lecho, trata de acomodarse para no caer de espaldas mientras Luna arrodillada frente a él lo abraza con fuerza, humedeciéndole el cuello con su aliento y haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz con su pelo. Torpemente trata de consolarlapero le parece que sus manos son muy grandes para la fragilidad de Luna. Le da unas tímidas palmaditas en la espalda "Ya…Ya, tranquila Luna. Todo va a estar bien" Agrega un suave beso en su sien y se atreve a rodearle la cintura con una caricia casi inmaterial. Aspira hondo y se traga a bocanadas el olor de la chica. Luna huele a manzanas, a hierbas medicinales y a algo primordial y antiguo que no puede identificar. Hunde la cara en su pelo y la sostiene con firmeza hasta que la chica deja de llorar y se acurruca en su regazo.

Eso es lo mejor de Luna, todo en ello es tan natural que no deja percibir lo extraño que es ese acercamiento tan todos los años que la conoce es primera vez que Charlie tiene a Luna en sus brazos de esa manera.

\- Perdón Charlie, debe haber nargles por aquí…- Luna se frota los ojos secándose las ultimas lagrimas- se me deben de haber metido de repente. Ya sabes lo que dicen, se te meten por los oídos y te obsesionan con tus peores temores.

\- Los nargles…No está comprobado que existan Luna- Charlie sonríe aliviado de ver a la chica más tranquila- ¿Y que puede asustarte tanto a ti?

\- Que alguno de nosotros muera y no poder volver a nuestro tiempo jamás. Tú podrías haber muerto ayer…- Se separa y lo mira con fijeza- Tuve miedo a perderte Charlie Weasley. Tuve miedo de morir y no volver jamás y que nadie nunca más sepa que fue de mi…

\- Luna…- Charlie la abrazo con ternura- Te prometo que volveremos y nos vamos a reír juntos de todo esto. ¿Sabes? Lo primero que vamos a hacer cuando estemos de vuelta será ir al Callejón Diagon y tomar un inmenso helado de nuez y caramelo….

Luna se separa y toma el rostro del hombre con sus manos. Están tan cerca que los ojos de Luna bizquean tratando de enfocarlos. "Es una promesa Charlie" y se acerca para depositar un suave beso en el entrecejo. "Recojo un par de cosas y nos vamos" y alegremente comienza a dar vueltas por la cueva mientras enrolla un par de mantas y guarda los cacharros en un morral. Charlie por su parte, observa perplejo la frágil silueta de Luna como si la viera por primera vez.

Cuando todo esta listo comienzan la ascensión por un escarpado de grandes rocas negras entre las que crecen matorrales, siguiendo las marcas casi invisibles dejadas por Cassandra. Luna trepa con una facilidad abismante agarrándose la túnica con una mano y del borde de las rocas con la otra, dejando ver sus piernas enfundadas en gruesas medias de lana. En cambio para Charlie el trayecto es bastante penoso, su pierna no deja de latir y siente que la herida humedece su pantalón lo que le hace gruñir de cuando en cuando, sin embargo deja a Luna seguir avanzando hasta llegar a la cumbre y sentarse en una roca

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Le pregunta a Charlie, quien sigue subiendo a duras penas la última roca.

\- Bien… Ya llegue. Creo que se me abrió la herida, siento el vendaje mojado- Charlie da un profundo suspiro y se sienta en una roca junto a Luna tratando de acompasar su respiración. Esta pálido y se pasa un pañuelo por el rostro para secar el sudor.

El paisaje que los rodea es abrumador, en medio de montañas rocosas de cumbres nevadas y a sus pies un lago cristalino que refleja el paisaje y se pierde en la lejanía. El viento es una caricia gélida y sobre sus cabezas las nubes tienen un pálido color gris que no deja pasar el sol.

\- Déjame ver tu pierna- Luna desata el hatillo y cubre las espaldas de Charlie con una manta antes de agacharse y descubrir la herida- No está mal… Sangró un poco con el esfuerzo pero está cicatrizando.

Charlie no evita detallar a la chica, su cabello rubio y ondulado que se desordena con el viento, el color rosado de sus mejillas, los frágiles huesos de la clavícula que se asoman por el escote de su túnica, sus manos blancas y agiles, de dedos firmes que enrollan un nuevo vendaje con maestría. Le parece estar viéndola por primera vez en su vida y ¡Por Merlín! Jamás había notado lo hermosa que era.

\- Ya está… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño? Tienes una mirada rara, como si se te hubieran metido torposoplos…

Charlie solo le sonríe y no contesta. Se levanta de la roca y le tiende la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- ¿Estás cansado? Solo queda bajar esta ladera y cruzar el lago. Ven, te ayudare a bajar, apóyate en mi. Soy más fuerte de lo que parece

Ágilmente Luna pasa un brazo de Charlie sobre sus hombros y lo ayuda a bajar el estrecho sendero hasta el borde del lago. Una vez en la arena, saca su varita y murmura una palabra ininteligible con lo que aparece de las aguas una pequeña embarcación pintada de rojo con la cabeza de un dragón dorado tallada en la proa y dos pares de remos a cada lado, que llega hasta el borde del agua y despliega una pequeña rampa por la que suben sin mojarse.

Luna se acurruca al lado de Charlie rodeando su cintura con un brazo "Tengo frio" y con una floritura de su varita pone a la embarcación en movimiento, extiende la manta para cubrirlos a los dos y así abrazados y medio adormilados surcan lentamente las aguas.

Solo para que el momento fuera de perfecta quietud, Charlie besa levemente la frente de Luna a lo que ella responde apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Draco despierta con mal sabor de boca y dolor de cabeza. La expectativa de levantarse y permanecer un día más encerrado en la caverna no lo motiva a moverse. Por el contrario, se pone de espaldas e intenta mantener su mente en blanco, pero los ronquidos de Nott lo desconcentran. Se levanta arropado con la gruesa menta de lana mientras camina hacia la cocina. Divisa a Hermione dormida o por lo menos fingiendo, acurrucada entre las pieles del lecho, con la mata de pelo desparramada a su espalda.

Se mete a la pequeña oquedad que les sirve para asearse y corre la cortinilla que le da privacidad, se echa encima un par de baldes de agua apenas entibiada con su varita, se viste y se tiende en el improvisado sillón frente a la chimenea esperando dormir un poco más, pero su creciente inquietud se lo impide. El aire dentro de la cueva se le antoja rancio y viscoso, siente que se ahoga y que las paredes de la amplia caverna se estrechan cada vez más. Necesita salir urgentemente, respirar aire puro antes de que el corazón se le salga por la boca y el maldito hormigueo bajo su piel termine por volverlo loco. Se percata que está sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad en toda regla. "Y una mierda"… se levanta, toma su varita y sale de la cueva para treparse hasta la copa del árbol que ha sido su torre de vigilancia. El aire es frio y cortante pero levanta la cara y respira hondo hasta llenarse los pulmones con evidente alivio, como si el viento gélido que hace doler la piel, fuera un bálsamo para su incertidumbre.

Aprovecha de dar un vistazo alrededor en busca de peligro, pero todo parece calmado y lo único que interrumpe la apariencia inmóvil del paisaje, son los tenues hilos de humo gris contra el cielo, que indican la posición de la aldea a lo lejos

Más calmado apunta su varita y se deja caer desde la altura levitando sobre el poderoso chorro de aire que le sirve de colchón.

En el camino de regreso recoge unos cuantos frutos caídos desde un nogal cercano, se queda un largo rato en la entrada de la cueva mientras entra aire fresco al refugio, sin importarle que dentro la temperatura haya descendido un par de grados y deja la mente en blanco disfrutando de los últimos minutos de "libertad", mientras el sol comienza a salir tras las montañas nevadas.

De pronto algo llama su atención, escucha sonidos lejanos, voces casi inaudibles en dirección al rio y alarmado sube nuevamente a la copa del árbol trepando como un felino.

A lo lejos divisa un grupo de hombres que corren a todo galope en dirección al pueblo. Se escucha una campana de alerta y ve salir a los aldeanos que huyen hacia el bosque despavoridos llevando en brazos a sus hijos y lanzando alaridos de terror, mientras algunos de ellos se agrupan dispuestos a hacerles frente.

Ve acercarse al contigente de a caballo y advierte en el cielo un rastro brillante y luego el humo negro que indica que las flechas encendidas dieron en el blanco y los techos de paja de las casas de pueblo comienza a arder.

Algo se despierta dentro de Draco y salta del árbol bajando de rama en rama y corre a despertar a los otros. Sacude sin miramientos a Theo y al voltearse se encuentra cara a cara con Hermione, completamente vestida pero con la melena indomable haciendo competencia a Medusa.

"Están atacando el poblado" y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces sale corriendo a todo escape a través del bosque con la varita levantada seguido por Nott y Hermione.

"Espera Malfoy, no podemos intervenir…" la voz de Hermione lo hace reducir la velocidad "No podemos cambiar nada" Sin hacer caso continua corriendo hasta llegar a la linde del bosque.

"Dragón espera" Theo lo toma de los brazos para detenerlo y a viva fuerza lo esconde entre los arbustos y lo obliga a agazaparse.

Frente a ellos se desarrolla una visión dantesca, el fuego se ha extendido por todo el pueblo y los pocos animales de granja huyen despavoridos algunos incluso chamuscándose el pelaje. El pequeño contingente de aldeanos se ha armado con lo poco que ha podido, palas azadas, cuchillos y viejas espadas medio oxidadas.

Se escucha el relincho de un caballo y Cearo aparece vestido para la batalla cubierto con una cota de anillas y la espada enjoyada desenfundada. En la mano izquierda lleva un escudo de madera recia pintado de rojo muy oscuro y con un perro negro de dos cabezas en el centro. Se detiene a la entrada del pueblo, como un dios maléfico con el fuego a sus espaldas.

Hermione lívida, les señala en dirección al rio en donde unos veinte hombres a caballo se agrupan para lanzarse a la carga. Se nota que son soldados, pero su aspecto maltrecho y lo abigarrado de sus armas le hace sospechar que se trata de mercenarios o desertores.

Tras ellos, sienten un rumor de pasos arrastrados y logran ver a pequeñas criaturas de aspecto humanoide cubiertas con lo que parecen piel de pequeños animales. Los ojos negros brillan de expectación y sus bocas dejan correr hilillos de saliva entre sus dientes afilados y puntiagudos, pero lo que más llama la atención es la mancha de un rojo brillante en la coronilla. Emiten un sonido peculiar como si chasquearan la lengua muy rápido contra el paladar al tiempo que golpean una gruesa maza de madera contra el suelo. Se deslizan hasta ubicarse en el linde del bosque, haciendo caso omiso de los jóvenes escondidos.

De pronto los sobresalta un grito y la tierra se remece con la fuerza de los cascos de los caballos cargando contra el grupo de aldeanos. La batalla se convierte en carnicería cuando los dos grupos chocan. Un par de hombres mueren al ser arrollados por los caballos y son pisoteados por todos los demas, pero los aldeanos logran desmontar al resto usando unas largas picas de madera.

Hermione lanza un grito sofocado cuando ve el brazo humano dando volteretas contra el suelo y formando un reguero rojo tras él.

Los Gorros Rojos golpean sus mazas contra el suelo y se lanzan a morder los tobillos de los combatientes inoculándoles su saliva. El rostro de los hombres se torna de bestias, los ojos enrojecidos y las gargantas ya solo lanzan gruñidos destemplados.

El aire esta espeso con el humo, el olor de la sangre y las vísceras desparramadas sobre el césped. Una neblina rosada tiñe el polvo y el aire. Se suceden uno tras otro los gritos de dolor y de furia mientras los hombres caen a tierra, desgarrados.

Theo se dobla con las arcadas cuando ve que un hombre le da a otro una feroz cuchillada en plena cara que hace que todos los dientes se vean a través del tajo y el herido responde con un golpe de espada contra el cuello enemigo que le deja la cabeza colgando hacia la espalda.

Todo sucede rápido, al ritmo desquiciado de una danza macabra que va dejando muertes atroces y cuerpos mutilados y agonizantes.

Draco logra ver a Cearo a través del humo. No se ha movido de su lugar, observando todo con rostro impenetrable y ojos fríos, como si en vez de presenciar el sangriento fin de su pueblo hubiera sido invitado a un espectáculo que no fuera de su agrado. Cuando cae el último hombre, toma las riendas de su caballo y lo dirige al camino alejándose del poblado, en donde aún arden las últimas casas y establos.

Los Gorros Rojos rematan a los moribundos con sus mazas y todo acaba de repente. Instalándose un silencio sobrecogedor que los deja paralizados.

Draco trata de moverse, siente su cuerpo embotado y adolorido. Esta espantado por la brutalidad de la batalla. Peor, mucho peor que las presenciadas en el pasado. El olor adherido a su piel le da náuseas y se inclina para vomitar sobre la tierra. La cabeza le da vueltas y cierra los ojos para tranquilizarse. Su único pensamiento es salir rápido de allí, se gira para buscar a Theo y Hermione.

Ve a su amigo de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, escupiendo bilis. Cuando levanta el rostro muestra lágrimas frescas en su cara sucia de polvo. "Ayuda a Granger" le dice con voz ronca.

Draco se desliza hasta un bulto entre los arbustos, teme que Hermione esté herida pues no da muestras de haberlo escuchado. Cuando llega a su lado se da cuenta que la chica esta acurrucada en posición fetal con las rodillas pegadas a su barbilla y las manos en las orejas. Tiene los ojos apretados y su cara está sucia de tierra y lágrimas.

Le toca suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención "Granger… Granger debemos irnos rápido" pero ella no reacciona, ni siquiera abre los ojos. Draco trata de incorporarla levantándola por las axilas, pero Hermione es un peso muerto. Un bulto tenso que no responde a nada.

-Theo…- Draco susurra con nerviosismo – Vamos a tener que aparecernos. No puedo moverla.

\- A la cuenta de tres a la entrada de la cueva.

Ambos hombres levantan a Hermione lo mejor que pueden y rápidamente se esfuman del lugar.

Al llegar, Hermione es un cuerpo laxo entre los dos. Theo la toma en brazos y corre al refugio con Draco pisándole los talones. Depositan a la chica en el camastro y la cubre con una manta. Draco aviva el fuego de la chimenea.

\- Granger… Granger!- Theo le da golpecitos en las mejillas sin resultado,- ¿Qué le pasa? Esta fría y no reacciona.

\- Esta inconsciente. ¡Enervate!...No reacciona…¡Granger!...¡Hermione!- Draco la sostiene tratando de despertarla. De pronto la chica abre los ojos y reacciona débilmente con la mirada perdida- Granger, despierta…. Mírame… Abre los ojos.

Hermione se incorpora desorientada y pasea la mirada por la cueva hasta que fija sus ojos en Draco. Sus facciones se crispan y rompe a llorar.

\- ¡Están todos muertos! Se mataron entre ellos… Había mucha sangre y gritaban… Salvajes… Olor a sangre…- se tapa la cara con las manos mientras sus hombros convulsionan con sus sollozos ahogados. Draco hace un ademan de abrazarla pero Hermione retrocede bruscamente- ¡No me toquen!... Ya están muertos…

Theo se acerca silencioso y suavemente le toca el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Hermione…Toma esto. Necesitas descansar. – Le dice con voz suave mientras le alarga una taza con algo tibio. Hermione la recibe y toma la mano del chico mientras la bebe – Te hará bien... Bébelo todo… Eso es… Buena niña… Ahora recuéstate y trata de dormir.

Draco los observa con una mirada impenetrable en sus ojos grises y finalmente se aleja y se instala frente a la chimenea, mientras Theo se queda junto a Hermione sosteniéndola de la mano. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Hermione se relaja y su respiración se vuelve regular.

\- Por fin se durmió, ¡Pobre, estaba en shock!… ¡Mataría por una botella de whisky de fuego! Me duele todo el cuerpo…Eso de allá afuera va a ser algo difícil de olvidar- Theo se deja caer frente a la chimenea y se restriega los ojos como para borrar la visión que aún le acompaña. Se da cuenta que en todo ese rato, Draco no ha despegado los ojos del fuego- ¿Estas bien?

\- Todo lo bien que se puede estar después de haber presenciado una masacre…- se desordena el pelo y se levanta- Voy a cambiarme, tengo impregnado el olor a sangre. Y de ahí a revisar esos malditos pergaminos. ¡Es urgente irnos de aquí!

\- Déjame ir a mi primero. Quédate con Granger, no sería bueno que despertara y se encontrara sola.

\- Pero apresúrate, sabes que confía más en ti que en mí.- le dijo con indiferencia permaneciendo frente al fuego.

Algo en su tono de voz llamo la atención de Theo y disparo sus alertas.

\- Dragón ¿No pensaras que yo…?

\- No pienso nada. Solo digo que prefiere confiar en un inferí antes que en mi.- dijo amargamente y sin mirarlo.

\- Draco ¿Por qué no…?

\- No. Ve a cambiarte.- Su tono no admite discusión.

Una vez solo, se acerca sigilosamente al lecho y pone sus labios en la frente de Hermione. La siente fría y pegajosa por lo que, cuidadosamente, le limpia el rostro con un paño húmedo. Le quita los zapatos y la cubre con una gruesa manta. Cediendo al impulso acerca sus labios a los labios de ella sin llegar a tocarlos, solo percibiendo su respiración pausada. Súbitamente se aleja, asustado de la intensidad de sus sentimientos. No logra entender que el amor puede caer en un profundo sueño, arropado en el tiempo y la distancia, aturdido por el orgullo, anestesiado por la sinrazón. Pero que cuando se le despierta inesperadamente puede ser una llama abrasadora hecha de anhelos que no se calma hasta que quema todo a su paso.

Sentado frente al fuego trata de tranquilizarse pero sus recuerdos lo toman por sorpresa y se hunde de cabeza en el pasado.

 _\- ¿Dónde estamos? Dijiste que me invitabas a almorzar.- Hermione desciende del automóvil mágico y mira la campiña, que se extiende soleada y solitaria hasta el horizonte._

 _\- En realidad no lo sé… Al sur de Londres. Solía venir por aquí cuando quería estar solo.- Draco acomoda una canasta y una frazada bajo un pequeño grupo de árboles y comen en silencio escuchando el sonido de los pájaros interrumpidos solo por el tintinear de sus cubiertos._

 _Draco observa el perfil de Hermione, recortado contra el cielo. Sabe que es una locura, que está arriesgando su paz mental. Sabe que lo que está a punto de hacer puede terminar muy mal, sin embargo ya no puede detener el ansia que se instala en su estómago cada vez que la ve._

 _No se miente a sí mismo, sabe que no se ha enamorado…aun. Pero eso llegara pronto, lo adivina por la sonrisa que se le instala en la cara cuando piensa en ella. Y sabe que no le es indiferente, pero ella y su maldita honestidad no le permiten vislumbrar nada más que un sutil brillo en sus ojos castaños cuando cruzan las miradas._

 _Pero hoy están allí, solos en un paisaje bucólico y sereno, y parece que no existe mañana. No existe nada más que ellos dos y el cielo azul._

" _Hermione" Ella lo mira y en sus ojos nota una dulzura nueva que le hincha el alma. Pone una mano en su cuello y la acerca a él. Le sorprende no encontrar resistencia cuando la besa. Siente la calidez de sus labios y el leve aroma de vino dulce que lo embriaga. Siente la mano de ella posarse en su hombro y no sabe cómo terminan tendidos en la manta. No han dejado de besarse, con calma, con suavidad, alargando el momento hasta hacerlo eterno._

 _Las manos de Hermione acariciando su nuca prenden una hoguera entre sus piernas y se atreve a deslizar la mano por el costado hasta posarla en su cadera. Y ya nada es real, todo se ha esfumado y se licua cuando baja los labios por su cuello hasta llegar al borde de su escote y nota su mano temblorosa cuando le desabrocha la blusa._

 _Y quiere que ella lo detenga o que lo desnude pero que se termine ese limbo de sensaciones que lo tiene entre cielo e infierno mientras acaricia sus pechos y la siente jadear sobre sobre sus labios. Hasta que por fin se cuela un susurro en su oído "No te detengas"._

 _Y todo se acelera y cae en espiral o quizás asciende, no lo sabe ni tampoco quiere pensarlo mientras le arranca la ropa y la sed de ella le quema la garganta. La besa toda entera, desnuda bajo el sol con la sombra de las hojas formando tatuajes en su piel._

 _Y más que penetrarla, se funde con ella. Se deja caer en su humedad hasta sentir cada latido de su cuerpo pequeño. Y la abraza y no quiere soltarla nunca más, que llegue el fin de los días y que los sorprenda en ese momento mientras la boca dulce de Hermione se pega a su hombro soltando gemidos de placer._

 _Y siente el cuerpo de ella arquearse bajo su peso y sus dedos hundirse en la piel de la espalda y sus piernas abrazarle las caderas mientras se deja ir en éxtasis. Y teme estallar de placer mientras la acompaña en el orgasmo que hace temblar la tierra, espanta a los pájaros y cambia el color del aire._

 _Con el corazón retumbando en su pecho y el cuerpo laxo, se pone de espaldas y acomoda esa cabeza de rizos indomables sobre su pecho, mientras las respiraciones se calman y conjugan. Y queda tiempo para acariciarle la espalda y a ella para darle un beso tierno sobre el pecho_

 _Un "te amo" le cosquillea en los labios pero se lo traga sin remordimientos, se lo dirá cuando ella quiera oírlo._

 _Si le dieran a elegir un momento en particular, un momento que fuera su eternidad, sin dudarlo elegiría repetir por siempre ese. Con esa frágil felicidad que lo cubre como una manta, sofocando todos sus temores, aplastando su pasado y nublando su futuro. Solo presente, solo aquí y ahora._

Con un gemido, Draco vuelve a la realidad. Mira el cuerpo dormido de la mujer y el "te amo" que cosquillea aun en sus labios ha cambiado de sabor. Ahora es amargo como su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Los personajes y otros elementos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro, para no olvidarme de soñar.

Al surcar el lago se dan cuenta que la aldea esta más lejos de lo que esperaban, el estomago de Charlie dio un fuerte gruñido, aplacado solo por una pequeña manzana. Cuando por fin divisan la orilla opuesta, finísimos copos de nieve comienzan a caer y a revolotear sobre ellos y en la lejanía se confunden con los hilillos de humo que salen de las chimeneas de las pequeñas casas de piedra que se levantan al pie de la colina.

En el muelle de madera, los espera un grupo de niños que salen corriendo y gritando "¡Ya llegan!". Luna salta ágilmente de la embarcación y echa a correr tras ellos. Charlie se encuentra con la mano que le tiende Edris para ayudarlo a subir y llevar el hatillo que dejo olvidado Luna.

Veo que el viaje fue tranquilo. Apresurémonos, los estábamos esperando para comer- El cambio en el semblante de Edris era evidente. Se veía más vivo, sin el aspecto taciturno que le era característico.- Tuve buenas noticias mientras los esperábamos…

Mientras se acercaban al pueblo, Charlie se percato que el ambiente era festivo y la celebración iba por todo lo alto.

Las casas del pequeño poblado estaban engalanadas, adornadas con ramas de pino y cestas de paja repletas de frutos del bosque en su entrada. Enormes fogatas calentaban el ambiente, mientras se cocinaban grandes trozos de carne y mantenían los calderos calientes. Por todas partes se veía gente brindando con jarros de cerveza de mantequilla e hidromiel y se escuchaban las risas de los chiquillos mientras corrían alrededor persiguiendo a un cerdo que escapaba de ellos y de un par de perros flacuchos. Un mago delgado hacía sonar un concierto de gaitas llevando el compás con su varita mientras algunas parejas improvisaban una ronda bastante desordenada.

Ve a Luna acercarse con una jarra humeante en una mano, Cassandra viene con ella y se detienen y saludan a cuanta persona pasa por su lado.

-¡Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba! Han llegado muchas familias para refugiarse y esta idea se está replicando en otras zonas…- Cassandra tiene el rostro y los brazos pintados con símbolos de un intenso color azul- Que lastima que se perdieron la ceremonia. Dimos gracias a los dioses y pedimos su proteccion con ofrendas del bosque. Pero al menos llegaron a tiempo para comer. Me llevo a Luna para ayudar al resto de las mujeres.

\- Toma Charlie, con esto se quita el frio muy rápido- Luna le entrega la jarra y en un impulso le besa la mejilla y se va hacia el grupo de mujeres que se afana con escudillas sirviendo la comida.

Charlie la sigue con la mirada mientras se aleja, saboreando el fuerte vino especiado y caliente. No se convence que la bella mujer de aspecto grácil sea la misma Luna que él conoce desde siempre. En su mente, Luna es la muchachita despeinada y de ojos saltones, con las uñas siempre rotas y sucias de tanto curiosear en busca de criaturas casi imaginarias. Le cuesta relacionarla con esta mujer rubia, fuerte y dulce a la vez que lo atrae cada vez más.

Edris lo saco de su ensoñación con un golpe en el hombro "Vamos a comer". Se sientan junto a una pareja magos que discuten animadamente.

\- Lo que digo es que debemos estar agradecidos y vivir en paz…No mas huir de los muggles y que te saquen de repente de tu cama por que alguien se le ocurrió que tienes buena puntería con el arco y esta le sirve al rey – mientras hablaba, el mago no dejaba de masticar un trozo de carne manchándose la barbilla y las manos de grasa.- quiero vivir en paz de una buena vez y, a decir verdad, no soy muy bueno haciendo hechizos. Para eso está mi mujer ¡No hay quien le gane cuando se trata de hornear pan!

\- Creo que tu posición es acomodaticia, por decir lo menos- dijo un mago alto y delgado de aspecto elegante, que cortaba pequeños trozos de carne con su daga para ponerlos delicadamente sobre trozos de pan- No se trata de servir o no a un rey. Se trata de ganar un lugar ¿Por qué debemos huir de los muggles si somos más poderosos que ellos? Es cierto que aquí tendremos nuestro propio "gobierno", pero aun así…

\- ¡Bah! Quien quiere pelear contra los malditos muggles… ¿Para qué? La mitad de ellos están casados con nuestros hijos e hijas. ¡Nuestros nietos tienen sangre mágica aun cuando no puedan ni tirar un chorro de agua con la varita¡ Yo digo que debemos permanecer aquí. Recuperar la magia, enseñarles a nuestros hijos y nietos y conservar nuestras tradiciones antes de que se olviden. Que los muggles se guarden sus batallas en salva sea la parte. Debemos seguir solos…

\- ¡Lo dices tú que no tienes nada que perder!- el mago elegante se levanto exaltado- Al huir aquí, estoy perdiendo las tierras que han sido de mi familia por generaciones, las cosechas, los rebaños…

\- ¡Y eso es lo más importante para ti! Qué hay de tu mujer, tus hijos, tu familia ¿Acaso quieres dejarlos huérfanos como los chiquillos de la pobre Kara?

\- ¡NO! Lo que digo es que podemos tomarnos el poder y revertir esto. Deberían ser los muggles los que se escondieran.- el mago miro alrededor buscando a alguien que concordara con el - ¡Eh tu, rojo! ¿Quién tiene la razón? ¿No sería mejor declarar guerra a todos los muggles?

Charlie no se dio por aludido y siguió comiendo con calma, pero Edris a su lado noto la tensión en su mandíbula por lo que lo pateo disimuladamente en el tobillo.

\- Vamos rojo… - el mago insistía por una respuesta- Quiero que me digas que tengo razón…

Charlie hablo sin despegar la mirada de su plato que ya estaba casi vacío.

\- ¿Has recogido el cuerpo de alguien de tu familia después de una batalla ¿Sabes cuánto duele despedirse de amigos que son demasiado jóvenes para morir? ¿Sabes lo que se siente ver a toda tu familia en peligro, a tus amigos huyendo y a tus hermanos pequeños creciendo antes de tiempo?- La mirada de Charlie se había vuelto sombría y amenazadora. Se acerco al mago y puso pesadamente una mano en su hombro- Cuando hayas abandonado la comodidad de tu castillo y hayas enfrentado a la muerte por ti mismo puedes pedir mi opinión.

Edris rápidamente se puso entremedio para calmar los ánimos y le hizo una señal otro mago para que estuviese atento.

\- Vamos Charlie, quiero algo más de carne y vino- Edris pone la mano en su hombro y lo dirige hacia las fogatas- Nos hará bien ver bailar a las muchachas…

\- ¿Hay más que piensen como él?- lo miro con el ceño fruncido en clara muestra de molestia.

\- No muchos… - Edris se ve algo avergonzado- No lo juzgues tan duramente. Ante tantas injusticias no puedes pedir que no existan deseos de venganza.

Caminaron en silencio, deambulando entre la gente. Por todas partes había algo que ver. Un mago joven y moreno entretenía a los niños dibujando con su varita figuras hechas de fuego en el cielo nocturno. Más allá un grupo de jovencitas comparaban pociones de belleza, riendo y dando miraditas disimuladas a un grupo de magos que reían mientras lanzaban flechas al estilo muggle contra una diana que daba volteretas en el aire.

Charlie diviso a Luna frente a un telar, realizando infructuosos intentos con la varita para tejer algo que no resultara una masa informe. Una bruja de cabello cano le tomo la mano para guiar sus movimientos y finalmente una pieza de tela empezó a emerger al tercer intento. Luna daba saltitos y abrazos a la bruja. De pronto lo descubrió entre la gente y sus ojos brillaron de una forma que hizo que a Charlie se le secara la boca y se le enrojecieran las orejas.

\- Deberías invitarla a dar una vuelta por el lago, es una linda noche…- Edris lo miraba divertido- aunque ya paso tu oportunidad. A la vieja Agatha le cuesta dejar ir a sus alumnas.

Efectivamente, la bruja había tomado el brazo de Luna para enseñarle una nueva floritura que hacia dibujos sobre la tela recién tejida.

\- Vamos a beber algo más fuerte. Tengo escondida una botella de aguavita de enebro añejado, pero no se lo digas a Cassandra.

Draco ha permanecido mirando el fuego durante horas. Escucha los ronquidos de Theo y fija la mirada en Hermione temeroso de que la despierten.

Se cubre la cara con las manos, cansado y con los músculos adoloridos por las horas de tensión. Cuando está a punto de quedarse dormido lo despierta de golpe un fuerte aleteo y un graznido en su oreja. "Por fin apareces"- vierte un puñado de trigo en un cuenco y mientras el cuervo engulle su comida, escribe una nota para Cassandra y se la amarra en la pata al cuervo que no parece muy contento. "Mira, plumero con ojos, no me eres muy simpático y tampoco sé si funcionas tan bien como las lechuzas, pero necesito que lleves esto. Entrégaselo a tu ama. ¡Rápido, es urgente!" El cuervo, dando un graznido, revoloteo en círculo por la cueva y se internó en el túnel de salida hasta perderse de vista.

Hermione escucha el graznido y ve la sombra del cuervo pasar sobre ella. Trata de abrir los ojos pero sus parpados pesan toneladas y suspira cuando siente el roce de una mano tibia sobre su frente a la vez que percibe el peso de un cuerpo sentándose a su lado y las mismas manos tibias toman su pulso. Un perfume familiar le inunda la nariz y se obliga a despertar para encontrarse de frente con los ojos grises de Draco que la observan preocupados.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Draco le quita un mechón de la frente con una sutil caricia- Estas pálida… Te traeré un té.

Hermione siente que se le aprieta la garganta. La escena es demasiado familiar. Draco despertándola y preparando el desayuno en su apartamento del Londres muggle.

\- Estoy mareada… ¿Qué hora es?- Hermione trata de incorporarse- Estoy desorientada…

\- Esta anocheciendo… ¿Recuerdas algo?

\- Desgraciadamente todo. ¿Y Theo? ¿Sabes algo de Charlie y Luna?

\- Theo está durmiendo y acabo de mandar un mensaje con el cuervo. El maldito animal recién se dignó a hacer acto de presencia.

Draco se sienta junto a ella y la apoya en su pecho para ayudarle a beber la poción, las manos de Hermione tiemblan al recibir la jarra. Siente el calor de Draco en la espalda y la respiración del hombre haciendo cosquillas en su sien y en su pecho un nudo que la estrangula de ansiedad. Tiene las mejillas rojas y ganas de llorar. La cercanía es una tortura, todo está trastocado, es un ataque a mansalva a sus sentidos. Los sentimientos apresados se rebelan contra ella lanzando un escalofrío que le recorre entera.

Hermione está al punto de desmayo. Quiere abrazarlo, quiere hundir la cara en su cuello y respirar ese aroma que tanto ha extrañado. "¿Te sientes mal?" La voz ronca de Draco junto a su oído envía nuevos ramalazos de sensaciones a su cuerpo despertando un ansia que le seca la boca y le quema la garganta y que va a terminar minando sus últimos restos de cordura. "Estoy bien" e intenta alejarse de ese cuerpo que la consume como una hoguera. Tiene miedo que Draco se dé cuenta de lo que le provoca, que escuche el son de tambor primitivo con que late su corazón y como se le eriza la piel con el solo roce de su aliento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre? Estas temblando.- Draco la mira preocupado- ¿Tienes miedo? Qué diablos pasa Granger, me estas asustando…

\- Nada Malfoy, no me pasa nada… Solo tengo frio…- y se mordió los labios para evitar soltar un "abrázame" y detener las lágrimas – Y me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Theo está bien?

\- Sí. Y tú solo necesitas descansar

Se separa de él e inmediatamente siente el frio colarse en el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Los parpados vuelven a pesarle y una suave languidez se apodera de ella "¿Qué me diste Malfoy?" Draco sonríe y la arropa. "Solo una mezcla de semillas de adormidera, melisa y algunas flores mezcladas con miel o mejor conocida como la versión primitiva de la poción para dormir sin sueños." Hermione no termina de escucharlo y ya está dormida.

Draco la recuesta y la abraza solo una vez más, le cuesta vencer la tentación de hundirse en sus rizos y quedarse allí a dormir a su lado. Le cuesta resignarse a perder.

Se instala frente a la chimenea con una jarra de vino especiado y apoya la frente en ella hasta que el frio del metal hace que sus pensamientos vuelen a otros derroteros.

"Me estoy obsesionando"… Entrecierra los ojos y trata de dormir pero en su cabeza se suceden las imágenes como fotogramas en diferentes tonos de gris. Hermione sonriendo adormilada…El reflejo irreconocible de ellos en un escaparate, usando la poción multijugos… Hasta llegar al más doloroso, ese que mantiene encerrado en el fondo de su memoria, encadenado y amordazado.

Sucedió la última noche juntos, Hermione desnuda y envuelta en una sabana, su sabana y su cama cobijándolos a los dos. "Draco…¿Haz pensado en lo que estamos haciendo?" "¿Por qué lo preguntas" "¿Crees que está bien?... tu y yo juntos, mintiéndoles a todos. Hace que me sienta mal cuando estoy sola, pero estando contigo…" "Conmigo ¿Qué?... No es tan difícil Hermione. Estamos bien…Me haces bien…" recuerda haberla besado en la sien para no terminar la frase y soltar "y te amo" que le quema la garganta. La mira a los ojos y ve angustia por herir a los que quiere aun cuando ellos no saben de su traición y siente una pizca de remordimientos, no por la comadreja que le importa un pepino, sino por ella, por su honestidad que se resiste al engaño y por la culpa que no la deja ser totalmente feliz. "Termina con el." La mira fijamente con sus ojos grises y con el estomago hecho un nudo imaginando una negativa por su parte. Hermione solo le devuelve la mirada y tras unos segundos asiente en silencio "Solo dame un poco de tiempo. No quiero herirlo más de lo necesario. Se lo debo" La besa y Hermione le susurra sobre los labios "No hagas que me arrepienta" "Es una promesa. Jamás te vas a arrepentir" Vuelve a besarla y las palabras sobran, ya habrá tiempo de decir lo que sienten.

Pero ese tiempo nunca llego y la promesa que Draco le hizo a Hermione se rompió como un cristal solo tres días después con una pedrada en forma de noticia lanzada por el diario "El Profeta".

Draco vuelve al presente y se restriega la cara. Agrega diez gotas de poción para dormir en su vino, solo lo justo para quedarse dormido, y vacía la jarra de una vez. Se acurruca y lo último que ve antes de dormir es el pelo de Hermione brillar a la luz de la chimenea.

\- ¡Toma otro trago Charlie! Quizás así juntes valor…- bromea un mago de pelo pajizo- Hay muchas brujas hermosas y la noche esta fría.

Charlie solo sonríe y acepta el jarro con licor de enebro que circula de mano en mano en el corro de hombres sentados frente a una fogata en el lago.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente para mí. – después de dar un trago le pasa la jarra al mago sentado a su lado- Voy a caminar un poco.

La noche esta fría y cuajada de estrellas, se levanta y estira los brazos para desperezarse. A paso lento se aproxima al muelle para mirar desde ahí el pueblo iluminado con las grandes hogueras que lanzan chispas al cielo nocturno.

Edris se aproxima en silencio y se acoda en las maderas del muelle, dando los últimos sorbos a la jarra de licor.

\- Te gusta la muchacha…- Edris lo ha dicho con voz calmada-¿Te ha sucedido alguna vez que sientes tanto amor por alguien que te llega a faltar el aire?

\- Creo que no- Charlie sonríe e inconscientemente busca a Luna entre la gente que baila alrededor de las hogueras. La divisa dando vueltas junto a una chica de vestido verde, bailando como si hubiera nacido en ese poblado- Nunca me detuve a pensar en esas cosas y las mujeres con las que anduve no les gustó un novio que oliera a estiércol de dragón la mitad del tiempo.

\- Yo amo a alguien de esa forma y la seguiré amando aun cuando tenga que matar y destruir por ella.- Los ojos de Edris brillan como carbones y hay algo salvaje en su mirada.-Necesito ayuda. De todos ustedes…

\- ¿Qué sucede?- Charlie lo mira preocupado.

Edris e masajea la frente ganando tiempo. Finalmente se voltea hacia el lago y pierde su mirada en la lejanía.

\- Es mi mujer… Bricia no es una bruja aunque sus hermanas si lo eran. Cearo mato a las dos mayores y la tercera logro huir, refugiándose en Germania, en donde está casada y a salvo. Conocí a Bricia siendo una niña, era valiente, la única que se atrevía a internarse en el bosque y un día me descubrió jugando frente al rio. Guardo el secreto de mi existencia y de mi capacidad de transformarme. Por ese tiempo Cearo ya perseguía a los que son como yo. Nos enamoramos y, cuando sus padres murieron, nos casamos. Construimos una cabaña en las afueras del pueblo casi al límite del bosque. Éramos felices allí hasta que Cearo decidió no tolerar nuestra presencia. El invierno pasado, mientras yo estaba de cacería, Cearo la atrapó y se la llevo a su castillo. Cuando fui a buscarlo, sus esbirros me golpearon hasta dejarme tirado, me dieron por muerto y no se ocuparon más de mí...

\- ¿Y qué paso con tu mujer?

\- Cearo desapareció todo el invierno y volvió hace poco, a mediados de otoño. Durante todo ese tiempo estuve convencido que Bricia estaba muerta. Pensé que la había matado y había ocultado su cuerpo para que yo no tuviera ni siquiera el consuelo de una tumba- la voz de Edris tiembla de emoción- pero anoche llego un viajero desde Inbhir Nis en la desembocadura de Loch Ness. Cearo tiene una torre y una fortaleza en ese lugar y es allí donde tiene escondida a Bricia.

\- Edris… No quiero desesperanzarte pero, ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que es ella?

\- El la vio y habló con ella. Estoy seguro que esta viva, me lo dice el corazón y esto- Edris saca de su túnica un trozo de tela bordada- Esto… es su pañuelo. Lo uso el día que nos casamos y lo siguió usando todos los días desde allí. Cearo la tiene prisionera en la mazmorras de la torre que usa como cárcel, la obliga a usar grilletes y a atender a los prisioneros…- Edris se veía desesperado – Dicen que pronto llegara una delegación de monjes desde el sur. Pretende acusarla de brujería para que ellos la juzguen y la quemen… Siento que es mi culpa. Cearo me odia a mí por lo que yo soy y se está vengando en ella. ¡Quisiera matarlo de una vez para que deje de hacer daño! ¡Es un animal ponzoñoso que destruye todo a su paso! ¡Es un maldito bastardo con poder!

Edris patea la madera del muelle hasta astillar el primer tablón. Charlie lo repara con un toque de varita.

\- Cálmate Edris. Hablare con los otros… No te prometo nada aun, pero lo intentare.

\- Sé que les estoy pidiendo demasiado…Será peligroso. Pero no sé qué más hacer, necesito rescatarla y si lo intento yo solo, sé que lo único que lograre será que nos maten a los dos.

\- En cuanto volvamos… ¿Es Cassandra?...- Charlie se interrumpe al ver a la mujer que corre desesperadamente hacia ellos- ¡Algo pasó!

\- ¡EDRIS! ¡Charlie! ¡Debemos volver! El pueblo… Cearo… Provocó un ataque contra el pueblo. Un incendio… lo destruyo.- la mujer se agacha tratando de recuperar el aliento- Los demás están a salvo, pero debemos regresar ahora. Charlie, ve a buscar a Luna. Edris ayúdame a ensillar los animales…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Los personajes y otros elementos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro, para no olvidarme de soñar.**

El viaje de regreso al bosque fue largo y no exento de peligros.

Planeando, a lomos de tres thestral, y envueltos en una espesa bruma para evitar a los posibles dragones, vuelan durante horas sobre el paisaje que se sucede desde montañas rocosas a un cerrado bosque que apenas pueden adivinar pasando veloz bajo sus pies.

Charlie siente a Luna tiritar de frio, agarrada fuertemente a su cintura y acurrucada contra su pecho. La gruesa capa piel que cubre a ambos esta ya empapada con la neblina y le pesa sobre los hombros, el aire frio le hace erizar la piel y su pierna herida duele horrores aunque, para su alivio, no ha vuelto a sangrar.

\- Charlie… Crees que si conjuro un fuego en un frasco ¿será visible si lo oculto con la capa?- Luna hablo entre un castañeteo de dientes - Me estoy congelando…

Antes de que Charlie pueda contestar, Edris se acerca rápidamente hasta planear a su misma altura.

\- Manténganse en silencio… Estamos sobre la pradera que rodea el bosque y es coto de caza para los dragones.

Como para darle la razón se escucha un rugido tan fuerte como un trueno.

\- ¡Nos encontró! Síganme y no miren hacia atrás… Cassandra lo detendrá.- Edris espoleo al Thestral hasta salir de la niebla y planear peligrosamente entre los árboles aterrizando en un pequeño claro.- Ocúltense entre los matorrales.

Luna logra ver a Cassandra, empuñando su varita y con ambos brazos en alto hace un gran giro en dirección al cielo. De inmediato la bruma se arremolina hasta ser una espesa nube negra que emite el resplandor de relámpagos. Con otro giro de varita se desata la lluvia y la tormenta eléctrica que cubre una parte del bosque. La sombra del enorme dragón se destaca como un espectro negro recortado contra las nubes. Ágilmente Casandra espolea al Thestral para alejarse de la gigantesca bestia, mientras con su varita convoca los rayos de la tormenta para formar un muro a su alrededor y en un rizo descender en picada entre los árboles.

En cuanto la vieron descender corren a su encuentro. Cassandra desmonta trabajosamente y trastabilla para caer en los brazos de Edris que, con ternura, la acomoda en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. La mujer tiene un aspecto terrible, con el pelo mojado pegado al rostro pálido que muestra su agotamiento. Respira con dificultad y le tiembla todo el cuerpo, por lo que Luna rápidamente comienza a masajear sus brazos y espalda para hacerla entrar en calor, luego saca un frasco de entre el hatillo y entibio la poción con su varita antes de dársela a la mujer.

\- ¡Cassandra! lo que hiciste fue increíble….la forma en que dominaste las nubes. ¿La niebla también la creaste tu?- Luna esta maravillada y la abraza mientras continuaba masajeando su espalda.

-Por supuesto niña… ¿realmente creíste que era casualidad? Pero ya no estoy tan joven como antes y encontrar la magia y mantenerla bajo control me agota.- la mujer ya ha recuperado algo de color y se muestra más animada- Edris… ayúdame a montar. Tendremos que seguir por tierra pero por suerte ya falta poco.

\- ¿Estás segura? Quizás sea mejor esperar hasta que amanezca. Podemos descansar a salvo aquí.- Edris intercambia una mirada preocupada con los otros- En verdad preferiría que te repusieras del todo antes de continuar.

\- Ya estoy bien y estaré mejor cuando llegue a casa- dijo haciendo una seña para que le ayudaran a ponerse de pie- Sigamos.

Aun no amanece cuando por fin llegan a la cueva, después de un largo trayecto a través del bosque.

Una rápida ojeada le permite a Charlie intuir lo terriblemente dolorosa que había resultado la experiencia para Hermione. Enrollada sobre el camastro de Cassandra, la muchacha está sumida en un inquieto sueño. Las facciones crispadas y los nudillos blancos de apretar las mantas evidencian que la poción no ha hecho el efecto esperado.

Charlie se siente inundado de compasión y con extrema dulzura la despierta suavemente acariciándole el cabello.

\- Despierta… Estamos aquí. Todo va a estar bien Hermione- La chica abre los ojos y abraza con fuerza al gigante pelirrojo que tiene enfrente. La calidez del abrazo desata el nudo de terror que le aprisiona el pecho y llora todas las lagrimas que se ha tragado desde que ocurrió el desastre.- Tranquila…shh.

El ruido de gente moviendo por la habitación despierta bruscamente a Draco que se incorpora de un salto con todos sus sentidos en alerta y empuñando su varita. Se relaja cuando ve a los otros pero el corazón le da un vuelco y un puñetazo le golpea el estomago cuando ve a Hermione sentada sobre las piernas de Charlie, enredados en un fuerte abrazo y susurrándose al oído.

"Voy a buscar a Theo" se apresura en alejarse ocultando cuidadosamente su rostro en la penumbra, sin embargo eso no es suficiente para evitar que descubra los ojos de Luna fijos en él.

Ya ha amanecido y la suave penumbra de la cueva va dando paso a una luz fría que se filtra entre el enramado que hace las veces de puerta.

Se encuentran todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, cavilando sobre los últimos acontecimientos, que han sido pormenorizados por Theo, con las caras llenas de sueño y el cansancio evidente de la mala jornada. Uno a uno comienzan a retirarse para dormir un poco. Edris y Charlie los primeros, seguidos por Luna y luego Theo. "yo no tengo sueño aun. Prefiero vigilar un rato" Draco se envuelve en su capa y sale de la cueva para tomar su lugar como vigía.

\- Entonces… no han encontrado nada en los pergaminos?- Cassandra tiene la desilusión pintada en el rostro- De verdad pensé que podrían contener algo útil.

\- Tienen cosas útiles, pero no del tipo que necesitamos nosotros- dijo Hermione ahogando un bostezo- Servirán mucho para enseñarles a los niños, pero no para volver.

Las dos mujeres se quedan en silencio mirando el fuego hasta que Hermione llama su atención.

\- Cassandra ¿Que fue de los escritos de Merlín? ¿Los guardo alguien? ¿Dónde está enterrado?

\- Sabía llegaría el momento en que preguntaras eso. ¿Por qué quieres saber?- le contesto Cassandra con un gesto resignado.

\- Fue un mago poderoso, debe haber creado muchos hechizos y alguien debe haberlos guardado. El lugar más lógico es cerca de su tumba- a Hermione se le ha espantado el sueño y su cerebro funciona a todo motor- Cuando estuve en Francia visite Bretaña. Existe una tumba en un bosque llamado Brocelianda que se dice que es la tumba de Merlín. ¿Está allí? Por favor Cassandra necesitamos saber cómo volver a nuestro tiempo.

La mujer aparta la mirada y se retuerce las manos con nerviosismo.

\- No puedo pequeña. Lo siento. Es demasiado peligroso.

\- Entonces buscaremos en Bretaña. Aunque sea una tumba falsa debe tener alguna pista. Quizás encontremos a alguien que si nos ayude…

\- Hermione cálmate. No entiendes- la mujer suspira y se resigna- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la enemiga del mago más grande de todos los tiempos, al que llamaban el encantador de la naturaleza, lo enterraría en un bosque? Piensa con claridad niña. Morgana lo odiaba. No lo hubiera dejado cerca de las fuerzas de la naturaleza con el riesgo de que fuera encontrado por alguna criatura mágica que lo liberara. ¡No! Merlín murió solo y a oscuras. Atrapado en una caverna de piedra lejos de todo y todos los que lo conocían. Rodeado de criaturas que le odiaban tanto como ella. No lo mato, pero fue como si lo asesinara con sus propias manos.

\- Pero… Y los escritos. ¡Debió dejar algo! ¡Su magia, sus hechizos no pudieron perderse!

\- Según Morgana, los destruyo…Pero no creo que lo haya hecho en verdad. Mi abuela también tuvo sueños de grandeza y era demasiado astuta para deshacerse de algo que le podría dar poder.- La mujer parece dudar un momento y de pronto mira a Hermione a los ojos- Esta bien. Ustedes son la prueba que la magia pudo sobrevivir a todos estos tiempos. Te ayudare pero será muy peligroso. Trae ese mapa. Marcare para ti todos los lugares que fueron importantes para mi abuela, incluyendo la tumba de Arturo y de Mordred. En alguno de ellos deben estar esos pergaminos…

Entre ambas despejan la vieja mesa y Cassandra extiende un extraño mapa, que no tiene delimitadas fronteras pero si es extremadamente detallado con respecto a los relieves de la naturaleza y marca los lugares según discurren los ríos y las montañas. Los nombres de los territorios han sido escritos como al pasar y Hermione reconoce solo algunos.

\- Mira aquí, mi abuela fue una gran viajera y su nombre aun resuena en estas tierras y en las de mas allá del mar- la mujer señala un pequeño punto en medio del mar entre Francia e Inglaterra- Estas son tierras galas y el mar que nos divide del continente. Aquí está la tumba de Arturo y de Morgana. La isla está encantada y solamente se puede divisar a través de un cristal imbuido de magia. Una vez que logras acercarte, basta que llegues a la orilla y pises tierra para que puedas verla completamente. No creo que mi abuela escondiera nada allí, sobre todo tratándose de pertenencias de alguien a quien odio, pero no está de más echar un vistazo.

\- Y como puedo imbuir un cristal?- Hermione no perdía palabra mientras trataba de memorizar la ubicación exacta y los posibles puntos de referencia- Y como hago para no perdernos?

-No te preocupes por eso. Luego te daré más detalles. Mira bien- Dijo señalando otro punto cercano a Bretaña- Aquí si hay un bosque…y la tumba de Mordred. Pobre… Morgana no pudo llevarlo a Avalon así es que lo sepulto en un hermoso lugar… Ves lo cerca que esta del rio? Podrías empezar por ahí… Es más fácil llegar por mar hasta la desembocadura del rio y después navegar corriente arriba. Si hay un lugar donde puede haber alguna pista definitivamente es allí. Morgana lo hubiera considerado una venganza. Entregar a su hijo muerto la sabiduría que le fue negada en vida….

\- Y Merlín?...

Cassandra hace un gesto de contrariedad, respira hondo y luego toma las manos de Hermione. Los ojos de la mujer son dulces y sinceros y se vislumbra cierto temor. Como si algún dolor antiguo rondara sus pensamientos.

\- Mi niña…Hermione te prometo que si no encuentras nada y que si el rumbo de tus pasos te obligan a ir a Merlín yo misma te guiare. Pero por favor déjalo solo como tu última esperanza. Es demasiado riesgoso. La tumba está custodiada por las criaturas mas tenebrosas y el lugar es una trampa en sí mismo…- la voz de Cassandra se ha transformado en un susurro agitado y las lagrimas humedecen los ojos de la mujer. Al calor de su ruego aprieta las manos de Hermione que, asustada ante el repentino cambio y la vehemencia de la petición, solo atina a asentir- Gracias… Edris puede acompañarlos y protegerlos por el tiempo que necesiten… Ahora discúlpame, estoy muy cansada. Los viajes me agotan…¿Por qué no duermes tu también? Pero antes hazme un favor. Lleva esa botella de aguavitae a Draco, debe estar helado en la copa del árbol. El también necesita dormir y relajarse un poco.

Ha nevado durante la noche y una fina capa cubre los alrededores de la cueva. Hermione se arrebuja en su gruesa capa de lana mientras la nieve cruje bajo sus pies y el viento frio le colorea las mejillas y la punta de la nariz. Sonríe cuando descubre a Charlie sentado en un tronco caído. Se acerca silenciosamente con ánimo de sorprenderlo, pero no cuenta con el agudo oído del chico que se voltea antes que pueda siquiera acercarse.

-Hermione…¿Por qué no estás descansando?

Hermione se sorprende al notar el cambio en el siempre afable pelirrojo que ahora la contempla con una mirada torva en sus ojos azules. La capa de piel negra le da el aspecto de un oso pelirrojo… un oso muy triste.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti- le dice Hermione sentándose a su lado y entregándole sin ningún remordimiento la botella de aguavitae después de dar un sorbo que le entibio la garganta y le provoco un acceso de tos- Esto quema…

Charlie solo sonríe antes de dar un sorbo a la botella. Se quedan en silencio un rato disfrutando de la brisa fría y el el olor a tierra humeda que los rodea. Hermione cierra los ojos mientras levanta la cara para inhalar el fresco aroma de los pinos.

Ninguno de los dos se ha percatado que algunos metros más allá y sentado en una piedra plana entre los arbustos, Draco Malfoy ya los ha visto. No puede resistir la tentación de espiarlos y sus ojos grises se endurecen cuando Hermione apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Charlie. Maldice en voz baja por no poder oír más que unas palabras sueltas arrastradas por el viento.

\- Hermione ¿De verdad estas bien? Me preocupaste mucho, no tenias buena cara.- Desde que Ginny se casó con Harry, Charlie decidió adoptar a Hermione como su hermanita menor. Alguien a quien proteger y mimar a veces en exceso- Debieras descansar algo más…

\- No voy a tener una recaída Charlie. Estoy bien.- Hermione lo mira con una sonrisa y trata de distraerlo – Y tu…¡Cuéntame tu secreto! Aunque creo que ya lo adivine.

Charlie enrojece hasta la raíz del pelo y solo menea la cabeza mientras se hunde en su capa. Hermione guarda silencio mientras Charlie junta valor para contestar. Realmente le provoca ternura ver a ese hombre alto y corpulento, con un cabello indomable y millones de pecas en su rostro tostado, sonreír con la picardía de un niño pillado en falta para después ponerse serio y arrugar el entrecejo tejiendo una red de finas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos.

\- Si… Es Luna. Pero no te emociones, soy al menos diez años mayor, no tengo mucho dinero y mi trabajo siempre se interpone entre mis relaciones y yo. – Dijo Charlie mirándola seriamente, luego bajo la cabeza y comenzó a balbucear excusa tras excusa- No es mucho lo que puedo ofrecerle… Además no se si está interesada en mi…No tiene importancia ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo.

\- Mientes mal Charlie. ¿Quién fue el que dijo "demasiado pobre, demasiado viejo y demasiado peligroso"? Remus eligió dejar de lado todos los prejuicios y ser feliz con Tonks, ambos murieron jóvenes, pero fueron valientes y decidieron vivir juntos el tiempo que les quedara pese a que todo estaba en su contra. - Hermione levanto su dedo índice para apuntar directo a su pecho- Además no eres un viejo decrepito, no eres millonario pero con lo que ganas vives tranquilo y además ¿Quién mejor que Luna para entenderse con bichos y criaturas raras? Eres un hombre maravillosamente honesto, gentil y cariñoso ¡Te debes la oportunidad de enamorarte!

\- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto para cuando salgamos de aquí?- Charlie la mira sonriendo- O quizás antes…quien sabe.

Ambos beben un sorbo de la botella y se quedan en silencio. Charlie observa el perfil de Hermione recortado contra el cielo gris y no puede evitar fruncir el entrecejo. Hay una pregunta que le quema la lengua pero no está seguro de la reacción de su amiga.

\- Hermione… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?... ¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?- le dice Charlie clavando sus ojos intensamente azules – Te lo pregunto porque entre ustedes hay algo extraño. Primero pensé que revivías las rencillas pasadas, pero con el pasar de los días la dinámica entre ustedes dos se vuelve cada vez más rara.

\- No pasa nada Charlie. Es solo que sigue siendo el mismo pedante insoportable- Hermione evita la mirada de su amigo y da otro sorbo a la botella para disimular su incomodidad.

\- OK, lo dejamos así por ahora- Charlie se pone de pie y se sacude algunos copos de nieves enredados en sus botas. Se acerca a Hermione la abraza fuerte y la besa en la frente- Supongo que algún día me contaras esa historia. Me voy a descansar…

Mientras Charlie se aleja, Hermione checa la botella de aquavitae. Aun queda más de la mitad, suficiente para que Malfoy evite congelarse mientras vigila. Decide ir a entregarla, mientras las sospechas de Charlie le remuerden la conciencia.

R _on jamás se entero de su engaño y aun le duele recordar como lo hirió esa noche. Ron llego sonriente a su departamento con un ridículo gato de peluche como regalo y un perfume a modo de reconciliación. Las diarias discusiones y su recién tomada decisión de cortar habían minado los nervios de Hermione por lo que en cuanto lo ve entrar le lanza a quemarropa "Tenemos que hablar"._

 _En su memoria revive la escena con exactitud. Ron lanzando el peluche y el perfume al sofá, la toma de los brazos "Quiero otra oportunidad" "Por favor Ron, no lo hagas mas difícil. Te quiero, pero ya no de la forma que se necesita para ser un matrimonio" Recuerda los ojos de Ron dándole una larga mirada que no supo cómo interpretar "Yo aun te amo. Pase lo que pase tu eres a quien amo" Ron agachando la cabeza mientras una lagrima se desliza por su nariz "Solo dime que hice mal y si podrás perdonarme" El corazón de Hermione se estruja de culpabilidad y trata de que no le tiemble la voz "Nada Ron, solo sucedió. Quizás nos conocemos demasiado y confundí los sentimientos o quizás quise hacer lo que todos esperaban de nosotros… No lo sé con claridad. No sé qué paso conmigo. De lo único que estoy segura es que sería un error casarnos."_

 _Junto con sus recuerdos Hermione revive el dolor que le aprisiona el pecho mientras habla. El dolor de las verdades a medias teñidas con la culpa de su traición "Creo que es mejor que dejemos de vernos por un tiempo" Ron se acerca a ella como un niño perdido, la mira con los ojos húmedos y las pestañas oscurecidas por las lagrimas. En silencio acaricia su mejilla como un ciego intentando grabar su rostro. Hay algo solemne en esa caricia, como una lapida sobre el pasado, como cerrar por última vez la puerta de una casa a la que nunca volverás..._

 _Hermione no se atreve a mirarlo a la cara y lo deja acariciar su rostro mientras lucha contra las lagrimas, porque a ella también le duelen el cariño y la culpa a partes iguales y por primera vez deja de ver al niño que siempre ha estado a su lado y reconoce al hombre valeroso en que se convertido. Un atisbo de duda la estremece, quizás si podría enamorarse de él, si pudiera intentarlo otra vez, si no existiera Draco Malfoy en su vida. Repentinamente Ron da media vuelta y sale del departamento en silencio. Sin decir adiós ni beso de despedida, solo con el golpe suave de la puerta al cerrarse._

 _Hermione vuelve a la realidad, hizo bien después de todo. Nunca hubo intento de reconciliación en todo el triste periodo que siguió a su partida. Con el tiempo Ron se caso y tiene una familia con la que es feliz. No son los mejores amigos que fueron un día, pero pueden convivir en paz, fin de la historia._

Se levanta del tronco y se seca una lágrima con el dorso de la mano. No tiene fuerzas para encontrarse con Draco por lo que decide dejar la botella al pie del árbol que sirve de torre pero no alcanza a dar tres pasos cuando la detiene la voz de la persona que menos desea escuchar.

\- Sí que tienes debilidad por las comadrejas, Granger.- le dice con voz gélida, casi en un susurro.

Hermione da un respingo de la sorpresa y se voltea para enfrentar a Draco con los ojos echando chispas.

-¡Estabas espiando? ¿Y de que estas hablando? – de pronto viendo la sonrisa socarrona de Draco se percata de la insinuación - ¿Piensas que Charlie y yo..? Eres asqueroso

\- No espiaba, al menos no intencionalmente, pero fue interesante saber que me consideras pedante- Draco le quita la botella y da un largo trago mientras la escruta detenidamente con sus fríos ojos grises- ¿Y desde cuando son tan cercanos? Hasta donde yo recuerde era el Weasel con el que menos te relacionabas.

\- Bueno, eso sucede cuando dos personas pasan una temporada viviendo… juntas.- le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

El rostro de Draco se transformó en una máscara pétrea mientras digería la insinuación de Hermione. ¿Realmente había tenido una relación con Charlie? Desecho la idea de un plumazo, el estricto código de conducta de Hermione lo hacía imposible. ¿Estaba tratando de molestarlo?

\- ¿Nunca les contaste de nosotros? ¿ni siquiera para expiar tus culpas?

\- No lo saben. Y si tienes algo de decencia respetaras eso. – Espeto Hermione con tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas, mientras daba media vuelta para volver al refugio. – Y te agradecería que no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

\- Estas escapando… otra vez- Draco se acerca a ella como un felino- ¿A que le temes esta vez? Solo tengo curiosidad por saber que fue de ti todo este tiempo.

\- Y supongo que en tu imaginación narcisista crees que estuve añorándote y durmiendo con tu foto bajo la almohada.-Hermione trata de enfrentarlo a pesar que el leve temblor de sus labios la delata. – Seguí con mi vida, Malfoy. Eso fue lo que paso. Eso es lo que se hace después de cometer un error.

\- Tú no fuiste un error…- Le dice mientras desliza sus dedos por la mejilla de la chica.

Un extraño magnetismo tiene clavada a Hermione en su sitio, hipnotizada como un pájaro por una serpiente. No se atreve a moverse ni hablar. Siente las manos de Draco enredarse en su cintura y atraerla hacia él con exasperante lentitud, ve sus ojos grises fijos en los suyos acercarse cada vez más y sus labios finos acortar la distancia con sus propios labios hasta sentir su aliento. Siente la mano derecha de Draco deslizarse hasta su nuca y su mano izquierda acariciar suavemente su espalda y finalmente fundirse en un beso con sabor a nostalgia. El tiempo se detiene y su voluntad también mientras sus manos desobedientes acarician la espalda del hombre deseando fundirse en su cuerpo, seguir sintiendo ese calor casi olvidado.

Su mente esta nublada y todo lo racional escapa de su cuerpo mientras se transforma en un latido que vibra al son de las manos de Draco acariciando su nuca, su cuello, su pelo y le raspa la barbilla con su barba de tres días. Siente que le falta el aire pero no quiere separarse de esos labios húmedos que están destrozando su cordura y un ruido entre sollozo y gemido se escapa de su garganta cuando las manos de él se cuelan bajo su ropa y acarician su espalda desnuda. Un chispazo le da la fuerza para decir "no".

Draco apoya su frente en la de ella. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Respira hondo para calmarse y escucha a Hermione susurrar con voz entrecortada las palabras que abren un abismo bajo sus pies.

\- Lo siento, esto no debería haber sucedido.

Draco se recompone y su rostro no deja entrever el torbellino de emociones en su interior. Le cuesta tenerla tan cerca y sentir el calor de su piel y la suavidad de sus rizos. Oler su aroma primordial sin poder dejarse llevar y le duele como una quemadura que ella rehúya su mirada y mantenga la vista fija en algo más allá de su hombro.

\- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no hay nada que podamos rescatar.

El silencio frío que sigue a esa frase, pronostica la respuesta. Hermione parpadea un par de veces para retener las lagrimas que le nublan la vista y niega imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

\- No, Malfoy. Ya no queda nada.

Y silenciosamente se aleja de él rumbo al refugio mientras el viento le seca las lágrimas y deja tras ella a Draco, temblando bajo los primeros copos de nieve.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Los personajes y otros elementos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro, para no olvidarme de soñar.**

-¿Otra vez salieron?- Luna acaba de despertar y se deja caer en el suelo frente a la chimenea a un lado de Hermione que bebía de una humeante taza de hierbas con la cara enterrada en un libro- Es extraño… salen a cazar al amanecer pero llegan sucios, cansados y sin nada. ¿Crees que estén tramando algo?

\- No lo creo Luna, más bien es porque son malos cazando- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Llevaban un par de días a solas en el refugio pues Cassandra había decidido volver al recién nacido pueblo mágico para ayudar en la organización y recibir a los nuevos habitantes.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que Charlie se decida a besarme?- Lunas lo ha dicho de repente mientras juega distraídamente con un par de hebras que escapan de la manga de su túnica.

\- ¡Guau! Ni siquiera me habías contado que te gusta.-Hermione mira a Luna sorprendida.

\- Siempre me ha gustado- Luna sonríe y se sonroja- Ha sido el único. Desde que era niña y lo veía llegar a la Madriguera con su pelo desordenado y su olor a bosque. Me parecía un gigante bondadoso… Recuerdo una tarde después de la guerra cuando me acompaño a pescar pimplies en el estanque y se quedó dormido sobre el pasto. Fue una tarde muy feliz con el sol brillando y tanta paz…Y yo… puse mi cabeza en su pecho y pude escuchar su corazón.

\- Oh! Luna…

\- Sabía que tenía que esperar. Que aún era muy joven para que me tomara en serio, pero ya soy mayor…

Hermione la contempla sonriendo. Luna se había transformado en una mujer atractiva. Delgada con una piel de porcelana, labios rosa y pelo rubio ondulado. Frente al fuego parecía una pintura renacentista, toda fragilidad y dulzura, remarcada por la mirada soñadora de sus ojos celestes. Pero Hermione la conoce y sabe que está muy lejos de ser frágil, por el contrario es una mujer fuerte, inteligente y determinada.

\- ¿No te importa quedarte sola? Voy a salir un momento Hermione, creo que ya sé dónde hay un escondite con nueces. Tengo ganas de pan de nuez.- dice Luna alegremente mientras se pone la capa, toma un canasto y se despide con la mano dando saltitos hasta la puerta.

\- No te preocupes, solo ten cuidado- Hermione suspira y se acomoda nuevamente para seguir leyendo, pero esta desconcentrada.

Su mente divaga hacia Draco, quien no ha vuelto a hablarle y evita cuidadosamente quedarse a solas con ella, lo que es bastante difícil dada la forzada cercanía. Todo se le antoja confuso, el atisbo de ansiedad que vio en sus ojos y esa chispa fulgurante que la máscara de indiferencia le impidió disimular, le provocan algo que no sabe definir. Más cuando solo recordar su beso hace que le tiemblen las rodillas.

Necesita invocar algo que haga retroceder de una vez por todas eso que se está despertando.

Su mente viaja en el tiempo hasta cierta mañana, dos días después de su rompimiento con Ron.

 _Recuerda estar envuelta en su bata y con una toalla en el pelo recién salida de la ducha cuando escucha golpear su puerta. Apresurada, se saca la toalla y se arregla el cabello con los dedos antes de abrir, pensando que, a esas horas, solo podría ser Draco de vuelta de su viaje._

 _Abre la puerta con una sonrisa que se congela de inmediato en su rostro. Frente a ella se encuentra cara a cara con Astoria Greengrass._

 _La bruja le da una mirada despectiva con una ceja alzada en un ángulo perfecto. "Buenos días Granger, espero no ser inoportuna. ¿Me permites pasar?" Hermione no atina a nada mientras Astoria, destilando confianza, entra en su departamento con una mirada evaluativa, mientras sus tacos golpean con firmeza._

 _Astoria es joven, pero no por eso menos imponente. Alta, con una cabellera rubia y lisa, piel pálida y fríos ojos celestes bordeados de largas pestañas oscuras, vestida con una elegante túnica azul marino de diseñador, se ve intimidante frente a Hermione, envuelta solo con su bata de baño._

 _\- Supongo que sabes por que vengo. El tema es Draco y la "relación" que hay entre ustedes._

 _\- No sé de qué hablas y creo que no tienes der…_

 _\- No insultes mi inteligencia Granger. Draco me conto todo anoche.-Astoria le da una mirada fría y despectiva que hace que a Hermione le recorra un escalofrío- Además no me molesta, es solo algo que viene con ser la esposa de un Malfoy._

 _\- ¿Y vienes a decirme que termine con él?- Hermione siente como un nudo de ira comienza a formarse en la boca del estómago por la desfachatez de la mujer al presentarse en su casa con semejante mentira._

 _\- ¿Qué? Oh no, no, no. No estas entendiendo. Vengo a darte las reglas de este juego en particular- la sonrisa malévola le da a la mujer un aspecto peligroso el que se acentúa con sus movimientos felinos. Parece un tigre a punto de saltar sobre su presa- Yo no tengo problema en que continúen con su…ehrrr… aventura. Solo quiero que sigan siendo tan discretos como hasta ahora. Entenderás que tengo una imagen que cuidar, por lo que en todos los actos sociales será mi acompañante y, por supuesto, debe llegar a dormir a casa todas las noches. Después de todo, solo falta un mes para que se convierta en mi esposo…_

 _\- Estas loca…Tienes una mente retorcida. ¡Que pretendes con esta mentira!... Y como pretendes que crea que…- Hermione se calla al ver la mirada de conmiseración de la mujer frente a ella. Los ojos brillantes de Astoria la hacen dudar._

 _\- Oh querida… ¡De verdad no lo sabias…? - pone delante de Hermione el anillo de compromiso en su mano derecha- ¿Lo ves? Es el anillo de Narcisa. Y además está en El Profeta de hoy, revísalo si quieres.-La mujer hace una pausa mientras observa Hermione procesar la noticia- Yo entiendo que Draco es… Draco. Por lo tanto hay ciertos "detallitos" que tuve que aprender a tolerar. Pero tú eres muy inteligente. No te lo habrás tomado en serio ¿Verdad? ¡En realidad crees que se enamoró de ti?_

 _Astoria la miraba con divertida incredulidad, como si la situación fuera la mejor broma de su vida y la ingenuidad de la chica rayara en la estupidez. Sus ojos traslucían lastima y burla a partes iguales lo que provoco que Hermione sintiera nauseas._

 _\- ¡Márchate! ¡Sal de mi casa ahora!- La humillación ya no le cabe en el cuerpo y lo único que quiere es que esa mujer desaparezca de una vez antes de echarse a llorar._

 _\- ¡Por Merlín! Odio el drama, es tan vulgar. Me iré, pero antes quiero decirte algo que te hará entender mejor todo esto.- Astoria se recompone y asume su actitud más aristocrática mientras mira a Hermione – Podrás ser una heroína de guerra, pero eso no impide que seas una aparecida en esta sociedad. En cambio mi familia ha estado entre la aristocracia mágica durante siglos al igual que los Malfoy y los Black. Y Draco, recuérdalo bien, es muy tradicionalista en algunas cosas. Adiós linda, si todo va bien, no nos volveremos a ver._

 _En cuanto la bruja se hubo ido, Hermione corrió al balcón en donde recogió la edición matutina del profeta. En las páginas sociales encontró lo que buscaba, incluyendo una fotografía muy clásica de Draco parado tras Astoria, sonriendo a la cámara, mientras la abraza por la cintura._

 _El broche de oro lo puso su propia fotografía con un amplio reportaje de Rita Skeeter en donde daba cuenta de su rompimiento con Ron._

 _Tardo solo un día en vaciar su departamento, renunciar a su trabajo y volar a Francia en estado catatónico con los dientes castañeteando de vergüenza y rabia contra sí misma. Aun hoy, después del todo el tiempo y del arduo trabajo para recomponer su vida no puede evitar enrojecer al recordar su candidez de confiar en él._

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que tramaban algo!

Hermione da un bote cuando Luna entra furiosa y sacudiéndose la nieve del pelo y tratando de quitarse la capa a tirones.

\- Sabía que había algo sospechoso, Edris y Charlie son buenos cazadores. ¡Están entrenando en lucha con espadas! ¡Espadas de verdad! Y usan una cota de cuero y un escudo y… y…- Luna continua luchando para desembarazarse de la capa-¡Maldita sea esta cosa!... y hablaron de un plan. Incluso tienen un plano y la maqueta de un edificio con figuritas de madera…Hablaban de irse unos días… ¡Incluso tienen preparadas las excusas para que no sospechemos de su ausencia!

\- Luna cálmate y explícame despacio.- Hermione trata de entender lo que dice Luna sin encontrarle sentido.

\- Los sorprendí en un claro del bosque. Estaban los cuatro luchando entre ellos con espadas, con razón llegan tan sucios, además que lo hacen fatal- Luna hace una corta pausa y se sienta frente a Hermione- Yo me escondí tras unos arbustos justo al tiempo en que hacían una pausa. Se pusieron a estudiar un plano y hablaban entre ellos marcando movimientos en una maqueta de lo que parecía un torreón o un castillo… Eso no lo pude ver bien. Pero lo que si escuche es que se trata de rescatar a alguien… Y que es peligroso.

\- Vaya…Ahora entiendo porque desapareció la esencia de murtlap.- Hermione mira a Luna con decisión- No te preocupes, esto lo aclararemos hoy mismo.

Esa noche, los hombres llegan cansados, sucios y hambrientos, pero lo primero que encuentran es a Hermione con el rostro encendido que los enfrenta manos en jarra.

\- ¡Y bien! Cuando pensaban decirnos…¿Cuándo nos avisen que están muertos?- Se voltea hacia Charlie y lo apunta al pecho- Y tu Charlie… Exijo que nos digas que está pasando aquí. Que es lo que planean y porque no estamos consideradas en esa idea tan genial.

\- Cálmate Hermione- Charlie suspira, ya sabe que está atrapado- Sentémonos a comer y te contare todo. Estoy muerto de hambre.

\- ¿A comer? ¡A comer! No señor, primero se van a asear y cambiar de ropa. No pienso sentarme a la mesa con una manada de jabalíes. ¡Vamos rápido! Todos, incluyendo tú, Edris.- Dice Hermione dándole una palmada en el hombro al hombre que la mira con ojos como platos – Y espero toda la historia. No me obliguen a usar veritaserum…

El plan se retraso algunos días pero Hermione y Luna lograron ser incluidas después de mucha discusión y la férrea oposición de Charlie quien se negaba en rotundo a que las chicas corrieran lo que él denominaba como "un riesgo innecesario".

Finalmente Luna zanjó la situación dejando claro que de una u otra forma los iban a seguir a donde fueran, por lo que era mejor que las incluyeran por las buenas y no por las malas. "Además soy la que mejor realiza pociones y hechizos curativos. Así es que me llevan o voy tras ustedes".

Finalmente partieron sobre una barca convenientemente hechizada para que se deslizara suavemente por el medio del ancho rio hasta llegar a la playa donde desembarcarían y continuarían a caballo hasta Inbhir Nis, en la desembocadura del Loch Ness y de ahí un día mas de camino hasta Aguasviejas, un pueblo marinero rodeado de acantilados con la fortaleza y torre de Cearo presidiendo el lugar.

Draco y Luna se presentaran ante Cearo para pedir alojamiento, como dos hermanos pertenecientes a la nobleza que se encuentran en peregrinación en busca de un lugar para construir un monasterio. Los acompañaran Theo y Hermione como escudero y dama de compañía respectivamente. Charlie y Edris se mantendrán en la taberna del pueblo, disfrazados de monjes mendicantes con las capuchas bien puestas y haciendo voto de silencio, atentos a la señal de Draco.

Una vez dentro de la fortaleza deberán liberar a Bricia y entregarla a Charlie y Edris, quienes huirán del lugar por mar. Si se llegara a levantar la alarma por la desaparición de Bricia, los otros permanecerán ayudando en la búsqueda para no levantar sospechas y partirán tranquilamente en dirección contraria a más tardar al día siguiente. Una acción de entrar y salir en la que todo podría salir estupendamente bien o estrepitosamente mal…

La barca avanza lentamente por el rio bajo un sol pálido que tiñe con un poco de color el paisaje gris.

Hermione, sentada cerca de la proa, repasa una y otra vez las notas que ha detallado sobre lo que recuerda de sus lecturas de los libros de historia, en especial lo que se refiere a los usos y costumbres de la época y atosiga a Edris inquiriendo más detalles. Charlie, cerca de la popa, vigila las orillas del rio y Theo y Luna repasan los disfraces una y otra vez.

Draco, recostado sobre unos sacos trata de dormir. Fue él quien hizo el último turno de vigilancia la noche pasada y la falta de sueño le está pasando la cuenta. Además de la forzada convivencia en una barca que, con suerte, mide diez metros de largo está alterando sus nervios. Vuelve a acomodarse y pone un brazo sobre sus ojos, mientras la brisa helada roza su frente. Escucha a lo lejos el chasquido de los hechizos con que experimentan Theo y Luna y la voz de Hermione como un susurro alejándose en el viento. Cuando entreabre los ojos, nota que Hermione está sentada cerca de él y su perfil se recorta contra el cielo gris. Si se concentra puede revivir algunas sensaciones, su pelo cosquilleando en la nariz o el olor de su piel cuando la abrazaba por detrás y hundía la cara en su cuello o simplemente la sensación de placer que le provoca el hacerla reír.

La barca cruje con unos pasos y adivina que Charlie y Theo han cambiado de lugares. Escucha la risa de Luna cuando Charlie le dice algo gracioso y escucha el susurro de la capa de la chica cuando se acomoda para acurrucarse junto a él. Y sabe que es cuestión de tiempo para que estén juntos y tiene ganas de gritarles que aprovechen el tiempo, que no dejen nada para mañana porque todo puede acabar de un día para otro.

Siente la frustración agolpándose en la boca del estomago, tanto que se le escapa un gruñido que pone a Hermione en alerta y sus ojos se encuentran por primera vez desde que la beso en el bosque.

Hermione se sobresalta cuando siente sobre ella la mirada gélida de Draco, esos ojos grises que siente como una caricia que la quema y la hiela. Finge con todas sus fuerzas que el choque de pupilas no la descoloca, que el verlo tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez no hace que su piel se erice y el ansia la corroa por dentro. Que no necesita nada de él, que el pasado está muerto y enterrado y que no anhela sentir una vez más el calor de su cuerpo en un abrazo. Y se miente a sí misma y a todos. Y se levanta de su puesto y pasa junto a él para instalarse en la popa con Theo, sin darle una segunda mirada.

La barca se aproxima a la orilla y encuentran los tres caballos amarrados a un árbol, tal como dijo Edris que lo había arreglado.

\- Bien, distribúyanse los caballos. Yo me transformare para guiarlos y vigilar el camino- dijo Edris mientras se metamorfoseaba en el enorme lobo negro

\- ¿Tres? Somos cinco…- dijo Luna sonriendo con picardía- Yo voy con Charlie.

\- Yo no monto bien Dragón, tú puedes llevar a Granger y…

\- ¡No!- la efusiva respuesta de Draco dejo a todos sorprendidos – No es buena idea. Estoy muy cansado y si hay alguna emergencia …

\- Yo iré contigo Theo, soy buena jinete- Luna le da una mirada resignada a Charlie- si seguimos discutiendo no partiremos nunca y ya está por anochecer. Charlie puede llevar a Hermione.

Cabalgan con sigilo durante horas siguiendo la línea de un alto acantilado de piedra negra que separa la llanura y el mar, alejándose todo lo posible de cualquier poblado y protegidos por el hechizo desilusionador.

El aire salino les hace gotear la nariz y el bramido del mar violento al chocar contra las rocas es ensordecedor. Hermione va pegada al cuerpo de Charlie para evitar el gélido viento, siente el coxis en carne viva y le duelen las caderas. El resto del grupo no se nota en mejores condiciones, excepto Luna que cabalga a paso firme y parece estar disfrutando como si se tratara de un paseo

Llevan horas cabalgando y ya empieza a ocultarse el sol cuando por fin Edris retorna a su forma humana y les hace señas para que se detengan.

\- Llegamos. Pasaremos la noche en la base del acantilado y mañana vamos a Aguasviejas - dice mientras ayuda a desmontar a Theo que tiene acalambrado hasta el hígado- Hay un par de personas que vendrán más tarde a buscar a los caballos para remplazarlos y nos prestaran un carro. Mañana viajaremos más cómodos.

Edris los mira divertido mientras el resto desmonta de sus cabalgaduras reprimiendo quejidos y masajeándose las piernas para seguirlo en el difícil descenso hasta la playa.

Luna y Charlie son los primeros en llegar abajo, apoyándose confiadamente en las salientes y oquedades que el muro de piedra les ofrecía como apoyo para pies y manos. Theo baja siguiendo el rastro de Charlie y logra llegar sin tropiezos.

Hermione hace acopio de valor y, evitando mirar hacia abajo, comienza a bajar lentamente con todo su cuerpo en tensión. El vértigo la amenaza con cada paso que da haciendo que sus manos suden y se resbalen de las salientes.

Draco está a un par de metros sobre ella, lleva la varita apretada contra su pecho para mayor precaución y cada tanto da una ojeada para chequear el progreso de la chica.

A medio camino ruedan un par de piedrecillas hacen que Hermione voltee la cabeza, mirando sin querer hasta el fondo del acantilado. El miedo hace que suelte una mano de su agarre y su pie trastabille pero logra equilibrarse y aprieta su cuerpo contra la roca, paralizada.

\- Vamos Granger, sigue bajando. Ya falta poco- Draco mira preocupado como el cuerpo de la chica no parece obedecer y su respiración se ha transformado en un jadeo entrecortado que humedece la pared de piedra- ¡Granger muévete!

Draco divisa los rostros preocupados, volteados hacia arriba. Le hace una señal con el brazo para que no se muevan de la playa, mientras se desplaza lentamente hasta quedar al lado de Hermione. El rostro de la chica es de puro terror.

-Granger escúchame… Solo tienes que mover un pie a la vez. No pasara nada, confía en mí.- Draco la observa preocupado. No es normal que tenga la mirada vidriosa y no pueda controlar la respiración que se ha transformado en un jadeo errático- Tienes un ataque de pánico Granger. Respira hondo e intenta moverte solo un poco.

Draco estira la mano y quita el cabello que el viento ha hecho remolinear sobre la cara de Hermione. El gesto parece tranquilizarla y se atreve a mover un pie hasta la siguiente saliente, pero cuando esta por lograrlo, el viento cambia de dirección enredándole la capa en los tobillos.

Un grito desgarrador y para Draco el tiempo se congela cuando ve el cuerpo de Hermione, una muñeca de trapo con los brazos batiéndose como alas y el pelo azotando el aire, precipitandose hacia el vacío. De un salto va tras ella y con una feroz voltereta logra agarrarla de la cintura mientras con su varita provoca un chorro de aire hacia el suelo que levanta un remolino de arena con la potencia del hechizo.

Aterrizan de pie sobre la arena y Draco la mantiene pegada a él, más cuando siente que a Hermione se le doblan las rodillas y queda colgando de sus brazos, llorando suavemente contra su pecho. Él aprieta el agarre de su cintura y, con toda la ternura de la que es capaz, la besa en el pelo mientras le murmura palabras tranquilizadoras. La adrenalina en su sangre le hace olvidar que no están solos, mira el rostro de Hermione y solo existen sus ojos color miel y su boca tierna.

Draco siente su propio corazón latiendo fuerte y la sangre correr como un torrente por sus venas y el ansia por devorar esos labios entreabiertos se hace insoportable cuando Hermione queda atrapada en sus ojos grises, y se abraza a él aspirando su aliento y levanta una mano para recorrer su mejilla con la punta de los dedos provocándole un escalofrío que aplaca abrazándola fuerte.

Ruido de pasos a su espalda rompen el sortilegio y se encuentra con Charlie que ha llegado corriendo hasta ellos.

-¡Están bien?- los ojos de Charlie están dilatados por el temor, pero ante la escena su mirada cambia a suspicacia cuando una sonrojada Hermione se libera del abrazo de Malfoy mas confundida que asustada- Malfoy, no sé si lo que hiciste fue muy valiente o muy estúpido… ¿Por qué mierda no pediste ayuda?

-Granger tuvo un ataque de pánico. Podríamos haber bajado sin problemas si el viento no le hubiera enredado la capa. …- le responde Draco, evitando cuidadosamente el escrutinio de los ojos azules de Charlie- Voy a buscar mi morral. Cayó cerca de esas rocas…

Mientras Draco se aleja, el resto del grupo rodea a Hermione y la guían fuera de la playa hasta un pequeño refugio de piedra mimetizado con el paisaje. Charlie camina a paso lento tras ellos, no ha pasado por alto la mirada de Hermione siguiendo a Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Los personajes y otros elementos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro, para no olvidarme de soñar.**

Edris los despertó al alba. El frío se colaba por las rendijas de la cabaña de piedra mientras fuera, aullaba el viento bajo un cielo gris.

\- Ya trajeron el carro con sus bueyes y dos caballos. En la marmita queda algo de guisado. -les dijo Edris mientras el grupo se desperezaba y antes de salir cargando mantas y otros bultos – deberían cambiarse de ropa aquí. Estamos a un par de horas del pueblo.

\- Me duele la pierna- Charlie, con expresión preocupada, deshacía su vendaje con ayuda de su varita- Hermione, alcánzame el morral.

\- Yo lo hare - prestamente Luna se acerco a él y con manos diestras examino la herida que aun no terminaba de cicatrizar- No se ve mal… debe ser efecto del esfuerzo de ayer. Es mejor que vayas en el carro.

Terminaron los preparativos en silencio y con una tensa calma. Hermione nuevamente transmuto el cabello de Charlie, en una melena de color negro esta vez y lo ayudo a enfundarse el hábito marrón de tejido basto, sucio y raido que le ayuda caracterizarse como un monje mendicante.

Los demás conservaron su misma apariencia ya que el pelo rubio de Draco y Luna conspira a favor de la idea de pasar por hermanos. Ambos vestidos con telas gruesas de lana color azul celeste, convenientemente arrugadas para ayudar a la idea de un par de viajeros, acentúan su parecido por lo menos en la tonalidad blanca de la piel y los ojos claros.

La túnica de Luna es larga y recta, con un finísimo bordado de hilos de oro al borde del casto escote, su capa de terciopelo azul forrada en piel de conejo la protege del frio.

Draco con pantalones negros anudados a la usanza de la época y túnica corta, agrega a su atuendo una cota de cuero duro y una espada al cinto, además de un pequeño puñal en su funda de cuero, botas algo desgastadas y una capa negra larga y adornada en los hombros con piel de oso.

Theo, vestido con una sencilla túnica corta marrón claro y una capa de tejido marrón lleva al hombro un carcaj lleno de flechas y el arco largo que ya considera de su propiedad, demuestra su condición de siervo, lo mismo que Hermione, quien viste túnica larga de lana gruesa color marrón oscuro y su capa roja por encima.

Todos llevan sus varitas cosidas a las anchas mangas de sus trajes, han perfeccionado la técnica para tomarlas rápidamente y lanzar hechizo sin necesidad sacarlas completamente.

Caracterizar a Edris fue más complicado de lo que esperaban, pues el pobre puso cara de terror cuando vio a Charlie y Theo desenfundar sus varitas con la clara intención de cambiar sus facciones. Al fin logran convencerlo que los cambios no serán permanentes y pueden modificar su nariz hasta hacerla parecer el pico de un loro y agregar una larga barba canosa para hacerlo irreconocible.

Finalmente se ponen en camino por una senda que bordea el acantilado. Theo, Luna y Charlie van acurrucados en el carro conducido por Edris, que resultó ser un carruaje abierto pero cubierto con espesos cortinajes que poco y nada protegían de las inclemencias del tiempo. Draco cabalga adelante y Hermione cierra la marcha.

Llegan a un camino estrecho que zigzaguea hasta la cima del acantilado, el solo ver la altura a la que se eleva hace que a Hermione se le aprieta el estomago de pensar que irá a la retaguardia tras el carromato.

\- ¡Granger! ven aquí adelante. – Draco le ordena con voz cortante – Iras por la parte interna y yo por la orilla. Una vez que empecemos a subir ya no será necesario vigilar la retaguardia.

\- Voy yo…- Luna hace ademan de bajarse para cambiar lugares, pero Hermione la detiene con un gesto.

\- No, yo puedo hacerlo Luna. Estoy bien… de verdad.- sonríe nerviosa intentando tranquilizar a sus amigos y adelanta su montura, mientras Luna y Charlie intercambian miradas de preocupación.

Comenzaron el penoso ascenso con ráfagas de viento golpeándolos a ramalazos y el rugido del mar haciendo eco en las paredes del acantilado. Edris vigila a Draco y Hermione mientras se alejan a paso firme, hasta que no son más que dos pequeñas siluetas.

\- Edris, que pasa. Esto no avanza nada.

\- El carro es demasiado pesado, Charlie. Tenemos que ir lento.- Edris, desde el pescante contesta sin voltearse.

\- ¡Edris detente! Bajen, tengo una idea- Theo levanta su varita- ¡Levianum! Miren ahora- y con un dedo empujo el carruaje que rodo fácilmente cuesta arriba.

\- ¡Perfecto¡ solo espero que no se vuele con el viento- dice Edris entusiasmado y examinando con curiosidad el vehículo.

Después de eso el viaje fue más cómodo para todos, incluidos los animales.

\- Ahora que estamos más tranquilos ¿Qué pasa con Granger? Y no me digan que no pasa nada. No creo que alguien que se enfrento al Innombrable pierda los nervios tan fácil.

\- Le tiene miedo a las alturas, Nott- Dice Charlie desviando la mirada- Eso es todo.

\- La muerte de sus padres la quebrantó, pero ya está bien.- le dice Luna haciendo caso omiso de la patadita de Charlie- Fue mientras estaba en Francia. Sus padres quisieron darle una sorpresa y tuvieron un accidente de carretera que les costó la vida. Ellos no estaban de acuerdo que Hermione viviera en París después de estar separados tanto tiempo, por lo que ella se culpo por su muerte. Perdimos todo contacto y se refugió en el mundo muggle.

\- Yo me la encontré por casualidad en Rumania, trabajando como mesera y viviendo en un piso miserable. – Charlie hace una pausa mientras estudia la expresión de sorpresa de Theo- Logre convencerla de volver a nuestro mundo poco a poco. Al tiempo se mudo a mi departamento, le insistí que volviera a estudiar y terminar su carrera y que se reencontrara con los que la queremos. Finalmente todo volvió a la normalidad…

\- ¡Vaya!- lo interrumpió Theo, con los ojos como platos- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado… Es por eso que desapareció tanto tiempo? Ella me ayudo mucho cuando iniciamos nuestra empresa, con todos los permisos del Ministerio… Siempre imagine que había terminado estudios en Francia de manera brillante y se ocultaba de los periodistas para poder desarrollar su carrera tranquila ¿Cuándo murieron sus padres?

\- Hace un poco más de siete años.- dijo Charlie – No se dio mucho énfasis a la noticia, se publico solo una pequeña nota de condolencias pues fue más o menos en la misma fecha que asesinaron a los Malfoy y eso ocupo todas las portadas.

\- Fueron tiempos difíciles para ella Theo, pero ya todo está bien. Lo importante ahora es no recordarlo ni divulgarlo más de lo necesario. Todos tenemos la oportunidad de volver a empezar. – le dijo Luna tomándole suavemente el brazo - ¿Quieren algo de comer?

Theo se queda en silencio procesando lo que acaba de oír mientras muerde un trozo de carne seca. Su curiosidad es proverbial y en su mente saca las cuentas necesarias para desentrañar un capítulo más en la vida de su amigo mientras observa las figuras que se recortan contra el cielo.

Draco y Hermione cabalgan a paso lento recorriendo el último recodo que los lleva a la cima del acantilado. Han hecho el camino en completo silencio, con el viento y el fragor del mar conspirando para que sea difícil hablar, si no es a gritos.

Ahora, de pie junto al camino se permite echar de reojo alguna que otra mirada al hombre que esta junto a ella escudriñando concentradamente a su alrededor. Quiere romper el silencio que le incomoda y que instala algo indefinible en su pecho.

\- Malfoy…

\- Mmmm.

\- Yo quiero… eh… darte las gracias por lo de ayer. Creo que no te lo dije.- Hermione maldice esa extraña timidez que le hace tartamudear- Fue muy arriesgado y valiente…

\- No te molestes Granger- le responde con tono frio y sin mirarla- había tres magos en la playa, Cualquiera de ellos podría haberte salvado. Fue un accidente y reaccione rápido. Nada más.

\- De todas formas Malfoy, yo solo….- Hermione respira hondo tratando de explicarse.

\- Solo querías ser amable. – Draco la interrumpe – además fue una decisión egoísta. Eres la única que tiene la cabeza lo suficientemente grande como para sacarnos de aquí.

\- Pero de todas formas Draco….

\- No sigas, **Granger** \- le dice remarcando su apellido- Agradecimientos aceptados y lamento haber impulsados tus fantasías… Los otros ya llegaron, avancemos.- y enfila el caballo hacia el camino sin mirar atrás.

A medida que se descienden el empinado camino, notan que Aguasviejas no es el pequeño villorrio que imaginaban. Es un pueblo grande rodeado de un murallón de piedra con torreones y un muelle de pescadores en donde el colorido de las embarcaciones contrasta con las nubes grises que cubren el sol. El viento trae el olor salino del mar mezclado con el de la leña y ya divisan tenues hilos de humo de las muchas chimeneas.

Edris les hace una señal y cambian de lugares. Theo en el pescante, Draco a caballo y las dos chicas en la carreta a la que deciden quitar el hechizo para volverla a su peso normal. Draco se adelanta y la carreta rueda detrás con un suave bamboleo.

Charlie y Edris entraran a pie y acuerdan acampar fuera del muro, cerca de las chozas de los pescadores junto a la playa, para aminorar el riesgo improbable de ser reconocidos.

El sol ya estaba alto cuando por fin cruzan las puertas de ciudad, atrayendo la curiosidad de un grupo de mendigos situados junto a la puerta a los que Draco arroja unas cuantas monedas de poco valor para sacárselos de encima.

Al entrar les golpea de lleno la característica del poblado que les hace arriscar la nariz. El fuerte olor del pescado puesto a salar, se mezcla con el de un rebaño de cabras que ramonea la escasa hierba vigilada por unos niños de caras sucias y voces agudas.

Un grupo de mujeres conversa arrimadas a un pozo a la espera de llenar odres con agua, mas allá algunos vendedores vocean su mercadería. Los ojos de Hermione saltan de un lugar a otro recolectando las escenas de la vida cotidiana, que solo conoce por libros de historia. En la plaza, en medio del pueblo, se encuentran con un gentío que no los deja avanzar. Unos músicos ambulantes han armado una tarima y están representando lo que parece una obra teatral.

Hay dos personas sobre la tarima, un jorobado con una gruesa mata de pelo en la espalda y enormes orejas colgantes toca un tambor mientras una mujer joven semidesnuda baila una danza grotesca frente a un enorme caldero. La música cambia y aparece un hombre en escena, maquillado con horribles pústulas y un par de cuernos saliendo de su frente, toca una melodía altisonante con una flauta mientras arrastra una fila de marionetas de paja, caracterizadas como niños, atadas a su cintura, mientras el continua dando saltos al ritmo de la flauta. Da una vuelta alrededor del público, hasta llegar junto a la pareja que ha permanecido quieta en el escenario. Hace un ademan y los tres se abalanzan sobre los muñecos destrozándolos con las manos y a mordidas, mientras lanzan los pedazos dentro del caldero. Cuando terminan hacen una reverencia al público y desaparecen de escena, en medio del silencio y las caras horrorizadas de todos los aldeanos, para dar paso a un hombre alto y corpulento, con una corta barba negra y un largo pergamino en la mano.

Theo se voltea para dar una mirada divertida a las chicas, pero Hermione tiene una expresión de profunda preocupación en su rostro que lo sorprende.

"Y así fue como sucedió" la voz cavernosa del hombre en escena los sobresalta "La malvada bruja y su esbirro, invocando poderes demoniacos, logro evadir la férrea vigilancia de nuestro bien amado señor, el noble Cearo y ensaño toda su maldad en contra de seis criaturas inocentes que tenían la desdicha de ser huérfanos y estaban sanos y salvos, tratados con dulzura de padre en la casa de nuestro respetado protector." El hombre hizo una pausa para acallar los murmullos de horror que se elevan desde el público. "Invocando a su patrono, el mismísimo Satán, la bruja y sus esclavos tenebrosos, interpretaron una melodía diabólica y bailando con impudicia, hechizaron a los pobladores, que no pudieron hacer nada para defender a las inocentes criaturas, que terminaron siendo muertas y devoradas para invocar quien sabe que males sobre esta tierra." A medida que los murmullos subían de volumen, Luna se arrima a Hermione y Theo, pálido como papel, se da cuenta que el relato hace directa mención a ellos. El hombre alza los brazos para acallar a todos "Pero eso no es todo. Viendo que la iniquidad cundía, el pueblo fue purificado a fuego encontrándose numerosos artilugios de artes macabras, dando cuenta que la semilla ponzoñosa plantada por esa bruja había arraigado y estaba comenzando a dar frutos" El hombre sonríe y levanta las manos en gesto teatral "Pero no todo son malas noticias. Cearo, nuestro protector, ha reubicado a las familias piadosas y temerosas de Dios, en tierras fértiles para que continúen con una vida piadosa de trabajo y religiosidad. En cuanto a la bruja y sus esclavo…"El hombre hace una pausa hasta asegurar la atención de todos. "Todos fueron nuevamente capturados. La bruja, haciendo mofa de la justicia, mato a sus propios sirvientes para evitar ser delatada." Hizo una pausa para escuchar las expresiones de horror del público "Es por eso que nuestro protector, el noble Cearo, considerando las innumerables fechorías que ha cometido esta despiadada mujer y como muestra de su lucha constante contra las artes diabólicas ha ordenado la ejecución pública mediante la purificación por fuego de la bruja confesa Bricia. Ajusticiamiento que se ejecutara hoy a la puesta del sol para que todas las alimañas demoniacas que habitan la oscuridad sean testigos del suplicio de la carne y la condenación eterna de su alma" El hombre calla y muestra el pergamino al público para que todos vean el sello de Cearo.

Draco espolea su caballo "Salgamos de aquí. Cambio de planes" y obliga a Theo a maniobrar el carruaje hasta salir del pueblo por el camino contario al que entraron.

Pasan por frente de la torre de Cearo, que se yergue como una fea mole cuadrada construida en piedra negra de cara al acantilado. Al pie de la torre logran distinguir unas pequeñas troneras en forma de media luna, cerradas con barrotes oxidados, demasiado oscuras para poder distinguir nada más.

\- Esas deben ser las mazmorras- susurra Theo.

\- Sigue avanzando, no mires fijamente. Tenemos que salir de aquí y encontrar a Weasley.- Draco mira nervioso a su alrededor, el carro y su vestimenta están llamando la atención de la gente- ¡mierda! Hay guardias en la salida.

Draco se adelanta y con su actitud más altanera se detiene frente a dos hombres armados con lanzas, aportados en el portón que separa el pueblo de la caleta de pescadores. Sin desmontar, se acerca a hablar con ellos.

\- Salud. Vaya uno de ustedes a informar a Cearo que Eldric de la casa Rohesia ha llegado y requiere presentarse ante él.

Los ocupantes del carro no movían un pelo, mientras Draco parlamentaba. Lo vieron arrojar un par de monedas a los hombres y hacerle señas para que lo siguieran hacia la salida del pueblo.

Todos van en completo silencio, pues a esa hora de la mañana el camino está bastante concurrido con mercaderes que entran y salen del pueblo, pastores que arrean su ganado y granjeros que conducen mulas cargadas con sacos de trigo que los miran con curiosidad.

Cuando se han alejado del pueblo, un monje sale al camino y se sube rápidamente a la carreta.

Draco hace una señal a Theo para que conduzca a campo traviesa hasta llegar a un grupo de arboles que los ayuda a camuflarse.

\- Salvio Hexia… Cave Inimicum… Repelo muggletum….- Hermione de un salto baja del carro y rápidamente inicia una retahíla de hechizos protectores a su alrededor.- Partis temporus…

Draco desmonta rápidamente y se acerca al grupo mientras un gran lobo de ojos amarillos hace su aparición desde atrás unos arbustos.

\- Cearo no está en el pueblo. Los guardias dicen que volverá a la hora nona para preparar la ejecución- Draco los mira desconcertado- ¿Alguien sabe cuándo es eso?

\- Las tres de la tarde más o menos- Hermione esta pálida y unas arruga le marca el entrecejo- Vísperas es las seis de la tarde.

\- Luna, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?- Theo la urge mientras Luna dibuja un circulo en la tierra para marcar la posición del sol.

\- Por lo menos unas ocho horas de luz, dijo que lo harán al anochecer.- Luna esta pálida y tiene los ojos llorosos y se estruja las manos hasta hacerlas enrojecer - No vamos a dejar que la maten, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que no Luna… - Theo le da unas torpes palmaditas en el brazo mientras mira al resto con rostro desencajado.- ¿ Verdad que no?

Es casi mediodía cuando el carromato vuelve a entrar al pueblo y enfila decididamente a su destino.

El rubio noble se dirige decididamente a los guardias apostados a la entrada de la torre y desmonta de su caballo con elegancia.

-Avisad a vuestro amo que Eldric de Rohesia ha llegado, acompañado de la Dama Diot y el monje Abelardo. Traed un par de sirvientes para bajar los baúles y lleven mis animales a la caballeriza.- Draco dio las órdenes sin titubear- y ayudad a las damas a descender.

Los hombres, acostumbrados a recibir órdenes, obedecen sin chistar. Mientras Theo y Hermione, en su papel de fieles sirvientes ayudan a descender a Luna y al "muy pío padre Abelardo"que se apoya en un cayado para mitigar su pronunciada cojera.

Al cruzar el umbral del portón que conduce a la torre, se encuentran con un enorme salón rodeado de columna cuadradas y estrechas ventanas ojivales, el techo casi no se divisa pues los braseros distribuidos por el lugar no dan suficiente luz, dejando todo en una semipenumbra que inquieta a los jóvenes. El piso, construido de losas de piedra, pone eco a sus pasos mientras se adentran en la hostil estancia.

Nadie sale a recibirlos por lo que se quedan quietos en el centro del lugar, esperando algún indicio de vida en el silencio opresor que les rodea. De pronto un rumor de pasos se escucha a sus espaldas y aparece un hombre muy viejo y encorvado, vestido con una larga túnica negra y un chaleco de piel de oveja. De su calva cuelgan unos pocos mechones blancos y sus ojos, rodeados de arrugas y con grandes bolsas, se ven empañados por las cataratas.

\- Mi amo no se encuentra en casa- la voz del viejo era casi un silbido y sus pocos dientes se movían al hablar lo que provoco un inicio de risa nerviosa a Theo, el que fue rápidamente sofocado ante la mirada de sospecha en los ojos legañosos del hombre- ¿Quiénes sois y de donde venís sin anunciaros?

\- Mi nombre es Eldric de la casa Rohesia, venimos del sur de Wessex en misión piadosa. Traemos presentes para vuestro amo y una propuesta solo para sus oídos.- Draco mira al viejo con una mueca altanera para remarcar su estatus- me acompañan el hermano Abelardo de Muns, mi purísima y noble hermana, la dama Diot, su dama de compañía Lady Aldith, y mi sirviente Calvino… Y ya que hemos satisfecho vuestra curiosidad os agradecería que rindierais honores a la hospitalidad de esta casa mientras esperamos a vuestro amo.

"Confundus" el susurro apenas audible se desliza desde los labios de Hermione, el hombre abre la boca y hace una reverencia. A señas le indica a los sirvientes que suban los baúles al piso superior mientras con voz cascada les dice "Venid conmigo, os serviré algo de comida y vino en lo que llega mi amo". Les guía a través del espacio en penumbras hasta una larga mesa a un costado del salón, cerca de la única chimenea prendida. Con una vara enciende una a una las antorchas empotradas en la pared, lo que les permite ver un poco mejor el lugar en que se encuentran. Da un par de palmadas y una joven sirvienta aparece portando una jarra de vino y varias copas, seguida de un hombre que trae una bandeja de pan y queso.

Las chicas se sientan a la mesa con la mirada baja en señal de modestia y junto a ellas se ubican el padre Abelardo y el falso Eldric. Theo casi da un traspiés al hacer ademan de sentarse junto a ellos pero a una mirada de advertencia de Draco, sigue a los sirvientes en dirección a las cocinas.

No han alcanzado a probar bocado cuando una serie de ladridos y el sonido del pesado portón anuncian la llegada de Cearo en persona, que entra rápidamente seguido de tres mastines flacos y bulliciosos.

-Amo…Os está esperando el noble Eldric enviado por el rey de Wessex- el viejo se esforzaba por seguir los pasos de Cearo mientras cruzaba a zancadas la estancia hasta llegar a la mesa en que los jóvenes lo esperan mientras los perros se arremolinan a su alrededor y les gruñen enseñando los colmillos.

Cearo da un golpe con el arco en el suelo y los perros obedecen a su llamado echándose junto al fuego.

\- Mi nombre es Cearo, señor de estas tierras. ¿A qué debo vuestra presencia en mi casa y en mi ausencia?- la voz de Cearo carece de emoción mientras los observa apretando sus delgados labios.

\- Perdonad señor pero venimos de un largo viaje….- Luna enmudece súbitamente cuando es atravesada por la mirada gélida del hombre.

\- Tenéis que venir de un lugar muy lejano si se permite que las mujeres interrumpan la conversación de los señores.- los ojos de Cearo brillan como carbones encendidos y sus labios se aprietan un poco más.

\- Disculpad a mi hermana. Para ella el motivo de este viaje es la mayor emoción pues significa fortalecer la cristiandad frente al ataque de hordas paganas. Me presento ante vos y estas son mis credenciales.- Draco le extiende un pergamino, cuidadosamente confeccionado por Hermione, con el sello real. Cearo lo estudia en silencio mientras todos esperan expectantes su reacción.- Y esto es un presente de su majestad anticipando el valor de vuestros servicios.

Los ojos del hombre se agrandan cuando recibe el grueso anillo de oro con un zafiro engastado que fácilmente puede cubrir la falange de un dedo.

\- Por supuesto que podéis fundar un convento en mis tierras y agradezco el generoso acuerdo al que llegaremos… a su debido tiempo. – Cearo les mostro su sonrisa lobuna de dientes amarillos, que resulta más intimidante que su fría mirada- y si el hermano Abelardo pudiese darme los detalles…

\- Me temo que el hermano no puede responderos pues tomo voto de silencio. Pero lady Aldith puede ser vuestra interprete- Draco señalo a Hermione a lo que esta respondió con un modesto movimiento de cabeza- siendo novicia tiene el permiso de sus superiores.

\- Su señoría si me permitís explicaros- Hermione ha hablado casi en un susurro sin levantar los ojos- el hermano Abelardo trae todo por escrito para que vos lo estudiéis con calma. Aquí están los folios con el sello de monseñor, el obispo.

Hermione le acerca un sobre hecho de cuero que Cearo recibe con una mueca y examina cuidadosamente. Se ve impresionado con el sello del pergamino el que acaricia suavemente con el dedo índice antes de guardarlo mientras sus ojos brillan de codicia. Por la expresión de su cara casi es posible adivinar las fantasías de poder que empiezan a tomar forma en su mente.

\- Mi señor, hay una cosa más que interesa al hermano Abelardo- Hermione titubea pues siente el corazón martillándole el pecho. Es la parte crucial del plan y teme que Cearo aun no este del todo convencido- el hermano Abelardo se ha enterado de la existencia de una… bruja. Y solicita le permitáis interrogarla antes de su purificación para intentar darle el consuelo de la confesión.

Cearo permanece en silencio, cavilando. Su rostro resulta aun más cadavérico a la luz danzante de las llamas que se reflejan en sus pupilas negras. Los chicos están tensos, dependen de su respuesta y se reprimen salvajemente para evitar que el hombre se dé cuenta de la ansiedad que los embarga.

No veo la razón de negar una última posibilidad de arrepentimiento a esa pobre desdichada, pero mucho me temo que no podre acompañaros pues debo preparar todo para esta noche, pero daré la orden al carcelero para que os deje pasar. - el hombre desliza su lengua reseca por los labios como anticipando el placer que le proporcionara quemar a la mujer en la hoguer. De pronto capta una fugaz visión del rostro de Hermione- ¿No nos hemos visto antes Lady Aldith? Vuestros ojos me son familiares… debo confesaros que tengo una particularidad… un don, si queréis llamarlo así. – Cearo lentamente se acerca a Hermione, con estudiada suavidad levanta su barbilla para mirarla a la cara y su voz se vuelve amenazante- Como sabéis, los rostros pueden enmascararse e incluso mutar con el paso del tiempo, pero los ojos nunca cambian y puedo reconocer a cualquiera solo mirando sus pupilas…

Hermione estaba paralizada bajo el escrutinio de Cearo, como un pájaro bajo la mirada de una cobra, sin atreverse siquiera a desviar la vista. Finalmente el hombre la soltó despreocupadamente e hizo una seña al viejo sirviente.

\- Es un don, pero no infalible. Estaba equivocado, quizás vuestros ojos solo me recuerdan a alguien.- y dirigiéndose al sirviente- Romo os enseñara vuestros aposentos. Os sugiero que descanséis un poco. Y hermano Abelardo, podéis bajar cuando lo estiméis prudente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Los personajes y otros elementos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro, para distraerme de matar a mi jefe.**

" **Soy la nieta de la bruja que no lograron quemar"**

\- ¡Muffliato! ¡ Repelo muggletum!- Hermione recorre la habitación frenéticamente, sacudiendo los cortinajes que la dividen y examinando cuidadosamente cada rincón- Creo que es mejor que bajemos a las mazmorras de inmediato, antes que Cearo se arrepienta…

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la interrumpen. Draco abre y se encuentra con Theo pálido y descompuesto.

-Bajé a las cocinas y encontré la entrada a las mazmorras- les da una mirada aprensiva a las chicas antes de continuar- No creo que sea necesario que bajes Hermione, será más fácil si voy con Weasley…

\- No quiero cambios de última hora. Sigamos todo según lo planeado- Hermione responde con voz cortante- No es la primera vez que veo una mazmorra.

\- Está bien, pero ese lugar… ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo. Es asqueroso.- Theo hace una mueca y se restriega los ojos como para borrar una imagen- las mazmorras rodean la torre. Son solo cuatro grandes espacios separados por muros de piedra y con rejas al frente… el más cercano a la puerta es una especie de celda de castigo y está vacía, si no tomamos en cuenta los tres cadáveres… Cearo planea colgarlos de la torre esta noche- Hace una pausa y respira hondo- sigues por el pasillo y encuentras la segunda celda doblando la primera esquina. Se usa para interrogatorios… y torturas. No la vi, pero me lo dijo el guardia. Doblas la siguiente esquina y hay dos celdas para prisioneros que cumplen condena. Bricia está allí y no hay nadie más apresado.

\- Eso es bueno, si hubiera más gente tendíamos que liberarlos a todos y no se podría seguir con el plan.- Luna los mira con expresión inocente.- tendríamos que multiplicar a ….

\- ¿Hay guardias?- Draco acodado en la chimenea la interrumpe- ¿Cuántos son?

\- Es solo uno, pero hay un problema. Hay solo una entrada y es atravesando las cocinas. Hay una verja que da a un patio interior, pero es imposible llegar allí sin que los vean y ni hablar de sacarla de la torre por ese pasadizo. Llamarían demasiado la atención.

\- O sea que no hay mas alternativa- Hermione tiene una mirada dura y determinada y mientras Theo termina de hablar, se ha enrollado un velo que le cubre el pelo y parte del rostro. - Vamos Charlie, no perdamos más tiempo. Hay que traer a Bricia. Luna debes tener todo listo para poder sacarla rápido.

\- Hermione…- Luna la mira directo a los ojos- Ten cuidado.

Hermione y Charlie parten enfundados con la capa y la capucha ocultándoles el rostro.

\- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Draco mira a Luna con sospecha- ¿Qué están ocultando?

\- Cálmate dragón. Yo te explico todo.- Theo toma la precaución de apartarse un poco del chico- Hermione cambiara de lugar con Bricia para sacarla del pueblo antes de la ejecución…

\- ¡Petrificus!- Luna logra detener a Draco justo cuando ya ha desenfundado su varita y se dirige a zancadas a la puerta- Ojala vuelvan antes que se desvanezca el hechizo

Charlie y Hermione avanzan por el pasillo iluminado con antorchas. Adivinan que al fondo se encuentra las cocinas por el ruido de trastos y el olor a aceite que impregna todo. Un hombre gordo y con la cara deformada por cicatrices de viruela les corta el paso apareciendo de improviso tras la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¿Sois el hermano Abelardo?- les pregunta con voz aguardentosa y enviando aliento fétido directo a sus caras. Charlie solo asiente en silencio- Seguidme. La bruja os espera. ¡Solo usted!. Las mujeres no tienen permitido entrar aquí.

\- Señor, el hermano Abelardo me necesita. Hizo voto de silencio y yo debo hablar por el.- Hermione habla casi en un susurro y mantiene la cabeza gacha- Estoy autorizada por el obispo.

El hombre la mira con desconfianza, por lo que Hermione empuña su varita dispuesta a hechizarlo pero Charlie es más rápido y le entrega una moneda al hombre quien les hace una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa.

\- Padre a pesar de que no habláis, nos entendemos perfectamente.- adelantándose, los guía por una pesada puerta tachonada con bandas de hierro, mientras las mujeres de la cocina solo les dan una mirada indiferente.

En cuanto cruzan el umbral, un repulsivo olor mezcla de heces, vómitos y sangre les golpea el rostro. Hermione palidece al borde de la nausea y debe reprimir una arcada cuando ve los tres cuerpos desnudos y mutilados apilados en el piso de la celda, mientras una rata del tamaño de un gato se pasea entre ellos olisqueándolos y mordisqueando. El carcelero golpea la reja con su bastón y el animal huye perdiéndose en la oscuridad. El carcelero sigue su camino como si se tratara de un paseo.

Al doblar el primer recodo se encuentran con la escena dantesca de los instrumentos de tortura manchados de sangre, el olor ácido y acre del lugar, hace que Charlie trate de aguantar la respiración a lo que el carcelero suelta una carcajada burlona "¿Mareado padre? Se ve que no teneis madera de inquisidor".

En la primera celda hay un camastro sucio y maloliente con una pila de trapos ensangrentados encima. De pronto un movimiento llama la atención de los chicos.

\- Ahí tenéis a la bruja.- El carcelero saca un manojo de llaves y abre la reja- No se ve tan peligrosa ahora ¿Verdad? Mi amo tiene buena mano para espantar a los demonios.

\- Dejadnos con ella, lo que diga es secreto de confesión- Hermione tiene la voz apretada y no puede creer el deplorable estado de la mujer que se sienta en el camastro con la mirada perdida.

El hombre se va a regañadientes "Os esperare en la entrada" y se aleja arrastrando los pies. Charlie y Hermione aguzan el oído hasta que escuchan cerrarse la puerta.

\- Muffliato... Bricia somos amigos, venimos de parte de Edris. El te espera afuera- Charlie trata de reanimarla dándole palmaditas en la cara, sin resultado. La mujer mira al vacío sin muestras de entender o siquiera de haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.- ¡Enervate!

\- Déjalo Charlie. Tendrás que llevarla en brazos. Ni siquiera puede caminar. Ayúdame para cambiarnos la ropa- Sin el menor pudor, Hermione se desnuda y se pone los harapos de la mujer mientras Charlie viste a Bricia con la ropa de Hermione.

Charlie tiene los labios apretados y los ojos le brillan de pura furia mientras observa el cuerpo torturado de la mujer, repleto de cardenales, costras y mugre. Sus tobillos y muñecas tienen huellas recientes de cuerdas y su cara es una masa hinchada de facciones irreconocibles.

Hermione, varita en mano, comienza una larga retahíla de encantamiento que van reproduciendo en su propio cuerpo las huellas de la tortura de Bricia, incluyendo la deformación en su rostro. Cuando termina, le entrega su varita a Charlie "No vayas a perderla"

\- Debieras quedártela…

\- No puedo arriesgarme a que la encuentren - Le da un abrazo- Solo apresúrense y sáquenme rápido de aquí.

Charlie toma Bricia en brazos, envuelta cuidadosamente con la capa de Hermione y rápidamente deja la celda con cara de preocupación. Hermione se queda quieta en medio de la celda hasta que escucha a lo lejos el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y se hace un ovillo sobre el camastro con olor a orines. El tiempo se detiene para ella mientras la débil luz de media tarde se cuela a gotas por las troneras.

Charlie logra llegar sin contratiempos a la habitación donde esperan los demás y rápidamente deposita el cuerpo de Bricia sobre el camastro, sin siquiera percatarse que Draco continua tirado en el suelo.

\- ¡Fermaportus! Luna…- No es necesario que diga más. Luna ya está junto a él con un frasco de esencia de díctamo y un paño con el que limpia las heridas.

"Vulnera sanentur" la bruja desliza suavemente su varita sobre los cortes logrando cerrarlos "Episkey" y logra recomponer los hombros y piernas de la mujer. Entretanto Charlie se percata de la posición de Draco y le da una mirada interrogadora a Theo.

\- Tuvimos que hacerlo. Ayúdame, voy a desencantarlo- con precaución Theo deshace el hechizo. Draco de un salto se incorpora y los enfrenta con la cara roja de furia.

\- ¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTA! ¡PRETENDEN MATARLA?- Draco encara a Charlie con la varita desenfundada- Y TU… COMADREJA IMBECIL…SE SUPONE QUE ERES SU AMIGO…- la voz de Draco se transforma en un susurro amenazante mientras lo toma por el cuello con una mano y no deja de apuntar su varita a la cara del pelirrojo- Dónde está…

\- ¡Suéltame Malfoy! Necesitamos que te calmes para poder rescatarla.- Draco lo suelta de mala gana pero continua mirándolo con rabia- Esta en una celda de las mazmorras haciéndose pasar por Bricia… Debe llegar a la hoguera y ese será el momento de rescatarla, no antes. Es la única forma de asegurarnos que crean que está muerta y dejen de perseguirlos.

\- Están locos…- Draco los mira a todos como si no los reconociera- ¿Qué es esto? ¿A quién se le ocurrió esta mierda de plan? Y ahora que sigue.

\- Hermione se ofreció para hacerlo, todo fue su idea.- Luna se acerca a Draco y pone las manos sobre sus hombros mientras lo mira con ojos húmedos- Theo y yo nos llevamos a Bricia y se la entregamos a Edris, que la llevara hasta la embarcación. Nosotros cubriremos la huida desde la salida del pueblo creando una distracción lo suficientemente grande para llamar la atención de todos. Charlie y tú deben estar cerca del cadalso y rescatar a Hermione a tiempo… Confiamos en ti.

\- Coser y cantar ¿Verdad?- Draco se sienta y hunde la cara en sus manos- Queda poco tiempo, pónganse en marcha de una vez por todas y salven el pellejo de esa mujer.

Luna se pone en movimiento "Bricia locomotor" y ubica a la mujer de pie, flotando suavemente a su lado, con la cabeza inclinada, las manos unidas sobre su regazo y un amplio velo cubriendo sus facciones. Luna la toma por el brazo y ya está el disfraz perfecto: dos piadosas mujeres que buscan un lugar para sus oraciones, protegidas por su fiel sirviente. Luna se despide con un gesto y se ponen en marcha con Bricia entre ellos.

Draco se sienta en un taburete a mirar el fuego en tensa calma. Al ver su expresión, Charlie espera que no se entere que la varita de Hermione descansa en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Un rayo de luz rojiza se filtra por las troneras y Hermione tiembla cuando se da cuenta lo que eso significa. Se está poniendo el sol y con ello comienza la parte más complicada del plan. Se sobresalta cuando escucha chirriar la puerta y unos pesados pasos se acercan lentamente. "Brujaaaa… vengo a vestirte bruja" Hermione se da cuenta que el carcelero esta borracho "Ahí estas brujaaaa" le dice y suelta un eructo "Vengo a darte consuelo Bricia… Te traigo ropa limpia…" le dice haciendo un puchero. Instintivamente Hermione se encoge en el camastro.

"No me tengas miedo…" le dice mientras abre la reja "yo no te hice nada… el me obligo" el hombre la toma del brazo y la acerca a él, mientras habla Hermione siente su aliento fétido en el rostro y reprime una arcada "eres boniiita… ponte esta ropa…" le suelta el brazo y la apremia para que se desvista. Hermione trata de encogerse en el rincón de la celda y se pasa la túnica limpia sobre los harapos y lentamente comienza a quitárselos por entre la ropa, evitando mostrarse desnuda.

Rápidamente el hombre se acerca y Hermione siente una oleada de pánico cuando al darse cuenta que no esta tan borracho como aparentaba. Los ojos rojos y vidriosos están fijos en su cuerpo y en las comisuras de la boca se le ha formado una espuma blancuzca "Ven acá, te estás tardando demasiado" con un movimiento rápido toma las manos de la chica y las sujeta sobre su cabeza, aprisionándola contra la pared. "Ahora no eres tan orgullosa verdad bruja…" Hermione suelta un grito cuando la mano sudorosa del hombre se cuela entre la túnica y le pellizca un pezón. "ahora ya no puedes gritar y decir que no…" Hermione está al borde de la nausea con el olor acre del hombre que se restriega contra ella, lucha por soltarse dando patdas y retorciéndose, pero el hombre le dispara un feroz puñetazo en el estomago que la deja sin aire. Trata de gritar pero el carcelero le aprieta el cuello, inmovilizándola y haciendo saltar sus lágrimas cuando el hombre restriega la boca contra su cara a lo que la chica responde con una arcada. "¿Te doy asco bruja?... Esto te va a quitar el asco" le dice el hombre mientras rasga la túnica de la muchacha y logra colar su mano camino a la entrepierna. Hermione siente la cabeza reventar por la falta de oxigeno y miles de puntos de luz se arremolinan frente a sus ojos. Con las últimas bocanadas de aire susurra con todas sus fuerzas "Everte statum" Casi no puede creer cuando el hombre es impulsado hacia atrás y trastabilla hasta dar con su cabeza contra la reja y cae al suelo con el cuello bañado en un hilillo de sangre. Desesperada Hermione se masajea la garganta hasta que logra respirar mejor y recuperar la visión.

Se acerca al cuerpo caído y lo arrastra por los pies hasta sacarlo de la celda, dejándolo sentado y apoyado contra la pared. Justo termina de acomodarlo cuando desde la calle llega el eco de flautas acompañadas de tambores sonando lúgubremente y se escucha el sonido de voces, gritos y carcajadas de gente congregándose.

Vuelve a encerrarse justo a tiempo pues el son acompasado de un tambor se acerca. Ve aparecer a dos hombres con túnicas negras y capuchas que les cubren el rostro "Los verdugos" y su estomago se encoge.

En silencio los hombres se acercan y le ponen un par de pesadas cadenas en las muñecas y los tobillos, le afeitan la cabeza dejando su cráneo lacerado con el cuchillo desafilado y la cubren con una capa roja, manchada y hedionda.

Hermione sabe que sus amigos están fuera, sabe que la rescataran pero eso no impide los estremecimientos de terror y que la saliva se le espese en la boca. Quiere llorar mientras los hombres la empujan por el pasillo y el son macabro del tambor pone ritmo a sus pasos.

Cuando salen al exterior, la multitud congregada emite un rugido sordo y siente una oleada de odio dirigido a ella. No se atreve a levantar la cabeza por lo que no ve el tomate podrido que impacta en su hombro, aunque si lo hubiera visto tampoco habría evitado el golpe. Durante el trayecto siente los insultos de la gente arremolinada a su alrededor y los golpes de la porquería que le lanzan.

Finalmente llega al cadalso, la sientan en una banqueta de madera y la amarran contra un poste rodeado de un montón de leña que le llega a las rodillas.

Draco está junto a Charlie en la tribuna a un costado, Theo y Luna no han dado señales por lo que no saben nada de ellos.

Ven a Hermione acercarse a paso lento, pero solo cuando está en el cadalso se dan cuenta de su verdadero estado. Los rostros de ambos hombres se desencajan de ira, pero Charlie logra controlarse y aprieta el brazo con el que Draco ya empuña la varita. "Aun no. Si nos adelantamos todo esto será en vano" Draco le da una mirada furibunda, pero finalmente obedece.

La multitud vitorea a alguien que se acerca, que no es otro que Cearo, quien sube al Cadalso.

-Bruja Bricia, has sido condenada a la purificación por fuego…- Se detiene abruptamente, sorprendido, cuando enfoca el rostro de Hermione convertido en una masa amoratada. Se lleva la mano al pecho en forma instintiva y por el borde de la túnica Hermione logra divisar el brillo de un medallón. El hombre tiene una mirada triunfante y una sonrisa que es más una mueca con dientes afilados y un susurro violento – tanto más da una bruja u otra… ¡ENCIENDAN EL FUEGO!

Al instante se acercan los dos encapuchados con antorchas y prenden la pira. Desesperada Hermione trata de localizar a Draco y Charle y logra vislumbrar una cabeza rubia entre la multitud antes que el humo la envuelva y el aire a su alrededor se torne sofocante.

Los jóvenes se aben paso a codazos y empujones hasta llegar casi al pie de cadalso "Glacius", el hechizo disparado por Draco parece no hacer efecto en la pira cuyas llamas ya comienzan a lamer la capa de Hermione. Perdiendo toda precaución, agita desesperado su varita sin resultado. Divisa a Charlie corriendo enloquecido con la clara intención de subir al cadalso y arrancar de Hermione de las lenguas de fuego que amenazan con abrasarla.

Un coro de chillidos precede la aparición de un lobo descomunal que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos rompe las cuerdas que aprisionan a la muchacha y la monta en su lomo para saltar embistiendo a la muchedumbre y abrirse paso, como un bólido, hacia la salida del pueblo seguido de una lluvia de flechas y de la muchedumbre enardecida.

El lobo sigue su loca carrera llevando a Hermione sobre su lomo perseguido por la muchedumbre con antorchas encendidas a la que se han unido un piquete de guardias a caballo que intenta abrirse paso entre la gente. Charlie y Draco corren tras ellos tratando de esconderse entre el gentío pues han visto a Cearo, erguido en su montura, otear con ojos de halcón en su busca.

Al salir a campo abierto una nueva lluvia de flechas cae sobre el lobo y su presa, que continúa su loca carrera al borde del acantilado. De pronto se detiene y con el lomo erizado lanza un largo aullido seguido de gruñidos roncos y amenazadores. Una flecha sobresale de su lomo y la sangre mancha el pelaje negro y brillante, mientras de su hocico cuelgan hilillos de baba.

Los últimos rayos del sol iluminan la escena dando un tono sangriento a los rostros congestionados de la plebe que se mantiene a la expectativa rodeándolos a prudente distancia, mientras los arqueros esperan atentos la orden de rematarlos.

El lobo y la mujer se mantienen inmóviles hasta que lentamente Edris toma su forma humana y toma a la mujer de la mano. "Solo déjennos en paz. No volverán a vernos" Un profundo silencio responde a su ruego hasta que es roto por el ruido de cascos que se acercan y la voz gutural de Cearo se hace escuchar por todos "¡MATENLOS! ¡MATENLOS YA!".

Con un giro Edris toma su forma lobuna y apresando el brazo de Hermione en el hocico se precipita hacia el vacio.

Cuando se asoman al borde del precipicio, solo logran divisar los cuerpos del lobo y la mujer sobre las rocas siendo arrastrados por las olas lentamente hacia el mar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Los personajes y otros elementos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro. ¡Gracias todos los que leen! ¡Que lo disfruten!**

Un punto de luz similar a una luciérnaga se posa en la oreja de Charlie y le susurra instrucciones. El joven pelirrojo toma a Draco del brazo y lo aleja de la multitud que se arremolina en la orilla del acantilado como hipnotizada con el suave movimiento de las olas que arrastran el cuerpo de la mujer y el lobo hacia el mar.

Se aparecen en una playa solitaria donde el viento ruge y convierte en rocío el agua que golpea en las rocas. Charlie avanza por la arena, tanteando el aire, como un ciego con los brazos extendidos. "Malfoy, ayúdame con esto. No puedo encontrar la entrada" De la nada se materializa la mano de Theo alumbrada por el resplandor de una fogata. Ambos hombres se precipitan al interior.

En la penumbra interior reconocen los cuerpos de Edris y Bricia, tendidos uno junto al otro, cubiertos por vendajes. Hermione, con la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo, llora en un rincón, consolada por Luna

Charlie se acerca a zancadas a las chicas y se abraza a ellas con el alivio pintado en el rostro mientras besa a Hermione en la mejilla, le acaricia con mano torpe la cabeza y le suelta una retahíla de susurros al oído. Luego abraza a Luna que desaparece entre los brazos del enorme oso pelirrojo que no se hace el ánimo de soltarle.

\- ¿Qué paso con ellos?- pregunta Charlie sin soltar a Luna.

\- Están heridos pero nada grave. Luna se encargo de atenderlos, les dio una poción para dormir sin sueños para que se recuperen.- le responde Theo con calma- Trajimos a la chica pero Edris no estaba aquí, así es que me quede con Luna a esperarlo hasta que empezó a oscurecer y decidí salir en su busca. Lo encontré escondido a la salida del pueblo y planeamos que aterrorizara a la multitud como una distracción mientras yo lanzaría un par de hechizos para encandilarlos, no me espere verlo aparecer con Hermione sobre su lomo…

\- Theo fue genial- La voz enronquecida de Hermione lo interrumpió- creó una especie de… sombras con nuestra imagen, que corrieron a los acantilados. Mientras la turba seguía a la sombra logramos aparecernos junto a Luna y Bricia.

\- Golem de sombra- Draco la miro de forma intensa- es un hechizo oscuro Granger…

\- Lo que sea… Nos salvo. – Le responde Hermione sin mirarlo

\- Y en qué momento de su magnífico y bien pensado plan impidieron que mis hechizos hicieran efecto - los ojos grises de Draco brillaban de furia enfrentando a Hermione- ¡Maldita loca! ¿Tanto desconfías de mí que no quieres que cuide tu pellejo? ¡Debieran encerrarte en un manicomio! ¡Eres un peligro para ti misma!- Se voltea y enfrenta al resto de los chicos - ¿Qué pretendían dejándome fuera? ¡Contesten!

\- ¡Calma Dragón! No fue a propósito. Simplemente no hubo como decírtelo a tiempo…- Theo calla ante la mirada fría de Draco.

\- Mis hechizos tampoco funcionaron Malfoy- Charlie, con rostro preocupado, rebusca entre su túnica y le alarga a Hermione su varita. - A propósito…

Al ver esto último toda la frustración y miedo, que Draco ha estado reprimiendo, se arremolina en su estomago. Por su mente pasa una rápida sucesión de imágenes de Hermione siendo torturada y consumida por las llamas. Aprieta los puños hasta que los nudillos se tornan blanco y se enfrenta a Hermione cara a cara.

\- ¡Qué mierda...! ¡Podrían haberte matado! ¡Maldita Loca! ¡Deberían examinarte la cabeza! ¡Hasta un niño sabe que para volver tenemos que estar todos vivos y que para eso necesitas hacer magia! ¡No sé qué vida de mierda tienes que pones tanto empeño en arriesgarte a morir! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

La chica se queda paralizada, pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Draco la sujeta por los hombros, controlando a fondo el impulso de sacudirla, y luego la suelta con un ademan de exasperación.

Charlie se acerca y los separa, dándole a Draco un rotundo empujón en el pecho. Theo rápidamente se interpone entre los dos hombres para evitar que se inicie un intercambio de golpes. Con una última mirada de furia, Draco se desembaraza de Theo y alcanza la puerta.

\- ¡No puedes salir Malfoy!

\- ¡PUDRETE WEASLEY!- sale dando un portazo. Se pasa las manos por la cabeza deseando sacarse el pelo a mechones mientras maldice su arranque de furia.

No alcanza a dar dos zancadas cuando toda su ira se desvanece dando paso al arrepentimiento. Se deja caer en la arena, mientras el frio termina de calmarlo.

Se arrebuja en la capucha, dispuesto a quedarse allí toda la noche, pese a que el frio le hace tiritar y el hambre le atenaza el estomago. No sabe cuánto rato ha permanecido allí, viendo el cielo cuajado de estrellas y una masa de nubes de tormenta que se acerca desde el mar, iluminando a ratos el horizonte con los relámpagos.

Los pasos, amortiguados por la arena se detuvieron a su lado y Theo se sienta pesadamente ofreciéndole una jarra humeante y un trozo de pan y carne seca. Permanecen en silencio oteando a su alrededor mientras Draco agradece internamente el té de hierbas, dulce y caliente, que le entibia el estomago.

\- Dragón debemos entrar.- Theo se lo ha dicho sin mirarle. Al no tener respuesta se arriesga con la segunda parte de la frase- Y debieras disculparte con Granger…

El silencio que sigue es roto por el estallido de un trueno que pone sombras extrañas a sus rostros. Draco solo suspira y calla y Theo ve con alivio que todo rastro de ira ha desaparecido y arriesga nuevamente.

\- También deberías disculparte con Weasley- Draco le responde con una mirada indiferente, pero Theo conoce sus abismos y sabe que la apatía es solo un espejismo que empaña la realidad. Algo oscuro pasa en la mente de su amigo. Algo que no entiende del todo, pero con lo que no está dispuesto a dejarlo lidiar solo por lo que se queda a su lado en silencio, mascando un trozo de carne seca mientras las nubes de tormenta se acercan más y más.

El ruido del mar se hace más poderoso, humedeciendo las capas de rocío. Theo observa preocupado como las nubes ya están casi sobre ellos, creando figuras fantasmales en el horizonte con el destello de los relámpagos.

\- Dragón… ya es suficiente de tanta tontería. Entremos de una vez, que ya se me congelo el culo… bastara con un "lo siento" y podremos dormir un rato junto a la fogata.

Para su sorpresa Draco se levanta en silencio y camina hacia donde debiera estar el refugio. El calor de la fogata les golpea el rostro en cuanto entran y tres pares de ojos los someten a escrutinio.

\- Yo.. pido disculpas por mi estallido. En especial a ti Granger. Creo que todo esto me está superando y perdí la paciencia.- Draco lo dice de corrido y con voz no muy convincente, pero es suficiente para que le hagan un espacio junto a la fogata- ¿Cómo están?- dice señalando a Bricia y Edris que continúan dormidos.

\- Recuperándose. Bricia estaba realmente mal cuando la trajimos. Parece que la torturaron más de la cuenta pues tenía varios huesos rotos y muchos cortes y moretones en todo el cuerpo. Pobrecita…– Luna le da una mirada de compasión a la chica dormida- Ya está mucho mejor y cuando despierte podrá moverse con normalidad sin sentir tanto dolor. Edris está bien, solo agotado.

\- Y tú ¿como estas?- Draco detalla el rostro de Hermione, del que han desaparecido todas las marcas de apremio físico una vez desvanecido el hechizo. El pañuelo en su cabeza hace que los ojos castaños se vean inmensos en su rostro delgado Con sorpresa se da cuenta que de pronto se le llenan de lagrimas.

\- El carcelero intento…sobrepasarse y creo que lo deje malherido. Fue un golpe de suerte… sin querer hice magia sin varita y lo estampe contra el muro. Sé que fue en defensa propia pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal y además…- Hermione reprime un sollozo- ¡Extraño mi pelo! Y lo peor es que no logramos recordar todos los ingredientes de la poción crece pelo para solucionarlo.

Los hombres la miran divertidos, pues sobrevalorar la coquetería no es una reacción propia de Hermione.

\- Cola de rata… aceite de espino… hebras de algodón… y resina de sauce- una voz algodonosa llama la atención de todos- se hierven… los ingredientes … y se dejan una noche bajo la… luna creciente

\- ¡Edris! Trata de dormir- Luna se precipita hacia el hombre.

\- No puedo… ellos ya llegan. Los hijos del trueno…- el hombre ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos y parece a punto de dormirse pero lucha contra el sueño- ¿No los escuchan?... nos llevaran al norte… por mar.

\- Aquí no hay nadie Edris. Estas soñando…Trata de dormir.- Luna lo arropa para convencerlo pero el hombre se revuelve agitado.- Es solo el ruido de la tormenta.

\- Ellos son la tormenta…Ya casi llegan…deben salir.. a recibirlos. – Edris cierra los ojos y parece quedarse dormido pero da un sobresalto y despierta nuevamente- Su nombre es Freyja… ella dirige el barco y nos llevara al norte. Es una bruja… es importante….- Lo interrumpe el aullido de un lobo- Ya está aquí … rápido… salgan.

Charlie se precipita hacia la puerta, seguido por los demás. Fuera del refugio, la tormenta azota la playa haciendo rugir el viento con ramalazos de lluvia y fulgor de relámpagos. Surgiendo de la nada ven aparecer el velamen de un barco que blandamente se desliza sobre el mar embravecido. Luego distinguen el resto de la embarcación que avanza hasta llegar a la orilla y detenerse en la arena. Un puñado de hombres de aspecto salvaje, saltan hasta la playa e instalan un puente por el que baja una mujer alta, vestida con una túnica ricamente bordada y cubierta con una capa gris de piel de lobo.

La joven mujer se acerca majestuosa sin inmutarse por el viento que hace bailar sus cabellos color cereza, hasta quedar frente al grupo que la espera de pie frente al refugio, seguida de cerca por los hombres de su tripulación. La mujer cierra los ojos con fuerza y con un movimiento de sus manos, el viento comienza a amainar y la tormenta se calma hasta quedar convertida en una suave llovizna.

\- ¡Saludos!- Les dice con una sonrisa que hace brillar sus ojos ambarinos- ¿Puedo ver a mi hermano?

El pequeño refugio se repleta de gente cuando todos entran, la mujer se acerca a zancadas al lecho y acaricia la frente de Edris con cariño. Aprieta los labios cuando ve el cuerpo maltratado de Bricia.

\- Llego muy mal, pero la sanamos lo mejor que pudimos. Necesita descansar- Luna se acerca a la mujer y la mira con curiosidad- ¿Eres hermana de Edris?.

\- Soy su hermana de espíritu. Ambos compartimos al lobo, me ayudo mucho tenerlo cerca las primeras veces que me transforme- sonríe recordando alguna travesura- No nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Freyja y esta es mi tripulación.- les dice señalando a los cinco hombres que la acompañan que, a primera vista parecen idénticos pues poseen los mismos ojos azules y complexión recia, variando solo el color de sus cabellos y barbas,.- de derecha izquierda esta Erik, Gunnar, Torfi, Ulf y Kodran. No hablan vuestro idioma pero lo entienden un poco… ¿Por qué no comemos algo mientras me dan más detalles de lo que paso? Edris solo me dijo que necesitaba ayuda para llegar al norte.

Mientras dan cuenta de un guisado de cordero y papas, gentileza de Torfi, Charlie relata todo lo ocurrido con Bricia y Edris, omitiendo cuidadosamente su verdadera procedencia.

\- Es bastante tarde y zarparemos al amanecer.- dijo la mujer a modo de despedida- los esperamos en la embarcación antes de la salida del sol.

Uno a uno los chicos se acuestan enrollados en sus capas sobre el montón de paja. La primera en dormir es Hermione bajo los efectos de un té de adormidera que Luna le obligó a beber bajo amenaza de hechizarla. Theo y Charlie no tardan en roncar alegremente, mientras Luna se hace un ovillo junto a Hermione y suelta un suspiro cansado.

Draco se aposta junto a la puerta, dispuesto para la primera guardia. Por la abertura que hace las veces de ventana, mira hacia el mar y logra distinguir la silueta de la embarcación rodeada por la niebla a ras de mar. Mira al cielo, que asemeja un terciopelo enjoyado con cientos de estrellas y tras una nube comienza a asomar la luna creciente.

Rebusca en su mochila y encuentra un par de frasquitos que vierte en una redoma pequeña, se acerca sigilosamente y saca de la mochila de Theo un par de ingredientes más. Mezcla todo y pone la redoma al fuego hasta que desprende un suave olor a caramelo. Una vez listo, vierte el liquido parduzco en un frasco y cuidadosamente lo coloca en la abertura enfrentando a la luna.

Lo sobresalta un susurro "Es lindo lo que hiciste" voltea rápidamente y se encuentra con los ojos de Luna que lo observan desde la oscuridad. La figura se incorpora envuelta en la gruesa capa de piel y se acerca a él. "¿No quieres salir un rato? Me gusta buscar nombres nuevos para las estrellas." Sin esperar respuesta, la muchacha sale por la puerta y Draco la sigue. Se sientan sobre la arena seca apoyados contra la pared del refugio, en silencio. El aire es frio pero no incomodo y el silencio de la noche les regala una sensación de paz que hace tiempo no sentían.

\- Es hermoso ¿Verdad? Parece que nada hubiera cambiado. Son las mismas estrellas que veo desde la ventana de mi cuarto. Me da la sensación que solo es cuestión de desearlo y todo volverá a la normalidad.- los ojos de Luna se humedecen mientras mira al cielo- Extraño a papá. Debe estar muerto de la preocupación, nunca dejamos de comunicarnos durante tanto tiempo…

Draco se remueve incomodo sin saber bien qué hacer. Luna es una persona extremadamente amable y dulce pero nunca ha sido cercana a él.

\- Eh…Esstaremos bien Lovegood.

\- Mi nombre es Luna…- le dice sonriendo con inocencia- No es necesario que me consueles Draco, es solo que necesitaba desahogarme un poco. No sé como lo haces… Te mantienes con esa calma fría a pesar de la situación y además de tratar de ocultar lo que sientes por Hermione…

\- Luna, yo no sé de que hablas- Draco siente un escalofrió correr por su espalda- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- La forma en que la miras cuando crees que nadie te ve. Los detalles, como hacer la poción Crece pelo para ella…

\- Eso es solo para evitarme escuchar sus quejumbres todo el viaje – la interrumpe Draco, a la defensiva.

\- Además de la cantidad enorme de nargles que te rodeaba mientras la mirabas en la ruinas, el primer día…

\- ¿Sabes cuál es la ventaja de esto? Que aunque te dijera que es verdad nadie te creería.- Draco lo dice entre dientes, sin saber cómo escapar de la conversación – Estas viendo cosas que no existen…

\- Ella también tenía nargles…- Luna lo interrumpe como si su frase fuera el argumento definitivo.

Draco se queda mirándola fijamente. Es una tontería confiar en el criterio de Luna para las cosas lógicas, pero siempre ha demostrado ser excelente juzgando el carácter de otros.

\- Esta bien… Granger y yo tuvimos una historia tiempo atrás…

\- Cuando terminó con Ron- Luna lo interrumpe con brutal seguridad.

\- Si… fue más o menos por esa época.- Draco hace una pausa- Pero las cosas se enredaron y todo termino mal. Yo… no estoy seguro de lo que siento ni de lo que quiero hacer. Es solo que no me gustan las cosas inconclusas.

\- Igual que a Hermione. Tuvo una época muy mala… Se alejo de todos nosotros, primero con su partida a Francia e incluso después cuando murieron sus padres. Hasta que Charlie la encontró.- Luna calla de pronto, temerosa de haber hablado de más - No me gustan los secretos pero no le menciones nada de esto a Hermione… Tengo frio. Iré a acostarme. Hasta mañana Draco.

Draco siente que la conversación le plantea más preguntas que respuestas. Su mente retrocede hasta la noche en que atrapa al mortífago Dolohov, justo a lo que ocurrió después de entregarlo a los aurores y haber contestado infinida de preguntas en un interminable interrogatorio de rutina hasta el amanecer.

 _Su memoria vuelve a ver el contorno de la mansión Malfoy, destacándose como un mausoleo de mármol contra el cielo que empieza a aclarar, camina a paso lento todo el sendero sin distraerse siquiera por el intenso aroma de los jardines. La enorme puerta rechina cuando la abre de par en par, enfrentándose al enorme recinto. Sus pasos hacen eco en el suelo de mármol del recibidor y el sonido lo acompaña hasta el salón junto con el frio y la oscuridad ._

 _Con un golpe de varita enciende chimenea y, mientras tirita de frio, apura el contenido de una botella de whisky de fuego. Bebe a tragos largos tratando de atrapar el calor del alcohol en su garganta. El cansancio y el estomago vacio potencian los efectos del licor y la mirada del joven se torna vidriosa._

 _Se deja caer en un sillón y al levantar la vista, se encuentra con el enorme retrato de los abuelos Malfoy, serios y solemnes, el día de su boda. A su izquierda está el cuadro de sus padres, con rostros altivos, triunfantes, pero sobre todo unidos. El espacio vacío de la derecha desata su imaginación y a través del velo del alcohol logra ver la pintura donde aparece junto a Hermione, sonrientes y luminosos._

 _Se levanta de un impulso y agarra la bolsita de polvos flú, pero se detiene de golpe cuando se da cuenta que no tiene donde ir. Lanza una carcajada amarga que termina en un sollozo ronco mientras el dolor y la nostalgia se le arremolinan en el pecho y termina llorando por sí mismo, por su soledad, por extrañarla tanto que le duelen la piel y los huesos y desea morir y al mismo tiempo correr a buscarla porque no soporta estar enterrado en vida en ese mausoleo de lujo y vanidad que otros envidian._

 _Termina la botella y otra y va por la tercera cuando el cansancio lo rinde y se queda dormido, despatarrado en el sillón de terciopelo._

 _Al día siguiente despierta con el cuerpo dolorido, los ojos hinchados y la boca algodonosa. No sabe ni que hora es y tampoco le importa. Se ducha con agua fría, prepara un pequeño baúl, cierra la mansión y parte a Italia con la firme intención de dejar todo atrás y comenzar de cero._

 _Solo una vez cayó en la tentación de recordarla, después de una noche en que se emborracho y llamo a una chica con su nombre mientras hacían el amor. Envió a su elfo Morión en su busca, con instrucciones precisas de solo saber su paradero, no hablarla, ni dejarle mensajes , ni contactarla de ninguna forma mágica o no mágica._

 _El elfo demoro tres semanas en volver solo para decirle que Hermione ha desaparecido y nadie sabe nada de ella. Estuvo tentado de plancharle las orejas el mismo, pero el recuerdo de unos ojos castaños mirándolo con reprobación fue suficiente para detenerlo y en su remplazo gritarle al elfo una serie de terribles amenazas, que lo sacan corriendo de su vista._

 _Decidió olvidarle y lo logro a medias._

 _Un par de años después, cuando ya su vida había tomado un ritmo normal. Cuando había dejado de buscar semejanzas en sus compañeras de cama y ya no sentía sobresaltos al ver por la calle una cabellera alborotada pasar por su lado, El profeta resquebraja su máscara al poner en primera plana una fotografía de Hermione Granger asumiendo su nuevo cargo en el Ministerio de Magia y todo su empeño se fue a la mierda._

 _Recuerda haber tomado el diario y encontrarse a mansalva con su rostro sonriente, con el traje de chaqueta moldeado a sus curvas y con ese moño apretado que la hace parecer adulta. No se da cuenta de sus emociones hasta que siente el hilillo del huevo del desayuno escurriendo hasta sus pantalones y el dolor en los dedos tanto apretar los nudillos._

 _Guarda cuidadosamente el recorte del diario en el cajón con llave de su escritorio, volvió a soñar con ella y ya no pudo conformarse con el espejismo de estar con alguien más solo porque era una belleza codiciada._

 _Y se da el trabajo de recoger cuanta oportunidad haga que sus caminos se crucen, asistiendo a aburridas cenas y actos oficiales, pero una vez tras otra no tiene suerte._

 _Hasta ese día en que Griffin le confirmo que ella redactaría el acuerdo, dándole tiempo para reconquistarla en el proceso. Serian largas y tediosas reuniones, seguidas de un café, tal vez una cena, hasta despertar los recuerdos. Y todo sería mejor, infinitamente mejor, sin la comadreja de por medio, sin ataduras de ninguna clase._

 _Necesitaba a Hermione Granger y la iba tener de vuelta borrando de un plumazo ese paréntesis que no servía para nada._

 _Y sabia que, aunque ella lo negara y lo rechazara una y otra vez, también sentía lo mismo. Lo supo por su mirada huidiza y por la forma respondió su boca al besarle, incluso por esa mascara de indiferencia que es una mala copia de la de él mismo._

 _No le importa que paso o que hizo Hermione en los años que no supo de ella, aun cuando se hubiera acostado con el medio hermano de Hagrid o hubiera asesinado el ultimo unicornio en extinción, por él está bien._

 _Lo único que le interesa es tenerla a su lado cueste lo que cueste. Un Malfoy no se rinde._

La luna ya riela el mar cuando Draco se decide al cambio de guardia. Sigilosamente despierta a Charlie, quien sale del refugio medio adormilado. Draco, con una sonrisa astuta da gracias mentales a la estrechez del lugar y se instala al lado de Hermione. La respiración acompasada de la chica ejerce un efecto sedante y sin darse siquiera cuenta se queda dormido.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ¡ Como ya saben solo pido prestados los personajes de JKR para estrujarme las neuronas un rato. Disfruten el capitulo

Drakkar: Barco Vikingo. Solo para no liarme con la redacción.

Capitulo 12

Hermione despierta con un agradable calorcillo bajo su mejilla , se siente tan agradable estar asi, respirando ese olor conocido que le da tranquilidad. Aun adormilada se acurruca contra ese almohadón calientito, cuando escucha cerca de su oído "No hagas ruido o despertaras a los otros" Siente un escalofrío recorrer por su espalda cuando reconoce la voz de Draco Malfoy y se da cuenta que el almohadón no es otra cosa que su hombro.

\- Malfoy… Qué crees que haces…- la voz de Hermione es un susurro enojado que disimula la desazón que le pone las mejillas rojas y el corazón a galope.

\- Nada Granger, excepto dejar que babees mi hombro- Draco se incorpora y se arregla el pelo y la ropa, evitando mirarla- Voy a ver como esta Weasley.

Draco sale del refugio dejando a Hermione bajo el peso de la nostalgia pues se acaba de cumplir lo que más anhelaba en el tiempo que duro su relación. Dormir juntos, pasar una noche abrazados sin que el remordimiento de la relación furtiva le pique la conciencia y la obligue a abandonar el sitio donde estén en medio de la noche, clandestinamente. Dormir juntos, el símbolo perfecto de la máxima confianza y entrega.

" _\- Quédate esta vez Granger- Draco cubierto solo con la sabana la observa recoger apresuradamente sus cosas- Sabes que este hotel es seguro._

 _No puedo. Quede a tomar desayuno con Harry y Ginny- evita mirarlo a los ojos mientras se recoge el pelo en una coleta. Draco, acodado en la cama, la mira sin sonreír y finge creerle._

 _A Hermione su silencio le pesa como una losa haciendo más dolorosa la culpa. Siente que los ojos le escuecen y se le llenan de lágrimas. Este es el momento más difícil de afrontar cada vez que logran estar juntos en esta relación clandestina que se está llevando su cordura._

 _Se acerca a Draco y roza sus labios para despedirse. Siente la mano de el tomándola suave de la muñeca "Quédate" y suena como una orden hasta que mira sus ojos grises y los ve brillando de anhelo. "No puedo" y se marcha ahogando un sollozo y maldice una vez más su situación, que la obliga a mentir y se siente cobarde y despreciable, y se muerde las ganas de gritarle al mundo la verdad. En el ascensor del hotel se cala un sombrero y una bufanda, se abrocha el abrigo lentamente para mantener las manos ocupadas y no apretar el botón que la devuelve a la suite._

 _Cuando sale del hotel, ya hay una limusina esperándola en la puerta. El chofer se acerca y la ayuda a entrar mientras le entrega una caja alargada. "El joven que me contrato me pidió que le entregara esto cuando la recogiera". Hermione abre la caja plateada rellena de papel de seda en la que descansan dos rosas rojas con una tarjeta color verde desvaído en donde la elegante caligrafía de Draco Malfoy le promete "Algún día…"_

Hermione permanece sentada en la semipenumbra hasta que la voz de Theo la regresa a la realidad "Granger… Hey Granger… ¿Estás bien?" " Si Theo, estoy bien, vuelve a dormir".

Se recuesta nuevamente, pero no logra conciliar el sueño. Siente el olor de Draco impregnando la capa con que se cubre, respira hondo con la nariz pegada a la lana y la nostalgia le saca lágrimas. Hay pocas cosas de las que se arrepiente en su vida y una de ellas es no haberse quedado esa noche.

La embarcación vikinga se mece suavemente mientras enfila a mar abierto. De treinta metros de eslora y diez metros de ancho, con una enorme vela cuadrada hecha de tela reforzada con cuero, y una fuerte lona que techa parte de la cubierta es, con mucho, más llamativa que los humildes botes de pesca que se podían ver regularmente en esa zona.

"Cuando estemos lejos de la costa podremos ir más rápido" Freyja está parada sobre la proa dejando que el viento ondee su capa y sus cabellos, lo que la hace parecer la viva estampa de una valkiria, mientras otea con nerviosismo la zona montañosa que cada vez se aleja más. El resto de la tripulación se ha ubicado estratégicamente para ayudarse con los remos a avanzar contracorriente.

\- ¡Hermione ven, ayúdame! vamos a despertar a Edris y Bricia- Luna la toma del brazo y la conduce a la popa de la embarcación donde se ha improvisado un camarote para la pareja.

Theo ya esta mezclando los viales de poción reconstituyente y Charlie tiene su varita preparada. Draco solo observa al resto sentado sobre un rollo de cuerda.

"¡Enervate!" el doble hechizo lanzado por Theo y Charlie hace que los durmientes poco a poco abran los ojos. Hermione y Luna se afanan en darles a beber la poción hasta que finalmente despiertan del todo y Edris logra sentarse.

"¡Bricia!" Un clamor ronco sale de la garganta del hombre, que se precipita a abrazar a su compañera. La toma entre sus brazos y la levanta del lecho para acunarla y llenar su rostro de besos mientras le susurra cosas ininteligibles para los demás. Con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de felicidad, Bricia le acaricia el rostro sin dar crédito a lo que ve y vuelve a aferrarse a él una y otra vez. No se cansan de mirarse y una luz interna parece iluminar sus sonrisas.

Hermione y Luna tratan de contenerse ante la vista de tanta felicidad, pero no pueden evitar soltar una lágrima, emocionadas. Theo carraspea y con la voz algo estrangulada les dice "Que les parece si les damos un poco de intimidad" y se alejan por la cubierta de la embarcación hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

Luna le sonríe a Charlie con una mirada llena de ternura y el pelirrojo le devuelve la sonrisa y le extiende la mano, se alejan caminando juntos hasta quedar acodados en el lateral del drakkar mirando hacia el horizonte.

Hermione se sienta sobre un barril y Draco se acoda en la barandilla, cuando Theo se acerca a ellos con la intención de quedarse a charlar.

\- Que maravilloso día y lo mejor que ya podemos descansar un poco. – Theo parece lleno de energía hasta que nota que Draco lo mira de fijo e imperceptiblemente alza una ceja- mmm… Creo que tomare una siesta… Se me cierran los ojos.

Draco disimula una sonrisa cuando ve a su amigo fingir un largo bostezo mientras se aleja en dirección a un montón de paja fresca tirada sobre la cubierta.

Hermione se siente como una adolescente y se concentra en un punto fijo en el horizonte tratando de disimular su nerviosismo pero, como en esencia es una Griffindor, decide iniciar el ataque.

\- Malfoy ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Por qué desperté a tu lado?- Se lo pregunta directa y certera mientras estudia el rostro de Draco, que permanece impasible.

\- Tú te me pegaste mientras dormías. Yo me recosté a una distancia caballerosamente prudente y tú reptaste como un caracol murmurando que tenias frío- Draco se ha sentado a su lado y levanta la cabeza con los ojos cerrados enfrentando al tibio sol de esa mañana- Además roncaste y me babeaste la mitad de la noche…

\- Eres irritante, no sé porque te pregunto. – Hermione no puede disimular un leve temblor en las comisuras, agradecida por que la conversación haya tomado un giro liviano.

\- Y cuando quise desembarazarme, te me pegaste como una sanguijuela…- Draco sonríe – fue como dormir con un puercoespín…

Hermione sigue su juego y le da un manotazo en el brazo, pero al instante siguiente se le instala la nostalgia y su sonrisa se entristece. Permanecen en silencio escuchando solo el chapoteo de los remos y los chillidos de las gaviotas, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, dejándose entibiar por el sol mañanero. De pronto Draco se endereza de golpe y busca algo en los pliegues de su capa.

\- Lo había olvidado, hice un poco de poción crece pelo- Ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, Draco le muestra un pequeño tarro – No pienses mal Granger, no tengo problemas de calvicie… Fue para entretenerme mientras hacía guardia.- destapa el tarro de vidrio mientras se pone a la espalda de Hermione- Acércate…

\- Yo puedo sola…

\- ¿Sin espejo? Tienes muchas ganas de que te crezca pelo hasta en las orejas- sin miramientos quita el velo de Hermione dejando descubierto el cráneo que aun muestra magulladuras y pequeñas costras de sangre seca. Los ojos de Draco se oscurecen y reprime un gruñido.

Con mucho cuidado va esparciendo la poción de consistencia cremosa y olor a caramelo, comenzando por la nuca y cubriendo poco a poco toda la cabeza. Le unta formando suaves círculos y siente como Hermione se relaja bajo la presión de sus dedos.

"Tienes un moretón feo en la nuca, voy a poner un poco de díctamo" Con los dedos empapados en la esencia, Draco desliza suavemente sus manos en el cuello de Hermione, dando un masaje que delinea perfectamente los músculos de su nuca y avanza hacia sus hombros saboreando con su tacto la piel tersa. Siente el pulso de la chica acelerarse bajo sus manos mientras las desliza por su cuello y roza suavemente sus labios con el pulgar.

La expresión de Hermione le trae recuerdos del éxtasis compartido tantas veces y no puede evitar la pulsión erótica que atenaza su bajo vientre.

Hermione abre los ojos y en una fracción de segundos su mundo da un giro pues se encuentra con los orbes grises y profundos teñidos con un brillo inconfundible que la descoloca y le pone las piernas de gelatina, reconociendo en la mirada del hombre sus propios anhelos. Aparta la vista por miedo a verse descubierta y se recompone mientras murmura un "Gracias Malfoy" y se aleja tratando de ponerse el velo con manos temblorosas, dejando a Draco con la garganta apretada y el corazón latiendo como un tambor de guerra.

Camina con paso firme hasta la proa donde se deja caer, hasta quedar sentada sobre unos sacos rellenos con lana de oveja. Se quita el pañuelo y pasa los dedos por su cabeza, que ya ha empezado a cubrirse con un suave vellón, mientras los recuerdos atacan como puñales su mente.

" _Un coche de policía se detiene frente a la pensión en Paris y bajan dos hombres con uniforme. Desde su habitación puede escuchar la expresión ahogada de la casera y dos golpes a su puerta…_

 _Se ve a sí misma, de pie frente a una tumba reciente. Harry esta a su lado sosteniéndola por los hombros mientras ella llora tapándose el rostro con las manos, sintiendo que el dolor y la soledad le secan el alma y le congelan el pecho…_

 _Se despierta en un sótano oscuro y medio derruido sabe que hay más gente durmiendo allí, gente que no conoce y que no tiene otro lugar donde ir, pero no tiene miedo. Sale por un ventanuco a un callejón repleto de contenedores de basura y se aproxima a una puerta donde alguien le entrega un paquete con sobras. Come allí mismo sentada en el suelo, rodeada de gatos famélicos que maúllan lastimeramente…_

 _Camina arrastrando una maleta roñosa por una calle iluminada, las marquesinas de los teatros ponen luces de colores en el pavimento y los maniquíes sonríen tras las vidrieras. De pronto, del otro lado de la calle ve una pareja elegante dirigirse a un taxi. La mujer lleva un abrigo rojo que destaca el color negro de su pelo y a su lado un hombre alto de smoking abre la puerta de auto y le da un breve beso. El hombre rodea el automóvil y mira en la dirección de Hermione, su pelo rubio brilla bajo la luz del farol. En un impulso Hermione levanta la mano para saludar a Draco pero su gesto se queda congelado a medio camino cuando el joven rápidamente sube al taxi y el vehículo arranca perdiéndose entre los demás coches. Hermione gira y ve su reflejo en el escaparate, un ser indefinible con un gorro de lana encasquetado hasta las cejas y un abrigo roñoso que le llega a los talones arrastrando una maleta llena de porquerías, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas…_

 _Despierta en un callejón, tendida sobre un colchón mugriento. Le pica el antebrazo y las pequeñas costras dejan rastros de sangre cuando se rasca, formando líneas rojas entre los moretones. Para entretener su estomago se concentra en contar las jeringuillas botadas en el piso…_

 _Trabaja limpiando un bar y a veces baila y se desnuda en la tarima cuando alguna de las chicas no llega al espectáculo. Pero eso pasa pocas veces ya que su cuerpo esquelético mueve más a la lástima que a la lujuria. Pero esa noche sube al pequeño escenario circular y se quita la ropa al son de una música triste, recogiendo los míseros billetes que caen a sus pies. Después del show ocupa su lugar tras la barra y continua lavando vasos y platos para el cantinero hasta que una voz conocida la llama por su nombre. Charlie esta allí, sonriente, cálido, paternal…Hermione hace lo único para lo que tiene fuerzas y es abrazarlo y llorar de vergüenza y soledad…_

 _Esta internada en algún hospital, lo sabe por el olor a desinfectante y el roce áspero de las sabanas y por la botella que gotea lentamente hasta su brazo. Los ojos azules de Charlie están fijos en ella "No me cuentes nada ahora, solo recupérate"._

 _Vivir con Charlie fue la mejor terapia sumada a los medicamentos muggles y a las pociones mágicas… Poco a poco se fue enterando de todo "Han pasado tres años desde que te fuiste, Harry y Ginny están casados, Ron también, Luna trabaja con su padre y el resto… Ya te irás enterando cuando quieras verlos de nuevo"…Poco a poco recupera su vida, termina de estudiar, tuvo un par de romances poco importantes y algunas salidas menos importantes._

 _Harry la visita en Rumania, sin preguntas solo la acuna en sus brazos…Ron le presenta a su esposa en un almuerzo en La Madriguera donde Molly insiste en rellenarla como un pavo "Estas en los huesos pero de aquí saldrás con las mejillas rosadas, cariño" El cariño la abruma, siente que se ahoga y debe salir al patio a llorar. La sigue el Sr. Weasley, que se sienta en los peldaños a fumar su pipa, mientras le acaricia el cabello en silencio._

 _La última noche que comparte casa con Charlie, terminan ebrios y muertos de la risa hasta que el miedo a estar sola la hace temblar. "Estarás bien, nadie que sea capaz de tragarse cuatro tomos de Ley Mágica en tres días y sacar Extraordinario en su examen final puede estar mal de la cabeza."…_

 _Primer día de trabajo en el Ministerio todos le saludan con sonrisas, aun recuerdan a la joven bruja "la más brillante de su generación" sobreviviente triunfadora de la Batalla Final, no saben que regresa de un viaje a su infierno personal…_

 _Lo ve desde lejos. El mismo porte altivo y belleza fría que encaja a la perfección con la mujer de estampa elegante que lo acompaña. Se esconde tras un pilar. No espera que siquiera la salude pero su cabeza ya tuvo suficiente de revolturas como para añadir algo más. Además si él llegara a enterarse de algunos episodios de su pasado, la mirada de menosprecio le taladraría hasta el alma. Su corazón no está de acuerdo con eso…"_

Hermione se despereza y mira a Draco, de espaldas a ella, conversando despreocupadamente con Theo. _"¡Porque! ¡Porque justo ahora, después de tanto tiempo de esquivarlo, venir a encontrármelo en una situación límite! Era solo un paseo ¡Por Merlín!"_ Se arrepiente en el alma de haber aceptado la petición de Charlie, que considero una buena oportunidad de sacar esa espina que hace años no la deja en paz. " _Que te pongan el mundo de cabeza y las hormonas en ebullición solo con ponerte una poción maloliente en el cuero cabelludo no está bien, definitivamente no está nada bien. El destino sí que tiene un retorcido sentido del humor"._

Lentamente la embarcación ha llegado aguas profundas y la costa se divisa apenas como una línea distante.

¡Las mujeres a popa! ¡Hombres a las velas!- Freyja agrupa a las chicas mientras los hombres de la tripulación agarran las cuerdas con firmeza- Vamos a invocar el viento y atraparlo en las velas para ir más rápido. Saquen sus varitas…

\- Freyja… eh… nosotras nunca hemos hecho eso.-Hermione la mira avergonzada ante la mirada de incredulidad de la mujer- Pero si tu nos enseñas…

\- No es difícil- la mujer suaviza la voz y toma su varita para comenzar la lección. Es una bella varita hecha de madera blanca y con incrustaciones de nácar que da reflejos tornasolados- solo tienen que recordar al viento, la sensación que provoca en su piel, como hace volar sus cabellos…Deben sentirlo claramente con todo su cuerpo, sentir que el viento las llena y después impulsarlo con la varita.

Mientras lo dice, la mujer ha levantado ambas manos y con los ojos cerrados mueve su varita como un director de orquesta. Casi al instante, una leve brisa se pasea entre ellas. Como jugando les arremolina las faldas y las envuelve con olor a flores silvestres.

Luna se adelanta un poco y cierra los ojos, parsimoniosamente levanta los brazos y sonríe apuntando a la vela mayor con su varita. Un viento helado hace ondear la vela pero no lo suficiente para hincharla. Hermione no ha logrado ni eso pese a hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

\- Vaya…Tienen que conectarse más, sentir las fuerzas de la naturaleza… Así…- Levantando los brazos dirige la varita a las velas que se inflan alegremente impulsando con fuerza el navío- No es tan difícil. Más tarde pueden intentarlo ustedes también.- dice dirigiéndose a los tres chicos.

A partir de allí, el viaje se hizo mucha más aliviado y tranquilo, interrumpido solo brevemente al divisar un par de embarcaciones que patrullan la costa a lo lejos, pero las que fueron esquivadas bajo un hechizo desilusionador efectuado con maestría por Draco y Charlie.

Al anochecer viran hacia la costa, hasta la desembocadura de un ancho río rodeado de bosques. Los hombres de la tripulación toman los remos y maniobran corrientes arriba, ayudados por los tres chicos, mientras Freyja se encarga de las velas. Finalmente desembocan en un inmenso lago.

\- Acamparemos aquí hasta mañana y a mediodía llegaremos al pueblo- Les dice Freyja a las chicas al pasar, mientras todos se afanan en las últimas maniobras de anclaje.- ¿podrían cocinar algo mientras terminamos esto?

Más tarde, sobre cubierta y frente a un enorme brasero, el grupo conversa alegremente tras una opípara comida, incluyendo Edris y Bricia que también están presentes.

Edris mantiene a su mujer abrazada y envuelta en una gruesa capa de piel de oso mientras le ayuda a beber una escudilla repleta de caldo. Ella solo sonríe tímidamente con los ojos repletos de agradecimiento.

El ánimo general es relajado y alegre, mientras sirven jarras de cerveza endulzada con miel.

\- ¿Ustedes solo practican magia con varita? ¡Cómo es eso?- Freyja los observa incrédula- Si hasta Torfi, que es el más joven puede hacer cosas solo con sus manos- Se dirige a los hombre en su idioma gutural y ellos asienten.

Como dispuestos a dar un espectáculo Torfi y Kodran se ponen de pie frente a frente y de la nada de sus manos brotan bolas de fuego azul del tamaño de naranjas, comenzando un juego de malabarismo entre ambos, lanzando las bolas y haciéndolas girar en el aire al tiempo que el fuego cambia de azul a rojo y de amarillo a verde. Hacen una pequeña reverencia y vuelven a sentarse entre risas mientras los aplauden.

Luego Gunnar sacude la cabeza pelirroja y se arregla la barba color cobre antes de pasar al medio de la improvisada pista y frunciendo el ceño por la concentración logra levantar niebla alrededor del barco. No es mucha ni muy espesa, pero para ser magia sin varita, resulta bastante impresionante ver como las pequeñas volutas rodean suavemente la embarcación.

Es interrumpido por una serie de chirridos y chasquido a un costado de la embarcación.

\- Sirenas… Podemos darles algunas manzanas y vigilaran por nosotros esta noche… Quédense aquí, son bastante timidas- Mientras Freyja reúne algunas manzanas en un cubo, los marineros se han asomado por la borda y repiten una serie de chasquidos y exclamaciones en sirenio. Freyja se queda en silencio escuchando atentamente- Dicen que vieron un grupo de personas acercarse desde el camino que bordea el bosque, pero que no parecen soldados. Podemos esperar aquí hasta el amanecer y partir con la salida del sol. Ellas vigilaran y darán la alarma en caso de problemas.

\- ¿Son confiables?- Theo no parece muy convencido.

\- Son buenas vigías - Freyja entrego el cubo Gunnar quien lo vacía por la borda sin miramientos, mientras se escuchan los chapoteos y carcajadas agudas de las sirenas al alcanzar las frutas. La mujer sonríe mientras los hombres vuelven uno a uno a ocupar su sitio junto a las brasas.- Ahora es nuestro turno.

Con una sonrisa traviesa Freyja y Edris ocupan el centro, imponentes en sus cuerpos de lobos, uno negro como la noche y la mujer como una enorme loba de pelaje gris. Ambos lanzan un ronco gruñido y terminan con un aullido a la luna que comienza a asomarse entre los pinos, provocando un escalofrío en el grupo. Edris se acerca a Bricia y le restriega la cabeza en el cuello provocándole cosquillas que le hacen dar una carcajada.

\- Ahora quiero verlos a ustedes- Les dice Edris.

\- Dame tu jarra- Theo, sonriendo con picardía, hace una floritura con la varita- Te presento el mejor whisky de fuego que puedo transmutar…- Draco le da un codazo y le entrega su propia jarra en silencio con una mirada cómplice.

Edris toma un trago y hace una mueca de sorpresa, pero da un par de tragos más antes de sentenciar "Esta muy bueno", mientras Theo se aplica con las jarras de los demás.

\- Yo tengo uno bueno, con mi padre jugábamos a esto- Luna se recuesta en medio del circulo y eleva su varita al cielo mientras proyecta líneas de colores contra el cielo, formando dibujos con las estrellas, como si se tratara de ese juego muggle de unir los puntos para descubrir la silueta oculta- Ayúdenme ustedes.

Por un rato se quedan todos mirando el cielo y descubriendo nuevas figuras ocultas, hasta que Freyja se incorpora "Bien.. y que mas?".

Charlie susurra al oído de Luna y ésta a su vez le transmite a Hermione.

\- Este es un hechizo muy especial, no sé si lo han visto pero tiene que ver con crear un protector- Charlie le hace una señal a las chicas- ¡Expecto Patronum!

De la punta de sus varitas aparece una liebre y un oso intensamente luminosos, que corren juguetonamente por toda la cubierta. La pequeña nutria de Hermione es apenas distinguible y más parece una nube perlada que se mueve lento tras las otras criaturas. "Creo que estoy más cansada de lo que pensé" La disculpa suena poco convincente y evita mirar al grupo mientras enciende un pequeño fuego azul en un tiesto de barro "Si me disculpan, iré a dormir. ¡Hasta mañana!"

\- Pueden dormir en la quilla, si no les molesta acomodarse entre la carga y los animales- Freyja los invita a bajar mientras se despereza y le da el paso a su tripulación que desparece por la empinada escalera mientras ríen y hacen bromas entre ellos- ¡Ah! Por fin una noche tranquila…

\- Gracias, pero prefiero dormir en cubierta. El cielo esta hermoso y con las pieles no se siente frio- Charlie se despide y a paso lento se dirige a la popa de la embarcación, seguido por Luna quien arrastra tras de sí una enorme piel de oso que la hace parecer un peluche.

Ya es más de medianoche y Hermione aun no logra conciliar el sueño. Ha permanecido horas con los ojos cerrados fingiendo dormir mientras escucha los murmullos de Bricia y Edris, que no se cansan de hablar, los primeros ronquidos de Charlie y la respiración acompasada de Luna. Un poco más allá Theo se remueve y suelta un suspiro seguido de una risita adormilada revelando que, al menos uno, sueña cosas agradables. Solo Draco esta tan silencioso como ella y sospecha que también esta desvelado, pero no quiere voltear a comprobarlo por miedo a encontrarse con un par de ojos grises taladrando la oscuridad.

Silenciosamente se incorpora dando espalda al grupo y a paso lento camina hasta ubicarse a un costado de la enorme cabeza de dragón que adorna la proa. Por unos minutos se distrae observando la hermosa talla en la madera, que forma cada escama con precisión. Desliza su mano por los pliegues donde la madera del mascaron se une con la borda y la inunda la nostalgia.

La ansiedad hace que le hormigueen las piernas y siente el impulso de tirarse de cabeza al rio para que el agua helada le ayude a controlar las desagradables sensaciones con que la frustración le atormenta la piel. Se permite llorar en silencio, acodada en el maderamen hasta que el peso y el calor de una gruesa capa le cubren la espalda. Sobresaltada se gira para encontrarse cara a cara con Charlie, que la observa con suspicacia.

\- ¿Esperabas a otra persona?

\- No te oí venir, me asustaste- le responde apoyándose en la baranda mientras se limpia las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano- ¿Qué haces despierto? Debieras estar descansando.

\- Luna me despertó un manotazo, tiende a saltar dormida. No te vi y me preocupe…- Charlie se acoda junto a Hermione, sin intenciones de dejarla sola. Le rondan demasiadas preguntas- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Y no me respondas que es esta situación… Hay algo más que no me has contado y creo adivinar que es…

Hermione no responde y solo clava la mirada en el rio. Permanecen en un silencio largo solo interrumpido por el chapotear del agua contra la embarcación. A la chica no le preocupan las sospechas de Charlie, es un buen hombre pero no se caracteriza por su intuición.

\- Soy buen observador Hermione. Creo que algo pasa entre Malfoy y tú. Si te hizo algo, te hirió o te ofendió y no lo dices para no causar problemas en el grupo…- la mirada de Charlie se vuelve pura amenaza y evita terminar la frase después de un rato le dice- Luna cree que tu le gustas…

¡Bendita Luna! Lo que no tiene Charlie de intuitivo lo tiene Luna de observadora. Hermione se debate entre las ganas de sacarse ese peso que le oprime el pecho y ver la mirada de decepción del pelirrojo o callar y mantener la tranquilidad de su amigo. Sabe que tarde o temprano terminara por contarle esa parte de su pasado, pero no siente que sea el momento y menos el lugar.

\- Yo SE que TU le gustas a Luna- Lo mira con picardía- ¿Aun no das el paso? ¿Qué paso con el Charlie que conocí en Rumania? Según recuerdo, nunca tuviste mucho problema para besar a una chica.

Charlie sonríe y enrojece hasta las orejas. Definitivamente el rubor es parte de los genes Weasley.

\- No quiero apresurar las cosas. No sabemos cómo va a terminar esto y…- Calla de pronto emocionado- Nunca había sentido algo así, Hermione… Me gusta todo de ella…- Hace un gesto de impotencia con las manos al no encontrar la forma de describir lo que siente sin sonar cursi.- Pero estando aquí no puedo pensar en un futuro con ella. No quiero comprometerla a algo que puede terminar muy mal.

\- Charlie…- Hermione le explica como si fuera un niño pequeño, con paciencia y dulzura- Aun en el peor de los casos, aun cuando nunca pudiéramos volverá casa, Luna sería feliz aquí contigo. Aunque fuera viviendo en una cueva en el bosque.- Sonríe y apoya la cabeza en su hombro- Hazme un favor Charlie. Bésala de una vez por todas y deja de pensar estupideces… Me hace falta ver gente feliz.

Por toda respuesta Charlie la abraza y le besa la coronilla hundiendo la nariz en los finos cabellos que apenas cubren su cabeza.

\- Tienes razón Ratona- la suelta y reprime un bostezo- ¿No quieres una poción para dormir?

\- No… No te preocupes. Solo me quedare un rato más.- Hermione le sonríe. En realidad ya se siente mucho más relajada- Solo aun me desespera un poco no poder aun controlar mi magia del todo.

\- Estas bajo estrés, ya verás que cuando regresemos todo volverá a la normalidad- le besa la frente y se aleja de Hermione, quien se acurruca en un montón de paja mientras el movimiento del barco la mece suavemente.

Draco esta tendido de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados, pero un casi imperceptible punto de tensión en su rostro le dice a Charlie que el hombre no está dormido. El pelirrojo no es ingenuo y sabe que algo se cuece allí. Solo espera que Hermione salga ilesa y, en lo posible feliz. Si no es así, ya se encargara el de poner las cosas en su lugar.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ¡ Como ya saben, solo pido prestados los personajes de JK Rowling. (Aunque me encantaría que fueran míos)

Capitulo 13

La espesa niebla hacia imperceptibles los contornos del bosque, mientras un pálido sol se eleva como una moneda de plata tras las espesas nubes, rompiendo la monotonía del cielo gris.

En la nave ya empieza el primer trajín para ponerse finalmente en movimiento, mientras la quilla rompe la fina capa de hielo que comienza a formarse sobre el lago y que llena el aire con el sonido del cristal roto.

Reunidos alrededor del brasero, el grupo toma un frugal desayuno de leche pan y queso duro, mientras el aire, frio y cortante, transforma en vapor su respiración.

\- El invierno llega temprano. El lago nunca se congela antes de la noche larga- Les comenta Edris mientras mira a su alrededor con preocupación- Freyja… Espero que no tengan problemas para el regreso.

\- No te preocupes, tengo a Torfin para derretir hielo. Basta con amarrarlo al mascaron de proa y nos abre camino.- El rostro de la mujer se ensombrece- Lo que me preocupa es mar abierto. Por eso acortaremos nuestra estadía. Haremos un recorrido rápido y de vuelta a casa.

\- Entonces nos acompañaras en nuestra boda- Dice Edris abrazando a Bricia y besándola en la frente – Queremos casarnos, pero esta vez bajo nuestros términos. La anterior fue casi a escondidas, sin celebración ni nada. Solo nos remojo en agua bendita un monje y eso fue todo.

\- Queremos que esta vez nos acompañen los espíritus de la naturaleza y hacer toda la ceremonia como corresponde- a Bricia le brillan los ojos- y querría si ustedes… solo si pudieran… Hermione y Luna ¿podrían entregarme a Edris?

\- Claro que si- Luna le toma las manos y la abraza con cariño- será un honor.

\- Hey pelirrojo- ríe Edris- Tú me entregaras… y Erik me ayudara a pagar la dote. Eso lo va a decidir a casarse con Freyja de una vez por todas.

\- Erik y Freyja…- Luna lo interroga divertida.

\- Por Loki, que ya tenemos tres hijos. Y ese sinvergüenza aun no se decide a hacer la unión definitiva.- les explica Freyja dando un manotazo a Erik que no entiende una palabra de lo que han dicho, por lo que Edris le traduce rápidamente.

\- Yo no decido porque mujer no quedarse a cuidar hoguera- le responde Erik, chapurreando las palabras- nosotros tres lindos cachorros, pero mujer con mar en venas… ¿Qué haga yo? ¿Cuidar ovejas? ¿Barrer cenizas del casa? Hijos con madre. Pero no… aquí hijos con abuela… y mujer con alas de sal…- Freyja interrumpe su discurso dándole un apasionado beso al que Erik responde con entusiasmo- Yo no poder casar con otra mujer… mujer de mar puso cadena a mi corazón y mi nunca… no feliz con otra.

\- Te amo, tonto- Freyja lo abraza y el hombre sonríe mientras le restriega la barba color trigo en las mejillas y le da un apretón en las nalgas - Los dioses ya nos bendijeron. No necesitamos una boda.

El día transcurre lento mientras surcan el lago interminable. Cada cierto tiempo, la embarcación choca contra delgados trozos de hielo que Torfin derrite, lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego que rompen la monotonía del gris que los rodea.

Hacia la orilla solo se divisa el oscuro bosques, con arboles negros de ramas desnudas recortándose contra el cielo y mas allá los altos picos de las montañas, ya cubiertos con la primera nieve.

La embarcación, protegida por un hechizo desilusionador, avanza calmadamente a salvo de las miradas indiscretas y de la posible guardia de Cearo.

Hacia el medio día, divisan tenues hilos de humo en una orilla y escuchan, a lo lejos, el sordo retintín de una campanilla. "Son leprosos. Debe haber un poblado cerca y avisan de su presencia" de a poco, las siluetas harapientas se dejan ver y los hombre apresuran el movimiento de los remos para alejarse pronto del lugar "Traen mala suerte" les dice Freyja para explicar la huida.

Todos los hombres se han sentado a los remos, incluyendo a Theo, Draco y Charlie, y siguen al son dado por Freyja quien los dirige dando golpes rítmicos en su escudo con una rama corta y gruesa.

El monótono golpeteo hace efecto en Luna y Bricia, que se quedan dormidas apoyadas la una contra la otra. Hermione se sienta al pie del mástil y observa como el cuerpo de Draco se mueve adelante y hacia atrás siguiendo el ritmo del improvisado tambor, con los músculos de su espalda tensándose bajo la suave camisa de lana.

Lo ve reír por un comentario de Theo y pasar la mano por el flequillo para secar su transpiración, nota su pelo rubio un poco más largo y la nariz sonrojada por el viento. Sin querer los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas de nostalgia, de ganas de echarle los brazos al cuello y reír con él, de cambiar el pasado o por lo menos de exorcizar el futuro. Y reconoce que, dentro de la dura coraza que envuelve su corazón, un amor triste y desahuciado trata de sobrevivir a la amargura y a la desesperanza.

Se le escapa un suspiro y un par de lágrimas mientras se aleja del lugar y se concentra en la estela que deja el navío al alejarse mientras desea con toda la fuerza de su corazón una taza de chocolate caliente que le suba el ánimo.

De pronto, tras un recodo, comienzan a aparecer signos de colonización. Una verja hecha de ramas y una rustica construcción de piedra marcan el terreno donde una vaca y algunas ovejas abrevan a las orillas del lago. Voces lejanas se unen al cantico de los pájaros y un par de niños juegan cerca del agua, pero cuando ven la embarcación, corren hacia el bosque riendo y dando gritos.

Finalmente divisan claramente un pequeño embarcadero, un puñado de casas de madera y piedra, aisladas unas de otras y un corrillo de gente que les saluda desde el borde del agua mientras otros lanzan chispas con sus varitas a modo de bienvenida.

Cassandra, rodeada de magos y brujas del pueblo que miran al grupo con curiosidad, los espera de pie en el muelle con los brazos extendidos en donde el primero en refugiarse es Edris, seguido de Bricia. La mujer los detalla con sus ojos turquesa cuajados de lágrimas de emoción. No deja de acariciar la barba de Edris y besa a Bricia en las mejillas después de darle una larga mirada llena de cariño.

Al ver esto, los aldeanos levantan las manos empuñando sus varitas y recitan palabras en un idioma desconocido que tiene el efecto de abrir las nubes por unos minutos y dejar pasar los tibios rayos del sol sobre los recién llegados.

El resto del día discurre sin contratiempos, siendo presentados a las brujas y magos locales, contando todos los pormenores del rescate de Bricia, despedir a Freyja quien partió esa misma tarde con la promesa de volver a tiempo para la boda de Edris y finalmente instalarse en una cabaña de troncos, construida especialmente para el grupo de visitantes.

Solo entrada la noche y ya instalados en la cabaña de una sola habitación que aun huele a pino, terminan de armar los cinco camastros de madera con colchones de paja y por fin pueden sentarse a la rustica mesa de madera junto al fuego de la chimenea de piedra, que alumbra la habitación.

Luna prende algunas velas y sirve cocido en platos de barro antes de sentarse a la mesa y empezar a comer lentamente en silencio. Hermione nota algo raro y la observa dar un sorbo a su jarra de cerveza endulzada con miel con la mirada perdida y una expresión soñadora.

\- Luna… ¿Estás bien?- Hermione la mira preocupada por la nostalgia en los ojos de su amiga.

\- Siento que nunca vamos a volver a nuestro tiempo.- dice Luna con voz apagada mientras los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas- que nos van a olvidar poco a poco. Quizás ya ni siquiera no estén buscando…

Con infalible certeza, las palabras de Luna se sienten como una bofetada de realidad y verla tan vulnerable incrementa la sensación de desamparo en el grupo. Antes de que nadie intervenga, Charlie se pone de pie y se acerca a la muchacha.

\- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre y me hará bien estirar las piernas antes de acostarme. - Charlie la toma por los hombros y la guía hacia la puerta mientras recoge, a la pasada, dos pesadas capas forradas en piel- ¿Te conté alguna vez de los dragones árticos que brillan en la oscuridad?...

Los tres continúan a la mesa, comiendo en un silencio que nadie se anima a romper. Luna ha dicho exactamente lo que cada uno teme y la sensación de ir a la deriva, sin ninguna pista, se materializa rápidamente en las mentes dándoles una sensación de angustia.

\- Y ahora qué?- Theo se ha echado para atrás en su silla y su vos denota frustración- Que sigue… Construir cada uno su propia cabaña? ¿Buscar esposa entre las chicas del pueblo?

\- Theo cálmate por favor- Hermione en un gesto de conciliación pone su mano sobre el brazo del muchacho, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para unos ojos grises- Creo que debemos seguir buscando los escritos de Merlín. Hasta el momento son nuestra única esperanza. No conozco otro mago lo suficientemente poderoso como para crear algo así.

\- Excepto Salazar Slytherin, con el pequeño inconveniente que deberíamos esperar unos quince o veinte años hasta que se haga adulto y se le ocurra algo lo suficientemente brillante como para sacarnos de aquí.- Theo hace un gesto cansado.

Resurge el silencio mientras cada uno queda inmerso en sus pensamientos con la incertidumbre dibujando el futuro y haciendo mella en sus mentes, sumergiéndolos en un estado de ánimo depresivo y malsano.

\- ¡Debemos partir de una vez por todas a buscar la maldita tumba de Merlín!- Draco da una palmada a la mesa- ¡Es la única pista que tenemos!

\- Casandra dijo que…- Hermione da un respingo cuando Draco la interrumpe.

\- Ya sé lo que dijo pero eso no significa que tengamos que obedecerla ¿O sí? – Draco tiene la mirada acerada- Podemos indagar por nuestra cuenta. La celebración de la boda es una buena oportunidad. Vendrán magos de diferentes partes y más de alguno soltara la lengua después de los brindis.

\- Yo le prometí que lo dejaríamos como última alternativa- Hermione ha elevado el tono de voz sin darse cuenta- ¡No puedo deshacer mi palabra, Malfoy!

\- Estas confiando demasiado en esa mujer, ese es tu error - los ojos de Draco echan chispas- ¡Ni siquiera la conocemos y ya estas dejando nuestro pasaje de regreso en sus manos!

\- No se trata de confianza Malfoy – Hermione ya esta roja y mechones de su pelo comienzan a dispararse- ¡Además ya aprendí lo que sucede cuando confías demasiado! ¡Le di mi palabra y eso yo lo respeto!

\- ¡No te hagas la mojigata! ¡No sería la primera vez que rompes una promesa!- la respuesta salvaje de Draco hace que Theo se sobresalte y trate de intervenir.

\- Chicos… Porque no nos calmamos todos.- Theo mira a uno y otro como en un partido de ping pong.

\- No te metas en esto Theo- Hermione se dirige a Draco con la voz convertida en un cuchillo de hielo y con una desagradable mueca en su rostro - ¿A qué te refieres exactamente Malfoy?

\- ¿De verdad quieres te lo recuerde, Granger?

La sonrisa sarcástica de Draco hace que Hermione pierda su última pizca de paciencia y con un movimiento rápido le lanza el contenido de la jarra de cerveza a la cara. Dándose media vuelta sale de la cabaña a zancadas.

\- Te lo ganaste Dragón- Theo lo mira con reproche mientras Draco trata de secarse los restos de cerveza que escurren por su ropa - ¡Porque, por una sola puta vez en tu vida, no puedes quedarte callado!...

Dando un portazo Theo sale tras Hermione a quien divisa caminando rápido.

\- Hey, Granger... Espera un poco.- Theo le brinda una sonrisa simpática- Sabes que no es necesario que estés sola ¿verdad?

\- Siento que me hayas visto así Theo.- Hermione parece avergonzada mientras le hace una seña para que se siente a su lado, junto a una de las hogueras que iluminan en muelle- No suelo reaccionar de esa forma, pero esta situación me tiene los nervios de punta y Malfoy no es precisamente un caramelito.

\- No te disculpes. El estar varados nos está afectando a todos y Draco no tiene mucha paciencia- Theo da una carcajada corta- Por lo menos no le rompiste la nariz.

Ambos se quedan en silencio y Theo aprovecha observar a Hermione a la luz del fuego.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado cuál es el tipo de mujer que más le atrae a Draco Malfoy, jamás hubiese pensado en ella. Hermione tiene sencillez natural, sus facciones son agradables y su figura es armoniosa, pero fácilmente se pueden encontrar chicas con las mismas características en cualquier calle de cualquier ciudad. Si lo piensa bien, su amigo debió ver algo más en ella, algo único e irrepetible que no logro encontrar en otra mujer.

Theo se reconoce como el mejor amigo de Draco. Salvo uno que otro recoveco celosamente escondido por el rubio, casi no hay secretos entre ellos. Por eso es capaz de adivinar que su amigo esta hasta los huesos de Hermione Granger y, a pesar que se lo niegue una y mil veces, esto viene desde hace demasiado tiempo, tanto que se ha convertido en una caldera de frustración.

\- ¿Qué hay entre Draco y tú?- Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que hace la pregunta en voz alta.

\- Eh? ¿Por qué preguntas?- Hermione se sobresalta y después al ver la expresión inocente de Theo se relaja- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Draco me conto que tuvieron algo… y que termino mal- nota la incomodidad de Hermione y rápidamente se explica- Es solo por curiosidad. Pero a veces parece que aún queda algo entre ustedes.

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Theo. Tuvimos una oportunidad, pero las cosas no se dieron- Hermione se concentra en dibujar con una rama en la tierra, mientras Theo espera pacientemente a que continúe- Es complicado…

\- Creo que puedo entenderlo. Tú estabas comprometida y tuviste escrúpulos de continuar…

\- No fue así- Hermione lo interrumpe ruborizada, es un alivio poder hablar con alguien que no se escandalizara al saber parte de la verdad - Yo… Rompí mi noviazgo. Estaba decidida a quedarme con Malfoy contra viento y marea, pero él no pensaba del mismo modo. Al final yo tome la oportunidad de partir a Francia, luego vino el accidente de mis padres y …- Hermione calla y hace esfuerzos por tragarse las lagrimas- Y la peor época de mi vida… Hice cosas realmente feas en esa época.

\- Bienvenida al club. Mira a quien le hablas de demonios de tu pasado…

\- ¡Pero ustedes no tuvieron opción! En cambio yo decidí…- Hermione calla y niega suavemente en silencio- El pasado siempre te persigue de una u otra forma, Theo… Puede haber sido la guerra o la muerte de mis padres o todo junto, pero un día desperté sintiendo que no podía más y simplemente huí… Mi mente se quebró e hice cosas horribles, algunas que ni siquiera recuerdo bien, pero sobreviví una vez más y me levante para estar aquí. Estoy orgullosa de haberlo superado pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar avergonzarme.

\- Te entiendo más de lo que crees. Yo aun no me perdono del todo.- Lanza algunas piedras al agua mientras espera que la frase haga su efecto. -¿Y tú crees que Draco nunca perdonaría esa parte de tu vida?

\- ¡Perdonar? No entiendes Theo- Hermione agito la cabeza con expresión de cansancio- No necesito que me perdonen. No necesito ser juzgada y perdonada. Todo lo que he vivido, lo bueno y lo malo es parte de mi historia. No voy a pedir perdón por mi pasado, eso sería negarme a mí misma. Siento que hay muy pocas personas que lo entenderían sin juzgar.

\- Existimos muchos que sentimos igual. Todos, en mayor o menor medida, hemos tomado malas decisiones, por las razones que sean. Algunos por miedo otros por amor o por rabia o por lo que sea que nos impulsó en ese momento.- Le palmea la espalda con cariño- Te ganaste un amigo Granger. En el colegio me caías bien pero no podía hablarte por razones "sangre purosas", pero siempre admire tu valentía. Y ahora me caes mejor sabiendo que no eres perfecta.

Hermione lo mira sin saber si reír o enojarse, pero al ver la sonrisa sincera de Theo opta por murmurar "gracias" bajito y tomar la mano cálida del hombre entre las suyas.

\- En realidad estaba pensando que lo único que Draco no perdona es la indiferencia…- Theo hace una pausa, indeciso de revelar más de la intimidad de su amigo, pero si sirviera para plantar la semilla en la mente de Hermione…- Durante todos estos años lo he acompañado a cuanto evento social organiza el Ministerio solo para ver cómo llega hasta la puerta, echa un vistazo y se marcha argumentando cualquier excusa, dejándome a mí con las relaciones públicas. Solo hasta hace poco empecé a sospechar que busca a alguien que nunca llega y creo que era a ti.

\- Ni de broma…

\- No ha tenido una pareja desde que lo conozco, solo salidas intrascendentes. Chicas sin importancia a las que invita un par de veces y después desecha elegantemente- Theo apoya la espalda en el tronco del árbol y mira hacia el cielo- Apostaría a que la relación más larga de su vida fuiste tú. Y quizás la más importante.

\- Y yo creo que debieras dejar de beber aguardiente de enebro porque, a todas luces, yo fui otra de esas chicas.- El leve dejo de tristeza en la voz de Hermione le dio pistas a Theo para pensar que no anda tan descaminado, pero no quiso seguir tentando a la suerte. Hace una pausa larga mientras que el ulular de las lechuzas y el aire frio lo relaja.

\- Hermione… ¿Y si investigamos al estilo Slytherin? Tu prometiste no ir a la tumba de Merlín, pero nada nos prohíbe buscar otros lugares igual de importantes. Debió tener algún sitio propio para estudiar, investigar o para descansar. No creo que el hombre haya vivido a la intemperie.- la sonrisa de Theo es abiertamente traviesa- y si es que, por alguna casualidad o por la ingesta de aguardiente, a alguien se suelta de lengua y nos da la información… ¡Bienvenido sea!

\- Tienes razón. Debemos empezar por algo- Hermione reprime un escalofrió- Parece que va a nevar. ¿Volvemos?

\- Vamos- le dice y le alcanza el brazo para escoltarla cuando descubre tras ellos a Draco que los observa con expresión hermética y las mandíbulas apretadas.

\- Edris te busca por algo de la boda. Te espera en la cabaña- Le dice a Theo, que se adelanta rápidamente dejándolos solos- Granger, espera un momento.

\- Malfoy yo… Te ofrezco mis disculpas, fue una estupidez reaccionar de esa forma - Hermione habla rápido casi sin mirarlo.

\- Disculpa aceptada- el rostro de Draco imperturbable pero sus ojos echan chispas y su voz destila ironía- Espero que estés más calmada. Nott suele ser de gran consuelo.

Antes de que Hermione se dé cuenta del significado de la última frase, Draco ya se ha alejado en dirección a la cabaña.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

La mañana de la boda de Edris y Bricia todo el pueblo despertó temprano y un ambiente de algarabía recorre las estrechas callejuelas.

Hermione, Luna y Cassandra tomaron por asalto la casita de troncos de Bricia, desterrando al pobre Edris que partió con un hatillo de ropa a refugiarse con sus padrinos. Iniciaron con entusiasmo los preparativos para la novia entre una revoltura de pociones de belleza, velos, flores y risas.

Una vez que finalizaron los preparativos, las tres mujeres contemplaron a la novia vestida con su túnica color lavanda bordada de pequeñas flores blancas haciendo juego con el velo adornado con unas delicadas filigranas de plata. Bricia sonreía, radiante en su felicidad.

\- Nunca tuve hijos propios, pero sabes que a Edris lo considero como si hubiera nacido de mi vientre y yo quería…- Cassandra hace una pausa emocionada mientras busca en una pequeña bolsa amarrada a su cintura- Quiero darte esto. Era de Morgana, mi abuela. No tiene poderes mágicos, pero es lo más valioso que puedo entregarte a cambio que me permitas llamarte hija.

Ceremoniosamente Cassandra le coloca una delicada cadena de plata de la que cuelga un medallón en forma de media luna, tallado en cristal de roca y engarzado en plata. Bricia estalla en lagrimas mientras se abraza a la mujer y las muchachas se unen al abrazo llevadas por la emoción mientras Bricia les muestra orgullosa su nueva joya. Al verlo, Hermione siente que se le erizan los vellos de la nuca, pues es idéntico al que guarda en el bolsillo de su mochila. No contribuye para nada a su tranquilidad el susurro de Luna "Es igual al tuyo".

Hermione siente la imperiosa necesidad de comprobar si su collar continúa en la mochila. "Si es el mismo, no puede estar en dos partes", rápidamente se excusa y registra entre sus cosas y allí, en el bolsillo interior, junto a un par de trozos de pergaminos y un pañuelo de su madre se encuentra la media luna de cristal emitiendo un suave brillo azulado. Dejando a Hermione con un montón de preguntas sin respuesta dando vueltas por su cabeza.

Al atardecer, un coro de voces femeninas se detiene ante su puerta y la novia y sus madrinas salen cubiertas de pies a cabezas de un fino velo de colores sostenido con coronas de espigas y flores tardías. Las mujeres del pueblo, vestidas con sus mejores galas y portando pequeñas cestas con frutos, se congregan en un corro alrededor y las escoltan como en una procesión hasta el bosque cercano, sin dejar de cantar versos antiguos que hablan de la belleza de la novia, la fertilidad y buenos deseos para la pareja.

Caminan bajo el cielo nublado haciendo crujir la fina capa de nieve que cubre el suelo y que da un brillo iridiscente a las ramas desnudas. Finalmente llegan a un claro en el bosque en cuyo centro hay construido un circulo de grandes piedras como pilares, adornadas de hojas y flores. Las mujeres depositan sus canastas en la base de cada piedra y rodean el círculo, mientras Luna canturrea su canción atrayendo a decenas de hadas que revoloteando sobre la cabeza de los asistentes van a posarse en las ramas de los pinos, adornando el lugar.

Bricia y las chicas avanzan a paso firme hasta el centro para quedar frente a un antiguo altar de piedra.

Entretanto se escuchan los sones de tambores y címbalos que preceden a los hombres que se acercan y se ubican tras el ruedo de mujeres mientras Edris y Charlie entran también al circulo y se posicionan junto al altar quedando frente a la novia

Una bruja pequeña y delgada, vestida de diferentes tonos de verde y con largos cabellos completamente blancos se sitúa entre ellos mientras les mira con bondad reflejada en sus ojos celestes.

\- Edris, hijo de Cassandra, deja que tu corazón te guíe y presenta a la que será tu esposa- le dice la anciana mientras señala con picardía a las tres chicas totalmente cubiertas con el largo velo, haciéndolas indistinguibles- recuerda que tienes solo una oportunidad para reconocerla.

Edris, sin siquiera vacilar, se acerca a una de ellas y tomándola de la mano la guía hasta la sacerdotisa. Con manos temblorosas, el hombre levanta lentamente el velo hasta descubrir el rostro emocionado de Bricia mientras todos aplauden y hacen sonar sus instrumentos.

La sacerdotisa pide silencio y levanta los brazos, como rogando al cielo, mientras la concurrencia toma una actitud solemne.

\- Rogamos a la Diosa y sus espíritus que bendigan a esta pareja. Que les brinde frutos dulces y largas cosechas, que los proteja de la enfermedad y el dolor. Que sus raíces se hagan profundas y que sus semillas germinen en el tiempo- poniendo las manos en las cabezas de Bricia y Edris- La Diosa bendice esta unión. Presenten las ofrendas…

Charlie, Luna y Hermione le entregan a la sacerdotisa cuatro frascos de vidrio, redondos como pequeñas peceras, que contienen polvillos iridiscentes de diferentes colores. La mujer saca su varita hecha de marfil tallada con runas y de cuyo mango cuelgan tres plumas negras de cuervo, toca suavemenre los recipientes y de inmediato en cada frasco se forman representaciones de los cuatro elementos. El de fuego forma pequeñas llamas color naranja, el de agua se llena por completo y forma ondas en la superficie, el de aire forma volutas de niebla que se mueven como un pequeño tornado y la de tierra crea un campo en miniatura donde florecen pequeñas plantas que se mueven lentamente como empujadas por una corriente invisible

\- Esta unión es sagrada y es para siempre. Si están preparados y sus corazones son puros, extiendan su brazo para hacer la unión- Edris y Bricia se ponen frente a frente y se toman por el antebrazo. La mujer extiende una cinta de lino y con ella ata las manos de los contrayentes formando el símbolo del infinito- Que la unión de estos dos enamorados lleve a la risa y no a las lagrimas, que tengan noches calmas, cosechas abundantes y numerosos hijos. Y que, cuando la nieve pinte sus cabellos y su rostro parezca una nuez, puedan dar gracias por su larga vida sentados frente al fuego.

\- ¡QUE ASI SEA!- Gritaron fuertemente todos los magos y brujas.

\- Edris, desde que nos vimos por primera vez supe que te amaría por el resto de mi vida. Eres todo lo que deseo en un hombre y, aunque estuve cerca de la muerte, supe que no me abandonarías. Te entrego mi vida y todo lo que soy…- Bricia hace una pausa pues la emoción le cierra la garganta- Desde ahora y para siempre.

\- Bricia eres mi mujer, mi vida y mi destino- Edris habla con la voz enronquecida por las lagrimas de emoción- Me entrego a ti… Sin condiciones ni preguntas porque si tu me faltas yo no vivo. Mi amor por ti es eterno y durara toda la vida.

La emoción de los novios es contagiosa y muchos ojos brillantes comparten su promesa, incluyendo a Charlie que disimuladamente trata contenerse pestañeando rápido y aclarándose la garganta.

La sacerdotisa acerco la varita a la cinta que rodea los brazos de los novios y mágicamente ésta forma un intrincado nudo y emite una luz brillante hasta desaparecer como absorbida por la pareja.

Como una sola garganta, se deja oir el grito del pueblo y se abalanzan sobre los novios a los que toman sobre sus hombros para llevarlos de vuelta, seguidos del estruendo de los tambores y flautas y de las bromas subidas de tono de los hombres, que hacían doblarse de la risa a Theo.

Las mujeres se adelantan saltando y bailando entre ellas hasta llegar al centro del poblado donde todo se transforma en un torbellino de hechizos que levitan mesas, encienden hogueras y hacen flotar fuentes con verduras, queso y pan. Instalan los barriles de vino, hidromiel.

A un costado, un enorme fuego asa grandes piezas de carnes diversas, colgadas en espetones que giran solos, dando al aire un olor apetitoso, mientras un mago gordo las rocia con aceite mezclado con hierbas y especias y hace sonar un par de cuchillos para llamar a los comensales

Cuando llegan los novios, el centro del poblado se ha transformado en un salon al aire libre, rodeado de fogones de hierro que calientan el ambiente y numerosas antorchas que dan una tono rojizo a los invitados.

Todo es caótico, un enjambre de hombres y mujeres que se sirven carne y verduras en sus escudillas mientras otros apuran jarros de hidromiel y no paran de hacer brindis por los recién casados. Un grupo de músicos hacen sonar sus instrumentos al son de sus varitas mientras rien entre ellos cuando observan a las muchachas hacer una ronda y comenzar a bailar. Un grupo de niños corren tras de un cerdo chillón seguidos por el ladrido de una manada de cachorros, empujando a los adultos que se echan a un lado a su paso.

Hermione ríe divertida cuando ve a Theo muy bien servido por un trío de brujas jóvenes que lo hacen engullir comida como si estuvieran rellenando un ganso. Más allá, Charlie charla relajadamente con Freyja y Erik. Luna esta entretenida en bailar con un grupo de niñas pequeñas al son de la música de flauta de un mago larguirucho que las persigue mientras dan vueltas y lanzan chillidos. Deja vagar la mirada hasta que ve a Draco, arrimado a una fogata, hablando con tres magos de mediana edad. Los gestos y la expresión seria de sus rostros indican que no es precisamente un tema banal. Dando un bufido de disgusto se acerca al grupo ya que tiene la seria sospecha que Draco está indagando por su cuenta.

\- Si… Ese Salazar es un chiquillo raro que le encantan los bichos y hasta parecía que ellos le entendían- Le decía uno de los magos con semblante serio- Estará mejor con sus parientes. Es gente de dinero y viven al sur en donde todo está más calmado. Tendrá la oportunidad de estudiar con los mejores magos.

\- Ese tío suyo es un mercader de prestigio. Lo estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo hasta que lo encontró. Parece tenerle mucho cariño y lo trata bien - lo interrumpe el otro mago- Aun así. Me da escalofríos recordar cuando los encontré hablando con esa serpiente… Me recordó a Merlín, se dice que hablaba con los dragones

\- Puede ser un don – Draco aun no se ha percatado de la cercanía de Hermione- Y a propósito de Merlín… Es una lástima que no haya nada que lo recuerde. Ni un castillo...o su tumba.

\- Pues veras… Nadie quiere acercarse mucho a ese lugar. Esta maldito- le dice el mago más viejo con voz de conspirador- Se dice que lo resguardan criaturas monstruosas capaces de dejar a un hombre como un cascaron vacío. Muchos han ido a buscar lo que esconde la tumba, pero ninguno ha regresado… Yo trate de ir una vez pero no me avergüenza reconocer que llegue casi al pie de ese risco maldito y no tuve la valentía de continuar… Era muy joven, pero lo que sentí allí…- el hombre se estremece con un escalofrío.

\- ¿Y es un risco?¿Donde?

\- Es lejos de aquí, al norte del muro, solo tienes que cruzar el páramo por el camino romano hasta la hondonada en donde termina. Desde allí se divisa la gran roca negra en forma de pico de águila . Después todo depende de que tan valiente o loco seas…

\- ¿Te refieres al muro de Adriano? Una vez estuve ahí- Draco se rasca la cabeza recordando las ruinas que su madre lo obligo a visitar cuando niño.

\- ¡No, el muro de Adriano esta cerca de aquí!- el hombre baja la voz- Me refiero al muro de Antonino. Allí comienzan las tierras salvajes en donde las bestias mágicas son más abundantes y peligrosas…

\- Y como se llega a ese muro ¿Podrías hacer un mapa?...

\- ¡Malfoy! ¿ Puedes venir un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.- Hermione, brazos en jarra encara a los cuatro hombres

Los tres magos la miran con sorpresa pensando que han entretenido a la pareja de baile de la joven que parece echar chispas, pero Draco no disimula su frustración.

\- Con permiso dama… Nosotros iremos a buscar algo de hidromiel… - El mago se despide caballerosamente besándole la punta de los dedos- Esperamos no haber entretenido al joven con cuentos de vieja.

Le hace un gesto a los otros magos y se retiran lentamente y con andar vacilante lo que evidencia que les haría mejor una taza de café que hidromiel añejada.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Granger! ¡Que dem…!- Draco da media vuelta y pega un puñetazo a un árbol y la enfrenta sobándose los nudillos magullados- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Ya sabes porque, Malfoy. Lo prometí.- Hermione lo mira desafiante.

\- No me incluyas en tus promesas ridículas- le sisea en tono amenazador- ¿Es que acaso no quieres volver?

\- Quiero volver tanto como tu Malfoy- Hermione lo enfrenta empuñando su varita- Pero la tumba de Merlín es solo una pista. No estamos seguros….- Se detiene al darse cuenta que Draco ni siquiera la está escuchando sino que mira fijamente como Cassandra se ha acercado a los tres magos que están acodados bebiendo y cruzan algunas palabras. Les da una mirada preocupada mientras se aleja en dirección a la salida del pueblo.

\- Esa mujer oculta algo, Granger. Estoy seguro…- su furia parece haberse esfumado – Volvamos a la fiesta. Tratare de averiguar algo más… Y antes que digas nada, puede que tengas razón. La tumba de Merlín puede ser incluso una pista falsa y no vale la pena concentrarse solo en eso.

La noche avanzaba y la fiesta no daba luces de terminar. Charlie ya muestra signos de cansancio y a paso lento se aleja de la muchedumbre, rechazando por el camino numerosas jarras e invitaciones a bailar. Se acerca al muelle y queda maravillado al ver un grupo de sirenas observando con ojos curiosos los fuegos y chispas que cada tanto alumbran el cielo nocturno mientras señalan al cielo y dan chirridos entre ellas.

\- Hola Charlie

Luna lo abraza por la espalda, sobresaltando al hombre que no la ha escuchado llegar.

\- Luna, me asustaste. ¿No es muy tarde para que estés despierta aun?

\- Te estaba buscando- le dice con voz ronca y acercándose a él con un movimiento felino- ¿Cuándo dejaras de verme como una niña Charlie? ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que soy una mujer?

\- Luna…¿Bebiste algo?- le dice mientras la examina

\- No Charlie, es solo que quiero que me mires- le dice mientras coloca ambas manos sobre el pecho del hombre y le sonríe provocativamente. Charlie siente algo que se le arremolina en el estomago y entre las piernas cuando ve a esa mujer de ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrosadas acercarse a él. Luna suelta su capa y esta cae el suelo dejando a la vista la fina túnica de seda que se arremolina sobre su cuerpo. Lentamente desabrocha el nudo sobre su escote dejando ver la piel blanca del pecho mientras sacude un poco la cabeza haciendo volar sus rizos - ¿Aun crees que soy una niña?

Charlie siente la boca seca y no se ha dado cuenta que su mano derecha ha cobrado vida propia y ve sus propios dedos delineando suavemente el rostro y el cuello de la chica.

\- Me gustas… Me gustas más de lo que me ha gustado cualquier mujer en mi vida pero…

\- ¡Pero qué!... ¡Hasta cuando tengo que esperar!- Luna se aleja de él con los ojos brillantes y se abrocha la túnica- ¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué esperemos a estar de regreso? No Charlie, no me importa el tiempo ni el lugar. Quiero que me beses, que me demuestres que me amas- Lo mira y se aleja un paso atrás- ¡No quiero un hombre que me ofrezca un futuro, quiero un hombre que se entregue a mí!

Dando una gran zancada Charlie la toma en sus brazos y aprisiona su cuerpo pequeño, baja la cabeza, busca sus labios húmedos y dulces y la besa suave y profundo con las manos navegando entre la espalda y su pelo. Disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel y el olor a hierbas frescas que aniquila sus sentidos. Siente el calor que emana la piel de Luna y como se mueven sus manos acariciando la espalda y la nuca dejando un reguero tibio. Y sabe, por fin, que ese es el lugar y el tiempo correcto y que no desea terminarlo. "Te amo, Luna" se lo dice con voz ronca y raspándole las mejillas con la barba. "Fui un estúpido" Luna lo besa nuevamente "No Charlie, solo un poco lento".

Mucho más tarde van en busca de Hermione y los otros. Algunas fogatas ya se han apagado y los magos y brujas se retiran poco a poco a descansar. "Tu busca a Hermione yo veré donde están Malfoy y Nott" con un corto beso Charlie se despide y se interna en la callejuelas del pasar frente al granero donde se alojan Freyja y su tripulación oye un par de voces femeninas que discuten y algunas palabras llaman su atención. Se agazapa en la sombras para escuchar sin ser descubierto.

\- No te entiendo Cassandra. ¡Ellos tienen derecho a irse! ¡No puedes retenerlos eternamente!

\- Lo sé… Lo sé… ¿Crees que no lo he pensado?- La mujer suspira con cansancio- pero es tan peligroso… Por otro lado la profecía habla claramente de jóvenes que preservaran la magia construyendo un bastión inexpugnable.

\- Yo creo que esa interpretando mal. No creo que vengan darnos mayor poder. Yo los he visto hacer magia y no es mejor ni más poderosa de lo que pueden hacer algunos magos y brujas aquí, incluso desconocen algunos hechizos de magia elemental… - Freyja hace una pausa- Cassandra… la profecía es clara. Habla de cuatro jóvenes, no cinco. En verdad no creo que vengan a salvarnos...

\- Tienes razón, puede que me equivoque…- Cassandra se restriega las manos apesadumbrada- ¡Pero tenía tanta esperanza!... Creí que por fin estaríamos tranquilos

\- ¡y sabes bien que lo único que puede dejarnos ser libres y poner la gente a salvo de las persecuciones es enfrentar a Cearo de una vez por todas!...- Freyja la mira con determinación dando un golpe a la mesa- Y eso es un trabajo nuestro, no de ellos… Y bien, se lo dirás tu o lo hago yo.

\- No estoy convencida aun. No sabemos que clase de magia los trajo… ni con que propósito y ningún hechizo garantiza que podamos devolverlos. – La mujer se mesa el cabello- No me presiones Freyja.

\- Piensa Cassandra. Ellos no tienen idea que hacen aquí ni como llegaron. Solo estaban en unas ruinas y puff! De pronto llegan - Freyja se acoda en la mesa y se acerca a la mujer- ¡Estás jugando con el tiempo! No sabes que pasara si continúan aquí. Las repercusiones pueden ser catastróficas… Deben ir a la tumba de Merlín, es su única esperanza.

\- Tu ganas Freyja, se los diré. Pero sabes lo que está en juego y si mueren… - de pronto Cassandra se pone de pie en alerta- Creo que hay alguien afuera…

Charlie se agazapa en la oscuridad y lentamente retrocede sin hacer ruido. "Lo único que faltaba. Que Malfoy tuviera razón en sus sospechas"


End file.
